Will Tomorrow Ever Come
by Lok2685
Summary: FutureFic. Craig And Ashley have spent the last 12 years without each other. Can they learn from their past and make a future together
1. As Lovers Go

A/N: Im really new to this, so with that being said I'm taking a stab at writing a FutureFic. The main two characters are Craig & Ashley, I picked them because of the dynamic of the relationship, and the fact that they will always balance out each other. It will be solely based around the Craig/Ashley relationship because for one I don't think I'm that good of a writer so I'm starting off with just one storyline, of course various characters from the Degrassi universal will cameo; I will also introduce some new characters. The story picks up over a decade after the 2008 class had graduated, so most of the characters will be in their late 20's/early 30's. Craig is one of the world most loved and respected artist, he has been not commercially acclaimed but also admired by the critics, he has won various awards and every one of his albums has been certified platinum multiple times. Ashley graduated from NYU, and went to Harvard Law School; she has setup a law practice/advocacy group in Toronto where she focuses in Civil Rights law. Her Partner is Liberty, who specializes in Family Law, they also work with Emma who advocate for various environmental causes. First of all I must give props to "**Mayberry"** & **"Watchmebleed", **while reading their stories it kinda inspired me to do this, I so I must say thank you and I cant wait to read your next stories. Second of all, the chapters will be titled after songs that I believe accentuate what I'm trying to write. I will of course credit the songs to their original owners, but some of the songs will be used as songs that Craig has written & recorded. I hope you guys like it, but please feel free to give me feedback so I can edit and make this a good story. **I don't own or associated with Degrassi, I just felt like writing a story about it.**

Chapter 1: As Lovers Go (Dashboard Confessional)

Liberty is sitting in her office looking at a picture of her & her son Jake playing around at the beach. She gets lost in a moment, she thinks back to her years in high school and happy times with J.T. You see a tear slowly fall down her face as she hates the fact that Jake will never get to meet his father, only memories will suffice.

"Be strong girl, for him, for you" she says to herself

Emma comes into her office, and they smile at each other. She can feel the tension in the air, so she turns on the radio.

As she is turns the radio dial she ask "So what are going to get Ash for her birthday? Its next week"

"I don't know yet, how about a little office party," says Liberty

Emma smirks as she hear a familiar voice playing

_She said "I've gotta be honest,_

_You're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."_

_And i said, "You must be mistaken,_

_Cause I'm not fooling...this feeling is real"_

_She said...she said, "You gotta be crazy,_

_What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?_

_"No, you've got wits, you've got looks, _

_You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."_

Emma taps her feet as she leans against a table

_All wrong._

_All wrong._

_But you got me..._

_I'll be true; I'll be useful..._

_I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear._

_And I'll belong to you..._

_If you'll just let me through._

_This is easy as lovers go,_

_So don't complicate it by hesitating._

_And this is wonderful as loving goes,_

_This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

_And i said "I've gotta be honest_

_I've been waiting for you all my life."_

_For so long i thought i was asylum bound,_

_But just seeing you makes me think twice._

_And being with you here makes me sane,_

_I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side._

_You've got wits...you've got looks,_

_You've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?_

_Tonight._

_Tonight._

_But you've got me..._

_I'll be true; I'll be useful..._

_I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear._

_And I'll belong to you..._

_If you'll just let me through._

_This is easy as lovers go,_

_So don't complicate it by hesitating._

_And this is wonderful as loving goes,_

_This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

_This is easy as lovers go,_

_So don't complicate it by hesitating._

_And this is wonderful as loving goes,_

_This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

The songs end with both a smile and a bit of sadness in their faces. They both know who was the inspiration for that song but the fact that Craig & Ashley not being together, gives true love a bad name. They snap out of it as soon as the D.J starts to speak.

"Welcome back to the Danny & Darcy show on WTOR radio, Toronto's only premier Rock & Alternative radio station" says Danny, which cause Liberty to smile at how much success her little brother has had.

"And of course that was Craig Manning with "As Lovers Go" off of his multi-platinum second album" says Darcy. She continues, "As Many of you know next week Toronto's own and a huge friend of the show Craig Manning will be doing one of our famous "Breakfast With", where you the audience will be able to ask him questions and listen to some new tracks off of his new record, maybe if you guys are nice he will play some of his classics"

"What a nice guy, huh? Darcy. Well here's the new one from Taking Back Sunday, on WTOR radio" says Danny as they go off the air.

Liberty gets this huge grin on her face as Emma looks at her with curious eyes, "What are you planning Van Zandt". Liberty waves her off as she starts to dial her cell

Liberty starts to talks as she gets a puzzled hello on the other end of the conversation. "Hey Danny, its me Lib"

"Liberty don't you know that I'm in the middle of a show, what do you want, if this isn't an emergency my station manager will have my ass" says Danny

"Yea I Know, look I need a favor, do you have any tickets left for that show your having with Craig, it's for Ashley's birthday"

Danny looks puzzled at the phone, then Darcy starts to talks as she point to the "ON AIR" sign. "Welcome back, Danny I think our audience would love to hear who you are talking to you, I know I would," she says as she tires to hold back the laughter.

"If you must know, it's my sister liberty, and she is trying to hit me up for Tickets to the show with Craig. Liberty you still there?" says Danny, who gives Darcy the evil eyes. "Yeah, so can I get the tickets or what," says Liberty

"Um. Liberty you're on the air" says Danny. "WHAT, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT. DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?" says Liberty.

"Actually I do, I'm guessing so does our audience. The only you're going to get these tickets if you answer a tiny trivia question about the famous Mr. Manning. What High School Did Craig Manning attend?" Danny says this while he plays the Jeopardy theme song.

"That's easy, Danny. Craig went to Degrassi Community School," says Liberty who chuckles at the stupid question.

"We have a winner, Darcy what does the winner get as her prize" as Danny looks at Darcy. "Well Danny our winner gets two tickets to our "Breakfast with" Craig Manning"

"Thanks Danny, Thanks Darcy, I'll see you guys later Ok?" she then speaks to someone else as she gives the person her information.

"Well Darcy, that's been fun. Don't you think? Guys we'll be back on WTOR after these commercials" says Danny. "I totally agree," says Darcy as they go off the air.

Emma looks at her, and says "Your not planning what I think your planning, right?"

"Hey I just want to go see Craig play and eat some food, is it my fault the show just happens to be on Ashley birthday."

Emma happily sighs as she turns off the radio and goes into her office

"This could work, right? If they can make it anyone can". Liberty says this as she looks at a picture of J.T


	2. Won't Go Home Without You

Chapter 2: Won't go Home Without You (Maroon 5)

A/N: there is a tiny reference that I make to Mayberry, I hope you like it.

On the Corner of Danforth Avenue, which is a suburb of Riverdale is a reasonably sized seven room, three-bathroom house, not too small in the sightless but not big enough either to be consider a mansion. There is the master bedroom which when you look outside the window you see a spacious park. Then there is a room, which has been converted into a pretty big studio, and four other unoccupied rooms. This house belongs to Craig Manning, and His Ten Year Old Son Joseph Marco Manning, Who is named after the only man he could ever consider to be his Father, and the one male friend that has always been there for him, and ultimately became the godfather to his son.

Craig sits in the Kitchen, eating some cereal that has been covered with eggnog. At the same time he strums away at his acoustic guitar looking into the living room where on top of the fire place is adorned with pictures of little Joey throughout the years, his birth, at 3, him in his soccer uniform, and one that always make Craig laugh, he stops and looks at a picture of his son dressing like him for Halloween two years ago, complete with a leather jacket, faded jeans, chucks, and a tiny guitar.

He continues to practice for the upcoming show, even after over a decade of this he still gets nervous.

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen_

_She left before I had the chance to say_

_Oh_

_The words that would mend the things __that were__ broken_

_But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

_Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_

_Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

He stop as he sees three familiar faces come through the door

"Daddy, Daddy. I beat grandpa and uncle Marco at soccer" says little Joey as he walks through the door

"That's awesome. Go upstairs and get cleaned up and I'll make you some breakfast, Okay?" says Craig

"Do I have to Dad, oh ok fine, can you make me some pancakes with chocolate and wipe cream" says little Joey

"Ok, I will. Now get" say Craig as gets up and starts to make the food

"Dude your son is getting to good for me" says Marco as he comes through the door exhausted

"Maybe it's because you suck and the fact that you have no athletic bone your body. I Thought being married to Dylan would have had some effect on you, I guess wrong" says Craig as he smiles at Joey who is coming through the door

"Very funny Manning. Do you have any Juice? Wait, Is that eggnog in you cereal, disgusting man" Marco says as he sits down and pour himself some Orange juice in a cup.

Joey sees that Craig had begun making breakfast.

"Craig let me do that for you, you have a show to prepare for, remember it's the home town show for all your loyal fans" Joey says as he takes over for Craig and sends him back to his guitar.

"So how are you feeling, Mr. Big Rockstar? It must be weird doing a small little club instead some those big arenas that you are use to?" says Marco as he reads the New York Times.

"I'm alright, I guess it is just strange, I mean I haven't played a show in Toronto in the last 10 years" says Craig while looking at the sheet music in front of him

"I cant believe Sydney gave such a deal for this place, I mean you practically stole it, then again with the housing market the way it is, I'm sure they were to sell this place for two peanuts and a cracker" Joey says all while laughing at the joke he made.

Craig & Marco look at each and then they just shrug and continue doing what they were doing. Marco drinking his juice and Craig continuing to play the song that he didn't get to finish

_The taste of your breath, I'll never get over_

_The noises that you made kept me awake_

_Oh_

_The weight of things that remained unspoken_

_Built up so much it crushed us everyday_

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

_Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_

_Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

_Of all the things I felt but never really shown_

_Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go_

_I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you _

_And I won't go home without you_

_And I won't go home without you_

_And I won't go home without you_

"I wonder whom that was about?" says Marco who is grinning at Joey

"Shut Up Del Rossi, I don't know what you're talking about" Craig says angrily

"Come on Craig, you know gorgeous, tall, long beautiful hair, soulful eyes, can write and sing her own music, oh did I forget the love of your life. I mean Joey back me up on this, you've been in Love with her for more than 15 years and your telling me that song wasn't about her, please." Marco says this all while putting a hand on Craig shoulder.

"Look Craig it's obvious to everyone, you guys are one of those "going to be love with each other for the rest of your lives" couple, even when your not together, your still together. I mean lets get real this is a really bad and horrible world. Wars, Famine, Hatred, and destruction; and yet you still found soulmates in each other, how often does that happen. And lets face it you guys are not those couple you see in fairly tales, far from it. You cheated on her, she left you from another continent and yet through the ups and the definite downs, the two of you will never fall out of love. Even people who don't even know you know this; they can tell by the lyrics that you write" Joey says this while he puts the pancakes on the table so little Joey can eat.

"Look I'm not saying that a part of my heart will always belong to Ash". Craig points at his Heart and continues "But she turned me down when I asked here to marry me her at the end of her freshman year at NYU. She made it brutally known that she wouldn't be ready to marry anyone for a long time and so I had to move on for my own good" Craig says this all while Marco and Joey can detect a wave of sadness in his eyes.

"Look dude, this will always be the "Craig & Ashley" Show, and were all just the supporting characters" says Marco

"Whose Ashley, Daddy and I didn't know you were on a T.V Show. Wow my dad is a Rock star and now a T.V star" Little Joey says this all while sitting down and waits for Joey to put his food on the table.

Everyone laughs. "Ashley is someone that daddy knew a LONG time ago, and no I'm not on a T.V show" says Craig in his best semi-serious face.

"Okay daddy, but if she makes you happy then you should be with her" little Joey says this while drinking some milk.

Marco & Joey look at little Joey then back at Craig and they both him a slight grin

Craig looks down and strums away at his guitar


	3. Iris

Chapter 3: Iris (Goo Goo Dolls)

A/N: I really don't like the song but I thought it went well with this chapter. This is the First Chapter that you get to see Ashley; the majority of this chapter is flashback stuff. I really I'm not up on the way that a Lawyer would speak. So if I get anything wrong, you CAN SUE ME. Just Kidding, I have no money.

Back at the offices of Kerwin/Van Zandt/Nelson you hear someone talking loudly.

"Lady & Gentleman of the Jury. This is an open & shut case. One Tony's Auto Shop enacted hiring policies and business practices that have violated Canadian laws. He fired two mechanics who were of Muslim decent simply because they were praying to Mecca, this violates section 2 of the Canadian Charter or Rights & Freedoms. He would not hire a black mechanic because as witnesses will back up he" Would hire a black mechanic because he would steal parts and sell them on the black market". My clients only ask that the defendant would change his overall business' practices and attain sensitivity workshop so this cycle of hate will be broken. Thank You"

Ashley looks down at her tape recorder and rewinds the tape and plays it back. "Lady & Gentleman" she puts on a small frown. It is evident that she does not like to her the sound of her own voice. This is something that could be trace back to her days in high school. It was only that curly haired boy with that mischievous smile that helped her get over her little complexion. Then she began to think about the last day she say him in person, before he became that huge rock star that the world would soon know.

"_Where are you taking me Manning," says Ashley who is in a blindfold_

"_No, I'm not gonna give you any hints. Why do you always try to bring down the romantic mood that I am trying to set," say Craig who is writing something down on a paper and gives to the cabbie._

_The note says "__Delacorte Theater, Central Park. Please don't say anything im going to proposed." _

"_Of Course, Kid anything you want," says the cabbie who smile at the happy couple_

"_Why does the cabbie get to know and im not me. I thought I was your girlfriend, shows how much you love me" says Ashley and as she crosses her arms and pouts._

"_Look Ash, He gets to know because he is apart of my plan. Can you please a little faith me, I thought I was you boyfriend" says Craig as he touches his lips with hers._

_Even with her blindfold on she knew every part of his face from memory so it was no surprise that she knew exactly where his lips were when she pulled him back to her and kiss him._

"_I Love Craig" she says with her nose grazing his_

"_You will always be the love of my life Ash. You're my soulmate, and my best friend" he says as he pulls backs and reaches into his pockets and fills that tiny little box that will change their lives forever_

_She puts on her head on his shoulders and thinks to herself "this will always be the way I want it to"_

"_Anyways, don't you have to be at the studio recording your album, I mean Rick Rubin doesn't wait on anyone" says Ashley knowing that his career means everything to him_

"_I know that's why we finished it yesterday, so I could be here. 13 original tracks and one cover song, he said it reminded him of a young Fogerty, I told him he was out of mind, but its still a nice compliment. And he didn't seem to mind when I told him what I had planned, so he just smiled and said that we should push through so we could get it done sooner" Craig says this knowing that finally everything was falling into place_

"_Okay my love, you know I only have your best interest in mind" Ashley says while smiling_

_The cab reaches it's destination and they both get out. The cabbie says "20.17. You know what kid, I'm a sucker for love, and so it's on me. By the way I hope she says yes". " Thank you so much, and I hope so too" says Craig_

_Craig guides Ashley to the front of the stage and smiles at her. "Can I take this damn thing off already" Ashley says angrily._

"_Not yet" says Craig as he gets on the stage, and picks up his guitar. "Now you can," he says as he put his guitar on._

_She rips it off, which cause Craig to laugh. She looks all over and sees the theater being set up for a performance later that night. She is so happy to see such a familiar sight her man up there with his guitar playing for only one person is the audience, a thought enters her "this is the way that it should always be"_

"_Okay, look you know that I don't like this song, but I'm going to sallow my pride because I love you, and I know that you dig this song" Craig says who has a huge grin on his face. And he starts to play_

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**__**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**__**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**__**And I don't want to go home right now**_

_**And all I can taste is this moment**__**And all I can breathe is your life**__**'Cause sooner or later it's over**__**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**__**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**__**When everything's made to be broken**__**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**__**Or the moment of truth in your lies**__**When everything feels like the movies**__**And you bleed just to know you're alive**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**__**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**__**When everything's made to be broken**__**I just want you to know who I am**_

_She has a smile that makes his heart stop and feel like he is in heaven. He regains his composure and continues to play._

_**And I don't want the world to see me**__**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**__**When everything's made to be broken**__**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**__**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**__**When everything's made to be broken**__**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**__**I just want you to know who I am**__**I just want you to know who I am**_

_He finished the song knowing that Ashley would love the song_

_He takes his guitar off and gets off the stage_

_Ashley runs to him and jumps into his arms. Smiling at each other and passionately kiss each other, now the both of them understand when Ben Gibbard wrote "Soul Meets Body", he meant that when both were working in unison that happiness was around the corner._

"_This is so perfect Craig, I never thought I would ever be this happy in my entire life" Ashley says as she rubs her nose and lips against his._

"_There is only way to complete this day" says Craig as he gets down on one knee_

"_Look Ash, You know my heart belongs to you, and I know that your heart is forever tied to me. I know that we both have made mistakes in this relationship, and I know that im impulsive and I don't things through but I have never been surer of anything in my life. I just finished my second album, I've been clean for two year, and I'm on my meds. You are on the Dean list, becoming a lawyer is what makes you happy, you're singing has never been better. I'm asking you to become my Wife, to become my partner for life. You are my muse, my inspiration; you are the reason I wake up in the morning and why I come home at night. Ashley Elizabeth Kerwin will you Merry Me" says Craig with a hopeful look on his face._

"_Craig im so in love with you, you are everything I have ever wanted in a man, but I can't marry you. I mean don't get me wrong I eventually want to merry you someday but not right now. Not when everything is perfect, not when your career is going so well, not when school is good for me. What about when you go on tour, what school. How are suppose to build strong marriage when you're away, when I'm away" Ashley says this knowing that it's gonna break his heart. And she was about to proven right._

"_Yea, of course what was I thinking, I had this perfect image in my head of our future. Me writing and singing the music I wanted to sing, you opening up your own practice and two maybe three amazing children who we would always love. Yea of course, I'm the crazy one I should check if I took my meds" Craig says this while angrily shutting the ring box and starting to walk away_

_Ashley stops him and says, "We will have that, we will have that perfect life but not now, I can't. Please baby can you understand that" with visible tear falling down her face_

"_Yea, look I need some time to think, this is all way to much" says Craig "I'm gonna go talk to Sean. Maybe he can help me think clearly"_

"_Okay you know I love you right" says Ashley as she tries to find his eyes. _

"_Yea I Know" says Craig who is visibly upset and can't help hiding his tears_

"_I hate myself right so much" Ashley says to herself_

Flashing forwards in time to her office. A Small tear rolls down Ashley face as she thinking to herself "I should've said yes, why didn't I say to him, I wonder where the only man I've ever love is"

Liberty enters the office and says "Ashley we got court in an hour, we have to leave"

"Yea, let me get my stuff" she says while getting up. She grabs her briefcase and the move two of her fingers to her lips then puts to a picture then she leaves and closes the door behind her

The picture in question is one that she took of Craig in their New York apartment; in the picture he is sleeping peacefully. For someone who has gone through so much pain, Ashley would look at that the picture and smile and think to herself, that's the way she would want to see him. Peaceful and Happy.


	4. I Still Miss Someone

Chapter 4: I Still Miss Someone (Johnny Cash)

A/N: Look at first chapter 3 was supposed to be a stand-alone chapter that describe why Craig & Ashley weren't together but I didn't want make to long. And I also want to write what Craig was thinking about the entire situation. There is going to be a bit of a twist some might see it coming others may not but it will explain what happened after the failed marriage proposal. I'm sure some are probably going to ask who the mother of Little Joey is, well in this chapter im going to introduce her, she going to be a very lovable character, someone who just got thrown into the world of Craig and Ashley. I hope you guys like her; it was her strength that helped Craig get a hold of his life. By the Way just so you know that this Chapter is a bit more adult in terms of language and content.

Craig would usually get up around 9am, he would usually go through his usual morning routine of running, taking a shower, strumming away on the guitar in the studio and when little Joey gets up he make them both breakfast. But this day the routine would go out the window. He doesn't take a shower or even ran, he just finds himself going into the studio, he plays a little too long than normal, so Joey wakes up at a quarter to 11, and goes to get his dad and once he enters the studio he plops himself on his lap and gives give a kiss on the check.

"Daddy, are you going to be in here all day. I'm hungry and you smell" says Joey as he yawns and rubs his eyes.

"Ok kiddo first lets just take a shower and then I'll make breakfast, what do you want to eat" Craig says as he gets up and he sets down his guitar.

"I want waffles daddy" says Joey who is running into the bathroom

"Okay" Craig says with a smile on his face

Craig walks through the hall and sees a picture that makes him stop and think for a moment. A picture of his wife holding their newborn son in her hands. Craig thinks to himself she looks so happy, so peaceful.

He continues on, and takes a shower. He puts he head underneath the showerhead. He feels the water pour down his face. He can feel the water as it hits the various marks that cover his body, including a subtle reminder of Ashley. Then he feels a weird mark over his heart, a scar that is not just physical but also emotional. He thinks back to the day that he got it.

_When Craig looked up in the sky and saw the sun was setting it had been six hours since "the incident", he decided that no matter what he loved her, she was his heart, his soul wrapped all in beautiful piece of art named Ashley Kerwin. _

_He said to himself "Ok so were not getting married right now but one day she will be my wife, even if I have to wait for eternity"._

_He slowly turned the key to their apartment, and walks inside and put his stuff on a nearby table. He sees a couple bottles of Jack, but he thinks to himself that maybe 'she was just drowning her sorrows"_

_As he walks through the door he sees a few more bottles. Then Ashley mangled hair. Then see the most painful thing he has ever seen in his life, another man sleeping where he should be sleeping. _

_He tries to regain his composure; he sits down in a nearby chair. She starts to move around and opens her eyes as she looks at her unwelcomed guess and says "What the hell did I do, oh my God. I think im gonna die"_

"_He do you think I feel right now" says Craig as he startles the crap out of Ashley as she jumps out of their bed._

"_Craig please I'm so sorry" she says this as he gets up and heads for the door. "Please Craig don't leave, Craig says something. I know what I did im so sorry. I know I can't excuse what I did but I was so drunk, i went to bar and I just started drinking and then I just blacked out" _

_Craig doesn't say anything he just let one tear drop falls down his face and lightly hits Ashley on the check. But to Ashley it felt like the weight of the world, and she could feel his heart breaking._

_The guy wakes and puts on his boxer and says "What's all the noise about"_

_Ashley looks at a nearby picture of the two of them then she looks down and says "I just lost the love of my life"_

_An hour later_

_Craig begins banging at the door "Sean let me in. come on man I know you're home"_

"_He not home yet, but if when he come I'll tell him that you came by. What's your name?" says Sean neighbor Mr. Hudson._

"_Craig. Craig Manning sir" says a disheveled Craig as he presses the button on the elevator_

_Once he leaves Craig's apartment he see a bar down the street & decides to go in. Once he enters the bar he takes a seat._

_The Bartender goes up to him and says "What are gonna have Hun?" She looks about 35, extremely beautiful and has on very tight clothes. If he was with any other women, he wouldn't think twice about taking her in the back and releasing everything he had in him. But he couldn't for everything that had just gone on that day, his heart and body couldn't take mindless sex with a random stranger. _

"_A shot of something hard, I don't give a shit what it is" says Craig not caring what he anyone thinks of him._

_Craig hears the radio in the background & can sympathize with the singer_

_The bartender hands him a shot of bourbon and gives him a sad smile, knowing that he was empty and everything in his life was destroyed. _

_At my door the leaves are falling_

_A cold wild wind has come_

_Sweethearts walk by together_

_And I still miss someone_

_I go out on a party_

_And look for a little fun_

_But I find a darkened corner_

_Because I still miss someone_

_Oh, no I never got over those blues eyes_

_I see them everywhere_

_I miss those arms that held me_

_When all the love was there_

"_Oh Johnny you know how to express a man's feelings" says Craig as he continues to down shot after shot _

_I wonder if she's sorry_

_For leavin' what we'd begun_

_There's someone for me somewhere_

_And I still miss someone_

"_Maybe you stop; dude drinks will never be able to mend a broken heart. Tell me about it" the bartender says seemingly looking at him with concerned eyes._

"_The woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with said no when I asked her to merry me, and when I came home I found her in bed with another man, how fucked up is that" he says this as he passes back the empty shot glass._

_A man comes up to him and tells him "Everything will be ok, everything will be fine"_

"_Whatever" he says and wakes out the door. The man follows him gesturing to two other guys behind him. They walk up to him and says "I think its best that you give us your wallet". Craig just moves pass them. They jump him and take him wallet but not before the ringleader stabs him in the heart with his knife. He falls to the floor and starts to go in & out of consciousness. He sees a picture of Him and Ashley that fell out of his wallet. The Bartender found him and dialed 911 and they took him to the hospital. _

_The Ambulance reaches the Bar and the EMT's place Craig into the Ambulance and start to work on him_

"_He's crashing, beginning CPR. Get the defibrillator ready" says the Female EMT to Male EMT_

"_It is ready" saying back to her. "Charging to 210. Clear. Okay not responding. Charging to 220. Clear. Okay we got a pulse" says the relieved EMT_

_They get to the Hospital. They wheel him. "Okay, what do we got" says the doctor to the EMT's_

"_Male. Late teens, early twenties. Stab victim. He's got a pulse but it's really weak" says the Female EMT to the doctor._

"_Okay get the ER ready" says the doctor to a nearby nurse._

_They get him into the ER. They repair the damage done to his heart, all in all the operation takes about 2 hours, because of the sensitivity of the area._

_They wheel him into his room_

_A Latin Nurse who is her early twenties walks in. She's about 5'5, petit, very beautiful, with long dark hair. She checks his charts and the lifts her head and sees his face. She notices that he is a very handsome man with curly hair, but also detects a bit of sadness in his face, but figures that he is just probably too tired and needs to rest. _

_She says "He's cute, I hope he makes it through this" as she walks through the door and turns off the lights._


	5. 3 Libras

Chapter 5: 3 Libras (A Perfect Circle)

A/N: This is really part 2 of the pervious chapter, and the last real flashback chapter, I mean of course I'll refer to past events but this is the end of the full length flashback. You get to see everything that happens afterwards, how he recovers; you get to see what happens to the group when they find out about what happened to Craig. You'll get to meet his future wife, and how they end up together. There are Cameos from character from the past. For Craig he has to learn how move on with his life, he will suffer the greatest professional success and the worst personal moment of her life. For Ashley she has to learn to live with what she did and how it affects their world. The music is not really intertwined with the dialogue in this chapter but it goes along as more of a companion piece.

_Threw you the obvious and you flew with it on your back A name in your recollection Down among a million, say:_

_Difficult enough to feel a little bit disappointed passed over. When I've looked right through, to see you naked and oblivious and you don't see me_

_Well I threw you the obvious, Just to see if there's more behind the Eyes of a fallen angel, Eyes of a tragedy._

_Here I am expecting just a little bit too much from the wounded but I see, See through it all, See through,_

_And see you._

_So I threw you the obvious Do you see what occurs behind the Eyes of a fallen angel Eyes of a tragedy_

_Well, oh well._

_Apparently nothing. Apparently nothing at all._

_You don't. You don't. You don't see me. You don't. You don't. You don't see me_

_You don't. You don't. You don't see me you don't. You don't. You don't see me at all_

_Craig begins to hear the noise around him; the first sound that he tries to make out is the EKG machine to his right. Then Craig's eyes start to flutter and he starts to move them around, he feels the bandage over his heart trying to figure out what it is. He opens eyes and notice that they lights are on, he sees the bandage over his heart, more specifically the middle of the bandage where there is a dry pool of blood, his eyes move around then meets to the body of a nurse who is looking at what Craig only assumes to be his chart._

"_Where am I? What happened? Says Craig but it sounds more like mumble_

"_Oh so you're finally awake. You had a bad couple of day. We thought you wouldn't have made it. I guess someone upstairs really likes you," the nurse says as she tries to give him a hopeful smile._

"_Yea he really loves me, huh?" Craig as in the most sarcastic tone he could muster_

"_Look whatever problems you have. You should feel lucky to be alive, you were out for the 14 hours" says the nurse._

"_I'm sorry, I'm just going through a tough time right now, I'm sorry my name is Craig" he catches himself knowing that she probably already knows that._

"_Yea I know what your name is. I'm Casey it's really nice to meet you, it would have been better under different circumstances_

"_Yea I guess so," says Craig, he loses himself in the moment forgetting all the pain he was carrying around which felt like the weight of the world. He thinks to himself as the meet eyes, "she has such a pretty girl, she probably not that much older than me, she's short but she has such a nice smile". His mind returns to reality and dwell on the pain that he just suffered._

_Casey notices the change in his face, for one moment she saw the happiness in his eyes and that beautiful smile that he wears. Then the next moment a frown replaces the smile, she opens her mouth and sees "I hope a dirty thought didn't just enter your mind, just so you know I don't date patients, even cute ones" hoping that it would make him and she can tell that it succeeded._

_Craig chuckles and says "I'll keep that in mind." _

"_Alright, oh I forgot your friends are outside. The red headed one looks really upset, so her boyfriend is trying to console you, so is the one with who looks like he has good taste in clothes, and your father is filling out paperwork. Looks like you have really nice friends. I'll let them then but remember two at a time & they can't stay long you need your rest. See you later handsome," says Casey as she walks out the door_

"_Thank You Casey, for everything" Craig says this knowing that she probably didn't hear him_

_Ellie & Sean enter the room. Craig could tell that Ellie looked she was about to die; he could also tell that Sean had shed a tear._

"_Are you okay Craig? The doctors told us that your attacker missed your heart by a couple inches, what happened?" Ellie says this while trying to hold back tears_

"_Yea man we were worried, they told us that they didn't think you would make it. So that's why we called your Dad & Marco. He flew in a couple of hours ago, and Marco drove down from T.O" who says Sean as she wraps an arm around Ellie._

"_I'm fine guys, a little sore but hey whatever, you know"? Says Craig as tries to settle himself in the cold hard bed_

"_So what happened? Where's Ash? Does she know you're here," says Ellie as she looks at Craig's face trying to get some answers. Reaching for her phone to see what time it is, 1:18am._

"_The less you talk about her the better. I asked her to Merry me in central park; I had this entire plan that included me singing for her. She said she wasn't ready for it, so I left to think. When I got home I found her drunk and in bed with another man. So I left and went to your guys apartment, you weren't home so I went to drink, after getting hammered I left then I got jumped and I woke up here" says Craig as he tries to gauge their responses._

"_Dude did she tell you anything before you took off" says Sean while Ellie could barely open her mouth because she is sobbing endlessly. Sean sees this gets up and says "We'll let you got some rest, I'm so sorry Craig, come on Ellie" as he carries Ellie out the door._

_They walk outside, Both Marco & Joey look at them, they don't know what to think. Joey says "Is he awake? Is he okay?_

"_Yea he'll be ok, but that bitch won't be after I get my hands on her" says Ellie as she walks away_

_Both in Unison say "Huh?" Sean responses back "Ashley turned down his marriage proposal, then Craig came home and found her in bed with another guy. He took off, went to a bar got drunk and got jumped and stabbed in the heart". _

"_OHHH" both says as they look at each other._

_Both Joey and Marco go inside see they could see how Craig doing._

_Ashley runs through the hospital, and goes up p the nurse desk, out breath she ask, "WHERE'S CRAIG MANNING"_

"_Um in 5B" says the Station Nurse who has a puzzled look on her face._

_She goes up to the room about to go inside, she sees Craig sleeping peacefully in his bed and lets out a sigh. She turns the doorknob but before she enters the room she hear a voice in the background._

"_What the hell are you doing bitch, you're such coward for even coming here. Craig told us everything. How could even show your face" says Ellie not caring if everyone in hospital is looking at her._

"_I'm so sorry for what I did to him, I wanted to say yes, but I got scared. All I remember is drinking and then walking to see looking at me, then him leaving. You have to know that I love him so much and all I want to do is be with him," says Ashley as she drops to the floor and begins to sob._

"_Well you have a feeling way of showing it, you broke his heart Ash, you know that he got stab, in the heart of all places. But its not like he could feel it because someone had already ripped it out of his chest. Just leave Ash & don't come back, he needs to recover and he cant do that if you're still here. We all know that you love him but what you did is horrible, were not in high school anymore." Ellie says this as she puts a hand on her shoulder._

_Ashley gets up and starts to walk away but not before saying "Tell him that I will always love him, even if he doesn't want to ever see me again" _

_Craig had been awaken by all the screaming and was sitting in his bed, he heard all that was said and just looked down and let out a sigh._

_Over the next few months he recovered from his injuries, Casey would always come into his room and talked to him. It was nice to talk to someone who didn't know about the drama that was "Craig & Ashley". They began to get closer and closer as he started to distance himself from all that was Ashley Kerwin. When he was released from the Hospital he moved in with Ellie & Sean, Ellie made Sean go to the apartment and pick up all of Craig Stuff. Casey made sure that she would always call and check up on him. She didn't want to admit it to her self to she was starting to fall for him. Craig unsure of himself but knew that it was becoming easier and easier to get up everyday and know that he wasn't with Ashley, but at first it was definitely hard, and Sean & Ellie did their best to comfort him._

_One day Casey called and said "Look Craig, I know that were friends but I would really like to take you sometime, you know on a date. No pressure, but I don't want to hide how I feel". _

_Craig didn't know what to do, Ellie told him "It wouldn't hurt you to go out with her, maybe you'll have some fun, besides doing little club dates you never go out". _

_Craig relented and went out with Casey, and discovered that he felt happy around her. At the end of their date, he walked her to her apartment building they kissed, she felt like a kid opening presents on Christmas. Craig felt all of his pain drift away._

"_Wow, that was worth the wait" says Casey as she pull Craig in for another kiss._

"_Yea I know what you mean", says Craig as he returns her advances._

"_Look I think we should stop, I don't want this to go to far too quick, it needs to be just right. Okay I'll call you tomorrow, I mean later today since it's about 2:15" say Casey as she kisses Craig on the cheek. _

_Craig says "Okay, I guess I'll talk to you later, sleep tight" as he begins to walk away_

_He gets back to the apartment and is startled by Ellie watching TV on the couch._

"_Hey, your home. Do you know what time it is? So did you have a good time, I mean its almost 3 that's a good sign, right?" says Ellie as she makes room for Craig on the couch so he could sit._

"_Yea I had a good time, she is a really nice girl. She kissed me, her lips were sweet, I think she uses orange Chap Stick" says Craig as he put his finger to his lip._

_Ellie motions to get up and says, "Well I'm glad, and I'm going to bed. Sleep tight Craig" and kisses him on the cheek. "Sean would get mad if he wakes up & I'm not there" and before Craig could say anything Ellie had already closed the door._

_Over the next few months Casey and Craig's relationship had grown stronger & stronger. Craig's album had just come out, the record company wanted to wait until he better and so it was a surprise that when it came out it had broken various single day sales records not only in Canada where he knew would sell strong, but also in the states where even though records sales had been weak he still managed to sell 2 million albums in the matter of a week. Everyone was so happy for him. Add on to the fact that his first album didn't live up the expectations that the record company had. Jimmy had called him from L.A and told he couldn't be there because he had a showing in a gallery in West L.A. Craig said it was cool. Casey, Ellie, Sean, Marco, Dylan, Joey, Angie, & and Caitlin had all thrown him a huge party to celebrate. His life was better than it had been six months pervious._

_Casey goes up to Craig and says, "Hey You, do you like the party" as she wraps her arms around his waist and gave him a tender kiss._

_He looks back down at her and kiss her back, "yea this is awesome. I'm thankful for everything you & Ellie did not only today but for the last six months. You've my rock and without I wouldn't have made it this far without you"_

_She gives him a curious look and pulls him down and whispers in his ears, "well then you're going to have to make up to me tonight, aren't you?" _

_He looks at her and sees that she is biting lips in anticipation. "Oh I wonder what you are talking about"_

_Marco comes up the two of them, he thinks to himself, "After everything that he has been through, he has found some sort of happiness, but I wonder if him & Ash were still together would this moment be any better, I guess we'll never know". "Hey Craig are you ready for the tour, isn't next week, how long is it" trying avoid the other question in his head._

"_Yea I'm ready, it's about 3 and a half months, all of the U.S and some dates in Canada. To bad I'm not playing in Toronto it would have been nice to play a show in for the hometown crowd" says Craig who is still looking at Casey_

"_Yea he's ready but I'm not, I mean 3 months without my man, I just don't know if I'll find the strength to pull through, only if I had some incentive" says Casey as she pulls Craig in and begins to kiss again. _

_By this time Ashley had moved out of their old apartment and moved into the dorms, too many bad memories. Her roommate was named Katy; her goal was to become an entertainment lawyer. Ashley gets back to the room after her 6pm constitutional law class and finds Katy in bed eating some cereal and reading Blender._

"_Hey Katy what's going, what are you reading?" says Ashley as she put her bag on the desk_

"_Um, nothing just Blender. Damn I can't wait to get out of school so I can make some real money" says Katy as puts a spoon full of cereal in her mouth._

"_What are you talking about? What about paying back all the money you borrowed to pay for school. That's going to take awhile to payback," says Ashley as she gives here a confused look._

"_Well let me you read you something. "The U.S tour for Canadian Singer/Songwriter Craig Manning has raked in over 300 million in ticket sales, along with over 150 million dollars in merchandise sales, and on top of the of that the over 6 millions records sold domestically and 15 million records sold worldwide. This comes along at a perfect companion to the news that he has been nominated for 12 Grammy's including Best Record for "As Lovers Go", Best Album, Best Rock performance by a Male Artist, and Best Rock Album. This has definitely been a banner year for Mr. Manning and his record company. Sources closes to his inner circle tell us that he had already begun writing songs for his next album. It will be a tough road ahead but we sure that we can record a new album that lives up to its predecessor" wow I mean the guy is making a money hand over fist, his lawyer must be cleaning up and have you heard his songs they're great. I would love to the woman that he wrote those songs for, she must be one lucky woman" Katy says with a sense of amazement in her words._

"_Yea me too" says Ashley as she opens her cell to reveal a picture of Craig & Ashley kissing as her wallpaper_

_Six months later Craig is back in the Studio but this time in L.A, he is working with some new producers. He wants to change it up a bit, his record company disagreed with him but they eventually relented because they trusted him so they let him do it. Craig & Casey talked everyday, for hours on end, they seem to be happy. One day Casey calls Craig up, its 7am New York time, so its 4 in the in L.A._

_Craig picks up the phone call and see that its Casey on the other end, she says, "Hey babe, I got some news I gotta tell you" _

"_Do you know what time it is, what the news" Craig says this in a tone that he hopes will mask his anger._

"_I can't tell you over the phone. It's really important. Please, I know you still recording, but this can't wait" she says in her sweet voice._

"_Okay, I'll get the time off and I'll be on the next flight out. I'll call you when I get to the Airport to tell you what time my flight will be landing at JFK, okay?" says Craig as he already begun to pick his stuff._

_Casey sounds so excited and she says "Alright I'll see you when you get here, love you bye" and hangs up before Craig could get a word in._

"Wow that was the longest ten minutes of my life, it seemed like an eternity," Craig says to himself as he gets out of the shower and gets dressed.

He makes breakfast for him and his son. They finish and he begins to clean up, and forget that he promised himself that he would go to the club to check things out. So he grabs his things and he drops little Joey at Marco's place then heads over the club.


	6. February Stars

Chapter 6: February Stars (Foo Fighters)

A/N: So this is a basic straightforward chapter. No flashbacks. I just thought that I needed a chapter that was lighter in tone, with some laughter. And I kinda deviated from the basic story, what I mean is that nothing really of interest happens in the chapter. No big revelations happens, expect for maybe the question of who Sean is with but I mean, he loves her so it any big surprise that I wrote it as such. But I still fell that it fits right into place with everything else. Craig needs a laugh; I have always viewed Craig as a character that is trapped between his Past & His Future. I get the feeling that some characters are always written as "Bad Boys" and that they are always serious and never have any fun. I hope you guys like this chapter, hell I hope you guys like the story so far.

As Craig pulls up the club, he gets out of his Dodge Charger. Pulls his guitar out of the trunk and sighs a bit as he walks through the door

He turned around and looked outside the window. It was dark and cloudy. The weather person said rain was expected for the next week or so. This meant that it would rain during the show. He was glad it was in an inside venue. He wanted to meet his Fans, so he could get to know them, and they could get to know him. So straps on his guitar plays a song that always reminded him of better times.

_I'm hanging on_

_Here until I'm gone_

_I'm right where I belong_

_Just hanging on_

_Even though I watched you come and go_

_How was I to know?_

_You'd steal the show?_

_One day I'll have enough to gamble_

_I'll wait to hear your final call_

_And bet it all_

_I'm hanging on_

_Here until I'm gone_

_Right where I belong_

_Just hanging on_

He stops and thinks to himself that he wanted them to hear his new song, he was so proud of them like they were his children, which made him of think of little Joey, and how happy he was because of his son, how he would grow up and be happy and loved. Eventually find him a wife and have a family.

"Dude why are you smiling, did you get lucky last night" Craig looks all over and finds the "Jerk" that made that comment.

"Cameron please why do you always have to kill such a happy and tender moment" Craig says as he gets up and goes to give Sean a hug.

"What im just saying you had that look on his face" Sean says this with the biggest grin on his face

"If you must know, I was thinking about my Son, speaking of which how's the little woman" says Craig as he motions to the bartender to get him two waters.

"Why do you think im here, Ellie god bless her is driving me crazy, I mean just because you're Seven months Pregnant doesn't give the right to be so demanding" Sean says this with a puzzled look on his face

"I mean wasn't she the same way when she was pregnant with Scotty. I mean she was a complete mess, bossing everyone around, and always hungry, oh wait she's always like that" Craig says while chuckling to himself

"Yea I would completely agree with you but since she found out she was having twins, it's like she into supernova mode. Don't tell this to anyone but im a little scare of her" Sean says this with a terrified look on his face

"Yea me too" says Craig as he pounds his fists against Sean

"Here you go Mr. Manning" the bartender says as he hands over two bottles of water

"Its cool man, just call me Craig. I'm not old enough to be called Mr. Manning". Craig then gives the bartender a smile.

"Well alright Craig, I gotta tell you that I love your music, I have all your albums, your kind of the reason I learn to play the guitar so that I could sing your songs to my wife. Hell the misses & me had our first dance to your song "As Lovers Go"; she'll go crazy when I tell her I met you, THE CRAIG MANNING. Look man can I get an autograph" says the bartender as he hands Craig a napkin and a Sharpie.

Craig looks at the Napkin and then turns his head to the stage and smiles "Hey man I got a better idea". He runs over to the Stage and grabs his guitar. "Look what's your name man" he asks and gets ready to start writing.

"My name is Ryan and my wife's name is Leslye," says the smiling bartender

"Look Ryan. I got this guitar in at a vintage shop in Berlin. The shop keeper said that Cat Stevens gave this to him as a token of appreciation to letting him stay with him and family one night in the late 60's and while I don't know that's true or not, this guitar has always brought me good luck and I hope that your wife will be happy as you sing to her. Okay here you go, good luck and I hope you two are together forever," Craig says as he hands over the guitar

The bartender looks down and reads the inscription it says "To Ryan and Leslye. I hope you cherish each other for the rest of your lives. For you have a love that they write about in fairly tales. Love Craig Manning" "Cool man thank you so much" says the bartender as he shakes Craig's hand

He begins to wake away and you could see him talking on his cell phone. "Hey Babe, you'll never believe who I just met". Then all you hear is a women screaming on the other end "OH MY GOD, YOU TALKED TO HIM. HOW IS HE, IS HE NICE, CAUSE I HEARD THAT HE IS." "He is such a cool guy, I'll talk to you later"

Craig & Sean look at each other & start laughing hard. "Craig, does that always happen?" says Sean as he wipes tears from his face.

"Yea, it does. But man do I love it sometimes. It's one of the reasons why I do it, why keep going, why I keep writing. The Fans and little Joey" Craig says this with a smile on his face.

"Oh I thought that Ashley was the reason you kept on going, or am I mistaken," says Sean as he looks forward and smiles

"Shut up, you pompous prick, you're just like Marco. He kept on giving me crap about Ash. I mean we haven't been together since we were 19, which was like 12 years ago. I mean I haven't talked or seen her in a decade. We both moved on. We lead very different lives. I mean I'm doing this and Ashley doing the whole Civil Rights Lawyer thing here in Toronto. I mean I'm doing great, she's doing great, why go down that road, when we don't have to" Craig says this with a smile that doesn't really fit what he feels.

"Well if the both of you moved on how come you know what kind of Lawyer she is, and where she opened her practice" Sean now looking at Craig

"Well Ellie told me, I mean didn't you know" Craig says this in defeated tone knowing that Sean caught him in a lie.

"Well of course I knew. But Ellie told me not to tell you so that you didn't have to think about her" Sean now giving Craig an evil smile

"Damn, why do I have to open my mouth?" says Craig as he begin to chuckle

"See Bro, you will always love that girl, the same way I will always love Ellie. Every girl you have ever been with or ever will be with will be compared to her. Remember Syd always had Nancy. She will be that girl that you write about; she will be your "muse". Please don't lie to me, I know she hurt you but that doesn't mean she's in your heart. And by the way maybe you should listen to Marco, that guy is smarter than the two of us combined"

"Yea Whatever man, so many years later and you guys still bring it up" says Craig as he scrubs his eyes

"Well, we bring it up because whether you want to admit it or not, you still think about, remember what happened a few weeks after you got released from the hospital" says Sean who know looking at Craig

"_You sure you want to do this, I mean this is forever, Craig are you listening to me. You're not even with her anymore." Says Sean as he tries to stop Craig from doing something that he knows he'll always regret._

"_I know what I'm doing Sean. Don't tell Ellie this but I feel empty, and you can call me co-dependant but without Ash I feel I'm a just a shell, and she is the only person that can fill it. I know you understand this, this why I'm doing this, so at least a symbol of what she means to me will always be with me" says Craig as he gets ready._

"_Alright man, but this might hurt" says Sean as he shakes his head._

_45 minutes later_

"_So did it hurt?" says Sean as he looks at the aftermath of what just happened._

_Craig gets up and says, "Nah it's just a little sore, nothing major" _

"And how" says Craig as he & Sean tap their bottle against each other. "Are you & Ellie coming to the show? I need people I know to be there," says a nervous Craig

"Dude do you have a little stage fright. Yea of course we'll come. But make sure you have Roast beef sandwiches and Starburst on hand. And oh yea and Nesquik too. Ellie has strange cravings" Sean shrugs and continues to drink his water.

"Eww, I really didn't want to know that dude. Yea I'll talk to the station and hook something up with the catering crew," Craig says with a weird look on his face, some where between laughing and about to vomit.

"Are you and Joseph going to come over for dinner tomorrow, im sure Ellie would love to see you guys, and im sure Scotty would love to hang out with little Joey" Sean looks at him waiting for an answer

"Yea of course, you guys are family. And by the way I trust Ellie cooking more than those catering people. I remember seeing Caitlin doing some report on Catering services and how people are getting sick from the food" says Craig who continues to shake his head and laugh at the same time.

This causes Sean to join in the laughter and Craig thinks to himself "I'm glad Ellie has found someone great" and that he along with Marco have become like brothers to him over the years.

"Yea man, hey where's little Joey, is he is the back somewhere. That kid is gonna be a lady-killer when he gets older, must take after the old man" says Sean who tries to hold back the laughter.

"Says the guy that's only a year younger than me. No I dropped Joseph off at Marco's house, Marco said that Joseph should have a new outfit for the show and that he would drop him off around 6, just in time for dinner" Craig says as he tunes he backup guitar

Sean gets up and says "Alright man I'll see you later, look remember what I told you, You & Ashley will always go back to each other, you will always love each other" as he pats him on his as he starts to walk away

Craig thinks about what Sean just said, and thinks to he "I hate when he's right", then he goes back to strumming the guitar.


	7. I Don't Trust Myself With Loving You

Chapter 7: I Don't Trust Myself (With Loving You) by John Mayer

A/N: This is an Ashley only chapter, and its revolves around her and her family although Craig and various other characters will be mentioned. As I wrote the last couple chapters I felt that I kinda left her behind in order to do all the flashback stuff that ended up taking more time than I originally planned. I felt that im not giving her the just do that she deserves, I mean she is definitely the female lead in this story and she has only been the focus of just one chapter. I hope you guys have liked the story so far, if anyone has issues with the story let me know, huh? This chapter takes place a day before the concert, like the last chapter it has a lighter tone to it but also some serious vibes are going on.

Ashley finished up for the day at the courthouse. She walks outside and after and she talks a bit with her clients she walks to her car. Once she gets inside the car she starts to think about the case and she feels really good about the trail, she knows that no case is ever really a slam-dunk case but it looks like the case is going her way, all of her pre-trail motions have gone her way. She takes real pride in the work that she is doing. It's obliviously not about the money, to her she wants to look back on her life and know that she has done some real positive work in the community. She lets herself get lost in her cases, which has taken away from other events in her life like getting married and starting a family. She knows that events like that were never really for ever but if she ever had the opportunity that there only one man's children that she would want to have. She Starts the car and drives over to her mother's house, she tries to have dinner with them a couple nights a week, and this is a special one because this her birthday dinner, she couldn't have it the next day cause liberty said that she had something plan for the next day.

She pull up to Kate and Jeff's house and thinks to herself "I can't believe they want to celebrate that a year closer to death, that's pretty messed up, whatever lets just through this"

She goes up those familiar steps and enter the house and says "Hey mom, im here" as she close the door behind her and locks the door.

"Hi honey, just let settle, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, why don't you just turn on the radio till then" says her mother as she prepares dinner in the kitchen.

"Okay, mom" says Ashley as she begins to turn on the radio and starts to turn the dial. At first she hear some really bad rap that only Toby would like, then some Motown, which her mother loves, then she stops when she hears a catchy song that she has never heard before but something about it bring a smile to her face.

No I'm not the man I used to be lately,

See you met me at an interesting time.

And If my past is any sign of your future,

You should be warned before i let you inside.

Hold on to whatever you find baby

Hold on to whatever will get you through

Hold on to whatever you find baby

I don't trust myself with lovin you.

I will beg my way into your garden,

Then I'll break my way out when it rains,

Just to get back to the place where I started

So I can want you back all over again

(I don't really understand)

Hold on to whatever you find baby

Hold on to whatever will get you through

Hold on to whatever you find baby

I don't trust myself with lovin you.

Who do you love?

Girl I see through, through your love.

Who do you love?

Me or the thought of me?

Me or the thought of me?

Hold on to whatever you find baby

Hold on to whatever will get you through

Hold on to whatever you find baby

I don't trust myself with lovin you.

Hold on to whatever you find baby

Hold on to whatever will get you through

Hold on to whatever you find baby

I don't trust myself with lovin you.

I don't trust myself with lovin you.

I don't trust myself with lovin you.

I don't trust myself with lovin you.

It's as if someone is brushing their hands against her cheek and bringing a warmness that she has been longing for. She comes back to reality when the D.J begins to talk.

"Well that of course was the title track off of Craig Manning's new album "I Don't Trust Myself (With Loving You)", remember guys his new album comes out next, make sure you guys go to you local record store to pick it. It looks like we have a caller, Isabella from right here in Toronto what can I do for you tonight"

A girl probably in teens comes on the air and starts to speak, "I just wanted to say that I love Craig Manning, his music speaks to me and although this song is a departure from him early work, you could that he has more of a grown up style, and I can't wait to hear his new album. Im sure its going to be great, okay bye" says the called as she hangs up the phone.

"Well thanks Isabella, im sure Mr. Manning appreciates the support. Remember tomorrow Craig will be joining Danny & Darcy in the morning to do one their famous "Breakfast With". Alright well we'll be right back on WTOR radio, Toronto only premier Rock & Alternative station" says the D.J as Ashley turns off the radio.

Ashley rests against the couch and tries to gain her composure, "Wow" she thought to herself "Craig's voice is better than ever, and those lyrics were amazing" and then she started to think about those lyrics and she asked herself "Were those lyrics about me, or were they about someone else. Is there someone else in his life?" then she stops herself. "I can't think that im sure he has moved on, and found someone better" she says to herself.

"Honey dinner is ready, let's eats" says her Mother as she peaks her head into the kitchen

Ashley gets up and says, "Okay mom, I'll be there in a second" as she walks into the kitchen. She then starts to smile.

Kate had baked her a small cake, it was a chocolate covered cake with strawberries and a couple of candles on top, Ashley's favorite

"Mom, you shouldn't have. I mean I love the cake, thanks" Ashley says this as she kisses her mom on the cheek.

"Your welcome, I honestly thought you would have hated it cause you're not a kid anymore. See Jeff shows what you know" says Kate as she looks over to Jeff who is reading the newspaper.

"No mom of course I love it, it was really sweet of it. Can we now sit down to eat, im starving" says Ashley she motions for her mother to sit down.

Ashley sits down wonders where a certain short little person that has always annoyed her was, "Hey mom where's Toby"

"Oh, he's still in San Francisco on business. Who knew he would rise up the corporate ladder so fast, i mean he started out as graphic designer. He said he was sorry and said he would try to call you" says Kate as she places all the food on the table.

"See Kate I told you all that computer stuff would eventually turn out all right," says Jeff as he reads a magazine with Craig on the cover which Ashley couldn't help but look at.

They start to eat. Everyone is enjoying his or her meal. Kate & Jeff can notice a tiny bit of sadness in their daughter' eyes.

"What's wrong honey," says Jeff as he motion for Kate to pass him the Mash Potatoes

"Nothing Jeff, im fine just a bit tired. Cases wear me out sometimes especially ones that are high on emotion. I mean the trail hasnt even started but i wanted this to go great not for myself but for my clients, they are hard working individuals who have been screwed over by their employers" says Ashley as she picks her food.

"You know I can tell when you're lying to me, right? It is a gift that we mothers all share" says Kate as she lifts her daughter chin up.

Ashley looks straight into her mother's eyes and says, "Alright, I heard Craig's new song, and the lyrics made me think of everything that had happened between us. I mean those lyrics were they about me, or were they about some girl that he was seeing. Mom I still love him to so much. I can't believe that I let him go, we would be married and we would have a family of our own". She starts to cry.

Kate gets up and puts her arms around her daughter trying to comfort her. "Look Ashley let me tell you something. I'm going to be honest with you at first I didn't like that boy at all, he was the first boy that broke your heart and made you cry, he was also the one who almost ruined your father's wedding, even though it really wasn't his fault, and yet after all that you still took him back. But I must say after a while that boy grew on me, he was respectful and courteous. He earn all are respects back. We all know that he is going to be the only person you would ever love and the same goes for him. And I remember when the two of you broke up, that entire summer all you did was cry and cry, you could've filled up an ocean with all your tears, but I'm sure he was going through the same thing. Now while it's been a long time since you guys have spoken, those feelings inside of you have never left. So while you doubt if he still feels the same way about you, you have to ask yourself, is there any other girl in this world how would make Craig feel the way you did? And make him write those lyrics"

"No, mom I guess there isn't. Thank you" says Ashley with a hopeful smile

"Well then you have your answer" Kate says as she grabs the plates off of the table.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow, little lady" says Jeff trying to lighten the mood somewhat

"Oh liberty said something about going to breakfast and listening to some music. It's not much but its the way I like, nice and low key" says Ashley who finishes helping her mother do the dishes.

Ashley wipes her hand and looks at Kate and says "Mom, do you mind if I stay her tonight. So this way Liberty can we pick me up tomorrow"

"Sure honey, just makes sure that you call Liberty and let her know," says Kate who looks over at Jeff

Ashley walks into the other room and begins to dial. "Hey Lib, it's me Ash…" who could no longer be heard.

"Kate, does Ashley have any idea what Liberty has up her sleeves. I mean how do you think she going react to seeing Craig tomorrow" asks Jeff as he gets up

"I guess were about to find out, I hope he will want to see her. All I know is that tomorrow is going to be interesting. Lets just go to sleep, alright? Ashley honey, were going to sleep".

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you" she says, then continues her conversation with Liberty "look whatever you have planned just pick me up at my mother's house, alright I'll talk to you later" Ashley says this as she starts to head upstairs to sleep.

Ashley sits in the bed that holds so many memories, she thinks about the past at first a sense of gloom thinking about all the mistakes that she has made but something strange happened she started to smile she thought about what her mother said to her _"is there any other girl in this world how would make Craig feel the way you did? And make him write those lyrics". _She started to think about "there is isn't girl who could ever put those feelings into his heart. Regardless of how many girls he had been whether it be Manny, or Ellie, or any other girls. There is no one in this world he could ever love more than me. Too bad I can never tell him that I know that, how did everything go so wrong so fast. What am I going to do, well I try to have fun tomorrow". Ashley lies back in bed and closes her eyes.

It's Three o'clock in the morning and she gets startled, she is completely out of it. She looks down and see that her cell phone is going off, she picks up the phone and says 'hellooooo"

"Oh, crap I didn't wake you up did I? Says the person on the other line

"Who is this, its 3 in the morning and its my birthday" says Ashley in a disheveled tone

"It's me Toby, I just wanted to say happy birthday" in the softest tone he could.

"Thank you Toby, but can I go back to sleep, I have to get up early. I'll talk you later, ok?" says Ashley as is about to hang up.

"Alright, have a good birthday, Ok?" says Toby

She hangs up the phones and goes back to sleep.


	8. Carry This Picture

Chapter 8: Carry This Picture (Dashboard Confessional)

A/N: The basic backstory for this chapter is that it's the day of the show. It's actually about what happens before the show even starts. Neither Craig nor Ashley are not going to be prepared for what comes next, both their lives will ultimately change forever, good or bad they will it face it. The Song/Title doesn't show up in this chapter, but will make an appearance next as apart of the set list.

The alarm goes off at 5 in the morning; Craig lets the alarm go off a couple times before he decides to get up. The station told him that he had to be there before 7, so he did have some time, but Craig is the type of artist who likes to be there early. So after he takes a shower, he gets ready and makes himself some tea. Ellie and Sean are supposed to pick up little Joey; Craig felt it unnecessary to make him wake up as early as he did. After Craig got finished he grabbed his guitar, text his bandmates to see where they were. Johnny his guitarist told him that he had just woken up and that he would be there as soon as he could to do the sound check. Janice his drummer was already there and was mad that no one else had arrived; she was always the one that made sure everyone was on time. And finally Steve his bassist had just got out of the shower. Everyone had told him not to be nervous; that the show would be great and that he would be funny and engaging when speaking to all the fans. No matter how many times he told himself that, he could not get pass the feeling that might screw things up. To clam his nerves he got in his car and drove to the coffee shop next to the club, and sat down on a bench, no one was there was expect for one employee who looked over to Craig a couple times but decided that it would be better to leave him alone with his thoughts. He saw that it was 5:30, he had about 15 minutes, and he looked outside the window and saw that the sun was rising. He just sat there for what seem to be like an eternity but was like for 5 minutes, not a single thought enters his mind. Craig liked to clear his mind of any thoughts that way he could at least for a few moments have no worries. As he came back to reality he felt better about the situation, so got up gathered his things and left the coffee shop not before leaving a 20 tip, he felt the kid had earned it for giving him his space. As he walked to the club he remember that someone told him that he had to go through the back, as he entered the building the noise was palpable, everyone was moving around, the catering people were setting up for breakfast, people from the radio station were scattered throughout the building making sure everything was going as planned. One of the P.A came up to Craig and told him that his bandmates were setting up and that he should meet them there. As soon he walk through the stage he could hear the fans outside waiting to come in, he didn't say anything. He let out a big sigh, and prepared for the biggest show of his life.

Ashley woke up to her cell phone going off, it was Liberty. She really didn't want to pick up her phone, Ashley thought to herself "its my birthday and some is waking me at 5:30 in the morning, fine I'll pick it up."

"Hello Liberty, what's going on" says Ashley as she finally gets up off her bed.

"Get Ready, I'll be at your house around 6, and we'll go get some breakfast, okay?" says Liberty who sounds extremely excited.

"Alright Liberty, I'll see you in a bit" says Ashley as she starts to pick out what she is going to wear, her mother had lent her a few things to wear since she didn't go home the night before.

Ashley gets ready and goes downstairs to make some coffee but sees that her mother is already up.

"Happy birthday honey, why are you up so early" says Kate while not trying to make it known that she already knew what was going to happen.

"Liberty is taking me out for breakfast, and then she said we could whatever I want. Although I don't have the faintest idea of what I want to do." Says Ashley with a confused look on her face.

"I'm sure you'll come with something honey, just remember this is your day, do whatever makes you happy, okay?" says Kate as she pours Ashley as a cup of coffee.

After Ashley finishes her cup of coffee she gets ready. Its 6 o'clock and Ashley hears Liberty honking on her horn just as Ashley begun to nod off, Ashley has never really said anything but she hates that Liberty is always on time especially now that she wanted to get some sleep. As soon as she gets into the car, Liberty hands her a blindfold.

"Excuse you, I am not putting a blindfold on, the last time I did this sort of thing my life went to hell. I'm not going through that again." Says Ashley as she hands back the blindfold

"Come on Ash please it will ruin the surprise. You have to put your trust in people. Look nothing bad is going to happen, okay?" says Liberty as she holds out the blindfold.

Ashley grabs the blindfold and says "Alright Lib but I better not regret this" as she puts it on.

They drive for a little bit and once they get to the location, Liberty says, "alright Ash, you can go ahead on take off the blindfold.

Ashley proceeds to do so; once she takes it off she reads the sign on the building. "WTOR presents the Danny & Darcy Show", and underneath that sign it says "Special Event: Invitation only". She doesn't know what to make of it, but then she sees something that startles her, she sees a bunch of people in line and most of them are wear Craig Manning T-Shirt and then she remembers that on the radio they were promoting a special show with Craig.

She looks back at Liberty and says "take me home Liberty, I don't want to be here. You told me nothing bad was going to happen"

"Ashley, look you haven't seen him in over ten years, remember time can mend old wounds. I'm sure he would love to see you, anyways there is no way I'm leaving, and your mom won't pick you, she thought that this was a good idea, so your out of luck lady, unless you want to walk home."

"My mom knew about this, why would you do this Liberty? What possible reason would you have for this. He probably hates me after everything I did" says Ashley who at this point doesn't know what to think.

"You don't think I've noticed that picture of you & Craig in your office, or your reaction any time one of Craig's songs come on the radio. You will always be in love with him and I'm sure he doesn't hate you, im sure that he thinks about you all the time. If you don't do something about it you will always regret it, okay so can we go in already, look I'll make a deal with you the first moment you feel uncomfortable we'll leave ok?" says Liberty as she starts to get out of the car

Ashley looks at Liberty and says, "Alright, I have a bad feeling about this. Lets just get in line"

They go up to the front the door and see the countless number of fans waiting to get in. They go to the end of the line where they overhear two fans talking one says to the other "I can't wait to meet Craig, I so want him to write a song about me, god I wish I was the girl he writes about, I'm that sure that their so much in love". The other one responses back "are you sure that the girl actually exist, I mean the way he writes those lyrics it makes me believe that the girl imaginary, if she did exist I hope she knows that she's gotta be one of the luckiest girls in the world, for anyone to write about her that way. Ashley and Liberty both look at each other and Ashley begins to blush a little.

They go inside and everyone could see that the stage was rearranged in order to create more of a intimate setting. They set it up in an oval with the stage where Craig would play was next to Danny & Darcy were set up from. There were three mics set up, one for every area. The chairs were set up in a way so as to give access to the catering services, and because this concert had no age restrictions the bar was blocked off. Ashley and Liberty sit in the back as to not attract any attention. The moment she sits down she sees Ellie and Sean in the front row, she immediately notices that Ellie is pregnant. Ashley doesn't want to get into an argument so she tells Liberty that she has to go the bathroom. As she finds the bathroom she sees a little boy walking around who seems lost. She goes up to him

"Hi, are you lost" says Ashley to the little boy

The little boy doesn't say anything in response

Ashley gives him a confused look and says, "Are you ok, little man?"

"I was told never to speak with strangers, they could be dangerous" says the little boy

She chuckles and says, "Oh, well my name is Ashley"

The little boy smiles and says, "My name is Joseph but everyone calls me little Joey"

Ashley smiles back at him and says "Well see where not strangers anymore. Let's go find your parents, I'm sure they're worried about you"

Joey looks at her in a very innocent demeanor and says "Well my mom's with the angels, or at least that's what my dad tells me. I never got to meet her, but I know my dad is around here somewhere. Dad, are you here?"

What Ashley sees next shocks her. Craig walks out of the dressing room and little Joey runs up to him and gives him a big hug.

"Where were you kiddo, I thought I lost you, can you please try not to do that again" says Craig as he holds him tight.

Ashley slowly backs away, she ask herself "could this be true, could Craig be a dad, does this mean he moved on with his life, and what about what Joey said that his mom was "with the angels", does that mean she dead". So many thoughts ran through her head, she did not want to make of it. So she went back to her seat.

"I wasn't lost dad, I was with my new friend, but I don't know where she went" says Joey to Craig

Craig gives a puzzled look and says "Ok, but remember what I said, you do not talk to strangers, ok"

"Alright dad" responds Joey

Once she got back Liberty could tell that something happened

"What happened Ash, you look like you saw a ghost, wait did you see Craig" says Liberty who now looks more concerned

Ashley turns to face her and says "Oh yea I saw him, but I also saw his son"

"Wait he has a son, when did that happened" says Liberty who looks flabbergasted

A fan overhears them and says, "The Rumor is that he does have a son, and he should be about 10 years old and was named after his step dad, although his manager won't cop to it"

Liberty looks at Ashley and says "what are you gonna do Ash'

"I don't know Liberty but this going to a weird day"


	9. Brand New Colony

Chapter 9: Brand New Colony (Postal Service)

A/N: This is the second half the last chapter. This is where you see Craig play the show, and then answers some of the questions that his fans have for him. Ashley is basically reeling from what she just found out, so basically she is in shock for most of the chapter, but she does eventually come back around. I'll try to make this chapter lighter in tone, which basically means that Danny & Darcy will get to shine in this chapter. I've tired to make these chapter as readable as I can, so they are not to long. I hope guys have like what I've written so far.

It's about 5 minutes before Craig is supposed to head out to the stage, after he found little Joey walking around he had a P.A take him back to his seat and deliver a message to Sean telling him not let him out his sight. Right now it's only Craig and his thoughts; this was the routine that he had for himself before any gig. He thought about the moments that led up to this, he about how his time in high school, he thought about his friends, some that weren't there physically but spiritually. Then memories of Ashley started to flood his head, at first it felt will a rush, but as he started shift through all of his emotions he gained a bit of perspective of everything. After all the pain that they had caused each other it would never change how he felt about her, she was his soul, his heart. But as these thoughts enter his mind he knew that he would probably never see her again. He shook his head and picked up a bottle of water and picked up a little bottle. The bottle said "Lithium: Take One Pill every 8 hours" underneath it said "Prescribed to: Craig Manning", he ingested the pill and let out a big sigh, and thought to himself "after all these years I'm still fighting these disease", as he picked up his guitar and walked outside closing the door behind him.

As soon as Craig exits his dressing room he could hear the loud roar of the audience, he has a smile on his face. He can hear Danny & Darcy talking to the audience, and he lifts his head to see his bandmates. They all get in a circle and Steven says a little pray, although Craig has never been a religious man he still encourages Steven to do it because it has always brought good luck.

After the prayer was finished, the morning show's executive producer came up to them trying to get a feel of how they were feeling, and then told them that they were about to go on stage. They had done of a run through the day before, the plan was that Craig and his band would do about four songs, they set list included "Won't Go Home Without you", "Carry This Picture", "I Don't Trust Myself (With Loving You)" and then they would play a request by an audience member, and in between the songs would they would talk with Danny & Darcy, then followed by a question and answer period with the fans. The show would take about two hours more or less. After the show Craig offered to stay for a while and sign autographs and take some pictures. The producer leads them to the stage.

Craig steps through the door just as Danny and Darcy announces him. At first he is blinded by the swarms of pictures that are taken and deafen by their scream, he remember what his manager told him once, "Close your eyes and just smile, everything else would be fine", he follows suit and moves over to where Danny and Darcy are set up. He sits down and takes a drink of water; he is followed by his bandmates who sit to the left and right of him.

Danny looks around and says "It's 8:10 in the morning, and I have to say is wow, this is incredible, I have never heard this loud of an ovation. Have you Darcy"

"No, I'm dumbfounded by all this. This must be a boost to the old ego, huh Craig?" says Darcy

"Yea, this pretty much amazing. Dude I think my eardrums are going to explode" says Craig as he tries to cover his ears.

"I Love you Craig. Please merry me, I want to have your kids" says a fan who is jumping around wearing a Mrs. Manning T-shirt and has a poster full of picture of him.

"Well when is the wedding" responds Craig.

Everyone laughs. They fan responded back "Anytime you want, but you gotta pay for it."

"Alright how about tomorrow, we can go to Vegas, no I'm sorry I can't marry you, I don't even know you" says Craig as he gets and moves over to the fan. As he reaches her she basically jumps on him and gives him a big hug.

At this point in time Ashley is still out of it, she still doesn't know what to think. But snaps out of it as she hears everyone laugh. She looks to see Craig hugging the fan, she sees that Craig looks happy and hasn't been weighed down by the past like she has. But then she thinks to herself "well it has been 12 years, I'm it was just as hard for him as it has for me. But he has had a child with another woman, and if that fan is right and he is about 10 years old, then that mean it must have not taken that long to get over me".

Liberty sees the look in Ashley's eyes and whispers in her ears "look honey just because he has a child doesn't mean that he doesn't still love you. Look you know how he feels about and trust me he has not gotten over you; even it has been many years. Don't let this get you down it's your birthday, try and have some fun, okay?"

"Sure Lib, I'll try but I can't make any promises to you. This isn't some little piece of gossip about Craig; this is living, breathing boy who calls Craig dad. I mean he is a father and where the kid's mother is, are Craig and her still together, is she dead like he said so. I don't know what to think about it, I'm just so confused," says Ashley as she gives Liberty a fake smile

Craig walks back to the stage and puts his headphones on, and thinks for a second and just starts laughing. He looks over to Ellie and Sean, who are just chuckling at the fact that Craig gets this amount of attention, that this is the same guy they knew in high school and he is now a huge rock star, that all of his dreams came true.

"Alright Craig, that was weird but it also bring up a question are you with anyone right now, we all know that you are an extremely private guy and are very secretive about your personal life" says Darcy.

"Well Darcy, you're right I really don't like to talk about my life, my belief is that you can get to know me better by listening to my music than talking to me. But to answer your question, no I am not without anyone right now, it's actually been a while since I've been with anyone, it's kinda hard to find someone that gets me. Plus the fact that it's a little hectic right now with the album coming out, and we are going to be doing a tour to support it" says Craig

Ashley picks up her and smiles at what Craig had just said. Liberty sees her smiling and says "I told you so, so you're the only one who gets him".

Danny looks to Craig and say "Well you just brought up the fact that there will be a tour, can you explain a little more in detail"

Craig takes a swig of water and begins to talk "well right now its early April, we'll be hitting the road in early June, I know it's a little late but I set it up this way for a reason. My friend Ellie, who is in the front row, and as everyone can she is very much pregnant, well she is 7 months pregnant and she will be due in sometime in late May/early June. So I kinda want to be there for her and Sean, her husband. So when we go on tour it will be a North American solely, we'll most playing most major cities in the States, and then we'll come back and play almost every major Canadian province, and we'll end the tour right here in Toronto, in late August. Then when December hit, we'll go on the second leg of the tour, which will hit most European cities."

"We heard a rumor that you' bought a house right here in Toronto, you could please either confirm or deny it" asks Darcy

"Wow, when did you turn into Walter Conkrite Darce? Nah I'm kidding I did buy a house here in Toronto. It's a great house, a lot of space but not too big, I even built myself a state of the art studio. Look I haven't told anyone outside of the band, the record label, and my manager, so I guess this is a major exclusive or what not but I'm planning to slow down a bit. I've been doing this for a long time and I feel a little worn out, so after the tour I'm going to step back a bit" says Craig with a hopeful look on his face.

The audience is in shock, they are all thinking the same thing, is he retiring?

Ashley doesn't know what to make of this news; Craig always told her that he would want to be on tour his entire life if he could.

Danny looks at Darcy then over to Craig and asks, "Does this mean you are going to retire from the industry?"

"Sort of, don't get me wrong I'll be involved in the industry, I feel there is a lot I can give back but I guess the best term for it is "semi-retirement". I know a lot of people will not understand this move but I feel that it is the best thing for me right now, and If I feel like recording some stuff, all I got do is go into the next room and work. All I'm saying is that after the tour is done that I'll be done with touring. It's hard being away from home up to 6 months of the year, so when this is over I can focus on what really matters" says Craig as he looks out into the crowd, he catches both Ellie and Sean looking at him and seem to approve of his decision.

"Well what are you going to do with all your free time" ask Darcy trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I mean there is a lot of things that I have missed out on, maybe I'll take up crocheting who knows all i do know is that i'll be able to spend time with the people I love" says Craig is looking at his son.

"Well on that note, we'll go to a commercial break. Remember you can stream this event on we'll be back." Says Danny as they go off the air.

Ashley looks over to Liberty and says, "I'm not hearing wrong, right? Craig said he was going into "semi-retirement", right?"

Liberty looks back to her and says "Oh, you heard right. I'm guess it's so that he can spend more time with his son, look he is going on tour during the summer and the winter when his son would most likely be on break from school"

During the break Darcy looks over to Craig and asks, "Dude, are you sure about this. I mean your only 31."

"I know Darcy but I feel this is the right thing to do, I want to spend as time with my son as I can. I mean I have way too much money, I'll be set forever and Little Joey will never have to worry about money, he can go to whatever college he wants" says Craig as straps on his guitar.

Danny checks the clocks and sees that they only have a minute till the get back. He calls over Darcy; she puts on her headphones he begins to talks.

"Well we're back on WTOR radio, Toronto Premier Rock & Alternative station, it's 8:30 in the morning. Craig and the guys, oh sorry Janice I mean Craig and the band are going to play the first single off of the new record "I Don't Trust Myself (With Loving You)", hit it guys" says Danny as Janice is staring a hole into head.

Janice counts them off "1, 2, 3, 4"

Craig's voice echoes throughout the club

_No I'm not the man I used to be lately, _

_See you met me at an interesting time. _

_And If my past is any sign of your future, _

_You should be warned before I let you inside._

_Hold on to whatever you find baby _

_Hold on to whatever will get you through _

_Hold on to whatever you find baby _

_I don't trust myself with lovin you. _

The Crowd follows along by swaying back and forth

_I will beg my way into your garden, _

_Then I'll break my way out when it rains, _

_Just to get back to the place where I started _

_So I can want you back all over again _

_(I don't really understand) _

_Hold on to whatever you find baby _

_Hold on to whatever will get you through _

_Hold on to whatever you find baby _

_I don't trust myself with lovin you. _

_Who do you love? _

_Girl I see through, through your love._

_Who do you love? _

_Me or the thought of me? _

_Me or the thought of me? _

_Hold on to whatever you find baby _

_Hold on to whatever will get you through _

_Hold on to whatever you find baby _

_I don't trust myself with lovin you. _

_Hold on to whatever you find baby _

_Hold on to whatever will get you through _

_Hold on to whatever you find baby _

_I don't trust myself with lovin you. _

_I don't trust myself with lovin you. _

_I don't trust myself with lovin you. _

_I don't trust myself with lovin you_.

The crowd goes crazy everyone is cheering, even Ashley finds herself clapping extremely loud. Darcy gets on the mic and says, "Wow guys that was amazing, Craig your voice was awesome, and Johnny your guitar playing was amazing."

"Thanks Darcy, we really appreciate it," says Johnny as Craig drinks some water.

Once the crowd dies, Danny looks over to Craig and asks, "Hey Craig, it's definitely an awesome song, but it is a departure from what people consider being your natural sound. Could you please the background of the song and why you chose it as the first single of the album?"

"Well first of all I have to give it up to my bandmates, without them I would be nowhere; they push me to be the best that I can. Secondly to answer your question, the song is definitely about change in a person's life and it affects their relationships with people. At first there is doubt about those relationship but in the end you still care about these people but you see them through a different perspective. The style of the song has to definitely be credited to Ben Harper, who I consider to be a close friend of mine; he shares co-producing title on this record. I would agree with you that it is a departure of "my sound", but I feel like I'm still growing not only as a person but as a musician, and this is proof of that change. Why did I pick this song as the first single? Well we decided as a band that this song popped this most and felt that this song set the tone for what the direction of this album would be." Says Craig as he looks down to the audience.

"Do you feel that your audience will go along with you and the new sound that you are presenting?" asks Darcy

Craig looks back at Darcy and says "Well I feel that they will, I have always had the belief that our fans are one of the smartest fans in the industry and they have a good sense of what good music really is. I mean Steven and I have had discussions about this and we both agree with that the fact that our fans have grown with us. I mean when we first started out we had a very rough sound, as the years went by we have polished our sound and have grown up as musicians and song writers, so I believe that this is the natural progression of our music."

Ashley looks up to Craig, who is now talking to his bassist and smiles. The whole time she is smiling she thinks to herself "That's the Craig I remember, the same guy that could talk about music for days on end. He is right he has definitely matured but he is still boyish at heart. I'm glad after everything that's happened that piece of him has never left"

Danny & Darcy look at each other with agreeing looks, and Danny says, "Well on that note, we'll go to break; we'll be right back, after the news. It's 8:45 in the morning". They go off the air as the crowd goes wild.

Craig feels good about that exchange but he remembers that its only the first song, he has a few more to go, just as finishes his thought the producer told him that they were about to go on.

Darcy tries to settle down the crowd and says "Alright and were back on WTOR It's 8:55, and you just heard the classic from Rise Against, "Prayer of the Refugee". This is of course The Danny & Darcy show, and if you've not been listening to the show yet, the question is what the hell is the matter with you, because you've missed the revelation that Craig Manning will going into semi-retirement, and an awesome performance of his hit single "I Don't Trust Myself (With Loving You)". Craig what will be the next song that you'll be playing?"

Craig looks around at his bandmates and they agree on what song to play. "Well guys where going to be unveiling what is going to be the next single from the album, it's called "Won't Go Home Without You", Janice can you sound us off?"

I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen

She left before I had the chance to say

Oh

The words that would mend the things that was broken

But now it's far too late, she's gone away

Every night you cry yourself to sleep

Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?

Why does every moment have to be so hard?"

Hard to believe that

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

The taste of your breath, I'll never get over

The noises that you made kept me awake

Oh

The weight of things that remains unspoken

Built up so much it crushed us everyday

Every night you cry yourself to sleep

Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?

Why does every moment have to be so hard?"

Hard to believe that

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

Of all the things I felt but never really shown

Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go

I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

And I won't go home without you

And I won't go home without you

And I won't go home without you

The crowd erupts with applauds

Craig smiles and looks around sees Liberty, he waves over to her, he can tell that she is talking to someone but the lights are blocking the figure, the one thing he could tell is that it is a women. He laughs at the response of the crowd; it's definitely the reaction that he wanted.

Liberty looks over to Ashley just as the song finishes and whispers in her "And you're going to tell me that that song wasn't about you. He is still in love; you just have to face it. Oh my god, I think he is waving at me, keep looking down."

"Oh crap did he see me?" says Ashley she has her head down to the floor.

Liberty sees that Craig is talking to his bandmates and says, "Yea, I don't think he saw you, he is talking to his cute guitarist."

"Liberty, this is really not the time for that. Wow those lyrics were amazing, but I don't want to get my hopes up, if that song isn't about me, i don't think i'll be able to stand that," says Ashley who looks to taken aback by what just happened.

Liberty lightly grabs Ashley's face and tells her "you gotta be kidding me, stop being so goddamn low on yourself. It's obvious that those lyrics are about you, so get over yourself, not everyone has a world famous rock star that writes and sings for me, geez."

Danny stands up and claps and says "Wow Craig that was an amazing song, could you tells what the meaning behind the lyrics, if you don't mind."

Craig smiles back and says, "It's cool, the song is about what happens after a breakup and the regrets you have it. You just feel like if you tell them how you feel that things could change, like you just got your heart ripped out of your chest, and that one person is the only person who can put it back. I'm some in the crowd know what I'm talking about".

Liberty Nudges Ashley. Ashley looks back at her and smiles. "See Ash, you are all he thinks about, you are the love of his life"

Ashley has a hopeful smile on her face and says, "Yea I guess so"

"Well guys I'm with Danny, that song was great, soulful yet has a kick to it. Now when we get from the break we'll hear another song from the guys and then they'll take questions from the audience" says Darcy

During the break Ashley notices that Craig got off the stage and made his way down to Ellie, Sean, and his son. They all look happy, sort of like a makeshift family, even though Craig had Joey and Angie he never felt like he really apart of their family. This was everything Craig had ever hoped for, she was really happy for him, but at the same time she was sad because it wasn't her on the other end with him. But she knew it was her mistake that caused this chain of events to happen. She sees that Craig gets a kiss on the check from his son as he gets back on stage.

The show had done their entertainment report than they went back to commercials.

"Alright that was "If I Had Eyes" by Jack Johnson, this is The Danny & Darcy on WTOR and it's almost 9:15. We are about to hear another song from Craig and the guys, but I just wanted to talk about what the off air conversion that were just having, Janice could you please explain the story that you were telling" says Danny as he looks over to the stage

"What do you want the G-rated version or the uncensored version" asks Janice

"Well since this is the family show, and we don't get fined, let's go the G-rated version," says Danny

"Well when we were on tour a couple of years ago, we were playing a show in Chicago in the middle of January, the night before the show Johnny decided to drink a little too much, well to make an extremely long story short he end running naked down the middle of main street, the cops arrested him for incident exposure. But the funniest thing of all is that he got frost bite on his ass, he couldn't sit for two weeks" say Janice who along with everyone else is laughing

Johnny just looks down and shakes his head. He then laughs it off and takes a bow.

"Alright, what are you guys going to play?" says Darcy as she chuckles

"Were going to play something off of the first album, "Carry This Picture". It's actually one of favorite songs to play.

Carry this picture for luck

Kept in a locket

Tucked in your collar

Close to your chest

Make it a secret

Shown to the closest friends

And meet me at quarter to 7

The sun will still shine then

At this time of year

We'll head to the inlet

And we'll share a bottle there

And color the coast with your smile

It's the most genuine thing

That I've ever seen

I was so lost

But now I believe

And follow me south of the big docks

They tether the boats

The rich men revere

As so important

They hire our fathers to steer

And down to the edge of the water

Where we'll spill our guts

And we'll name our fears

I'll give you this picture

Keep it and don't

Be

Scared

And color the coast with your smile

It's the most genuine thing

That I've ever seen

I was so lost

But now I believe

And the coast

Your smile is the most genuine thing

That I've ever seen

I was so lost

But now I believe

And I believe

Now I believe

Now I believe

Once the song finishes the crowd gives them a great reception, they are so loud that Craig starts to blush. Danny and Darcy signal them to sit down; it was time the Q & A period of the show. The producer told the fan that if they had any questions for Craig that they had to line up. It would be about 15 to 20 minutes; the lines were all the way to the back of the building. The catch was that the person who asked the best question would make the request. The first couple of people don't really ask question they just to tell Craig how much he means to them and how his songs have meant to him. Then a young girl probably 17 or 18 years old comes up to the mic, Craig can tell that she's extremely nervous.

"Hi, are you ok?" Craig says as he looks over to her

"Yea, I'm just a little nervous. I just want to know how you write your songs" responses back the girl

"It may seem like it's weird to most people, but they are times when I don't sleep. I feel like there is something in my head to is dying to get out, so I just start writing, then when I done writing them, I look them over, revise them, and I try to find the hook. At times a write a lot all at once, and then other times I don't write at all, it comes and goes, I don't really know how to explain it. That was a great question, though." Says Craig as he gives her an approving smile.

The next person comes up; it's a boy about 16. Craig starts to chuckle as he sees a mirror image of himself at that age. Ashley looks up to Craig and then sees what he is looking at, and then she knows exactly what he is laughing about.

"Hey man, I just wanted to tell you that I think you're an awesome musician. I just to ask you as one musician to another what is the recording process like." Says the kid.

"Well the way we record song, is that obviously I write down the lyrics first, then me & Johnny learn these songs on acoustic guitars then we move on to fenders and gibson's, Steve puts down the bass track, and Janice creates the beat. The style of the song is always determined by the lyrics, if they're "softer" lyrics then we'll use acoustic guitars and what not, I have always had the belief that the music should always support what I'm writing. Another good question." Says Craig as he looks to his bandmates.

Then all of a sudden Liberty comes up to the mic. Ashley had not taken her eyes off Craig so she was surprised when she looked to the side of her and saw that Liberty was gone, she got up and saw her coming up to the mic. Ashley was so freaked out that she tried to signal Liberty but she didn't see her, Ashley put her head down as she began to ask the question. Craig is surprised that Liberty was the one who going to ask the question.

"Hey Craig" says Liberty

"Hey Lib. Oh sorry for those of you who doesn't know who this is, this young lady is Liberty Van Zandt. She & I went to school together, and she is the sister of Danny boy here" response Craig. As everyone looks at him

Danny doesn't say anything he just stands up and waves over to his sister

"Craig, I know that you are not going to like talking about it. But could you tell the audience who the song "As Lovers Go" is about?" says Liberty as she give Craig a wicked smile.

Ellie gets up from her chair and stares a hole into Liberty's head; Sean gets up to relax her. Ashley doesn't know what to think, she feels like she is going to die.

Craig scratches his head and says, "It's ok Ellie, can you sit down please, and Liberty you know you're putting me in a tough situation, right? All right well that song is about my ex-girlfriend, who I was about to ask to merry me. I actually wrote that song after I decided to ask her, but I made myself the promise that once I finished recording what become the second album I would ask her. But events transpired that resulted us in breaking up. It's a little hard to talk about it. I guessing the next question is do I still think about her? and I know Ellie is gonna hate for saying this, but I do think about her, but that was a really long time ago."

Ashley looks at him, she can see the hurt in his eye, but was happy because of the fact that he still cares about her.

Darcy can tell the mood of the crowd was down, everyone could see that Craig was in shock about what just happened. So she made some joke, everyone tired to laugh. A Few more people came up to ask question, one was about what he favorite food was, "Fries with gravy" replied Craig, another one was about what his favorite city in the world was, and he responded that Beijing, China was. The last question asked was what he likes to do during his free time, Craig responded "That when I have free time I jam with my friends, go to movies, read, and I like to run, it clears my mind"

"Well on that note I think we'll chose which audience member had the best question of the morning was. Guys have you decided which question was the best one?" Says Danny as he looks over to the band

Johnny grabs the mic and says "yea, we decided that the girl who asked us about how Craig writes his lyrics, she seemed nice, so yea we picked her"

The girl gets up; she looks so happy that she got picked. She went up to the mic, Darcy asked what her name was, and she said her name was Allison.

"Ok, well I would like to hear "As Lovers Go", please it's my favorite song of all time, please"

"Ok, we'll play it for you ok," says Craig as he grabs his guitar and looks around to his bandmates.

She said "I've gotta be honest,

You're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."

And I said, "You must be mistaken,

Cause I'm not fooling...this feeling is real"

She said...she said, "You gotta be crazy,

What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?

"No, you've got wits, you've got looks,

You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."

All wrong.

All wrong.

But you got me...

I'll be true; I'll be useful...

I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.

And I'll belong to you...

If you'll just let me through.

This is easy as lovers go,

So don't complicate it by hesitating.

And this is wonderful as loving goes,

This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?

And I said "I've gotta be honest

I've been waiting for you all my life."

For so long I thought I was asylum bound,

But just seeing you makes me think twice.

And being with you here makes me sane,

I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.

You've got wits...you've got looks,

You've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?

Tonight.

Tonight.

But you've got me...

As he scans the crowd, he sees something that I didn't believe. It was Ashley, she was a little older, she has shorter hair than he remembered, but it was still her. His heart started to race harder as if it was going to jump out of his heart. He just stopped playing, he just looked at her. Johnny came up to him to tap on his shoulder. He looks at him, then he looks at to the crowd and everyone is staring at him, he noticed that Ashley isn't there. By that time Ashley had gotten out of seat of went the back, Liberty followed her and asked what was wrong. She had her head down and said "I can't believe he saw me, I feel like my heart is jumping out of my chest". Back to the stage and Craig gets his bearing and finishes the song.

I'll be true; I'll be useful...

I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.

And I'll belong to you...

If you'll just let me through.

This is easy as lovers go,

So don't complicate it by hesitating.

And this is wonderful as loving goes,

This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?

This is easy as lovers go,

So don't complicate it by hesitating.

And this is wonderful as loving goes,

This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?

Everyone claps Craig smiles. Danny and Darcy head up to the stairs, they hug. Darcy thanks the guys for playing, and Danny thanks the fans. They talk about what's on the next day's show. Craig thanks everyone, and the show ends with the audience giving them a standing ovation. Craig gets off the stage; he goes over to his family and gives them a big hug. Ellie asks him what that was about, and he blames it on the lights blinding him. Someone came up to Craig and told him that he had about 15 minutes and they would do the autograph signing event. He said ok, and he told Ellie that he needed to change and if she could watch Joey till he got back.

Liberty and Ashley were talking and they see Craig heading for his dressing room, he closes the door but it doesn't close all the way. Liberty pushes her in that direction and says "Look you need to talk to him; you need to tell him how you feel". "Alright fine I will, just I need to figure out what I'm going to say" says Ashley as she walks to his to his dressing room. Craig takes off his shirt and tosses it into his bag, he stops for a second trying to regain his breath, and Ashley just looks at him, and sees that he is shirtless. She starts to bite her lip; she sees how his body looks so good. She thought to herself "he must have a personal trainer, cause damn". She then notices that he has a few tattoos, some musical notes going down his right side, a maple leaf logo on his right shoulder blade, and then she notices something that surprises her, behind his left ear is her Initials. She doesn't know what to make of it. He puts his shirt on and feels that someone is behind him and says "Look I'll be right there" as he grabs his wallet and keys. He turns around and feels like he just saw a ghost.

"Ash" says Craig

"Yea it is" says Ashley as she comes in and closes the door behind her.


	10. Such Great Heights

Chapter 10: Such Great Heights

A/N: Yea sorry I was working on chapter 11 and I completely forgot that I didn't upload chapter 10. Hope you guys like what I have been writing so far, I have all these idea in my mind that I'm just trying to sort through them. This chapter is just basically what happens after Craig & Ashley see each other. There is no song in this chapter is just basically all dialogue so it was hard to pick a title but as I read what I had written, Such Great Heights felt like the perfect title, like these lyrics of the song are exactly what Ashley is trying to say to Craig, I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to review my stuff.

_**I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles **_

_**In our eyes are mirror images and when **_

_**We kiss they're perfectly aligned and**_

_**I have to speculate that God himself **_

_**Did make us into corresponding shapes like **_

_**Puzzle pieces from the clay**_

_**True, it may seem like a stretch, but **_

_**Its thoughts like this that catches my troubled**_

_**Head when you're away when **_

_**I am missing you to death **_

_**When you are out there on the road for **_

_**Several weeks of shows and when you scan **_

_**The radio, I hope this song will guide you home  **_

_**They won't see us waving from such great heights,**_

_**'Come down now,' they'll say **_

_**But everything looks perfect from far away,  **_

_**'Come down now,' but we'll stay...  **_

_**I tried my best to leave this all on your Machine **_

_**But the persistent beat it sounded**_

_**Thin upon listening that frankly will not fly.**_

_**You will hear the shrillest highs and lowest lows with **_

_**The windows down when this is guiding you home**_

"What do you want Ashley" says Craig, as he looks down not wanting to show the expression on face

"Well it's nice to see you too, Craig," says Ashley as she walks closer to see the look on his face.

Craig had mixed feelings about seeing her, one side wanted to see, to hold her in his arms, to make love to her, and that for the first time he didn't feel empty, he felt like he was whole, his heart had two side, one was his son and the other was Ashley, it was that little secret that all his friends and family knew but didn't want to acknowledge. But then again he didn't want to see her, he didn't want that rush emotions to consume him like it did when they broke up, he didn't want to think about the day that he lost the love of his life, any time thoughts of Ashley came up, he would always touch the scar over his heart as a reminder of the pain and then would continue on with his day. He then looked up and met her eyes, he always looked at them and had the same thought run through his mind, those eyes were so beautiful that it would make millions go to war. Then he looked down because he knew that she was reading him, Craig always hated the fact that she could always tell how he was feeling, it was an ability that no one else ever had. It was a rush of emotions that almost caused him to fall to his feet, so he moved back to the table and leaned up against it.

"Well excuse me if I don't want to rehash old times. Remember the last time we talked; I had just found you in bed with another man. So please excuse me I have to go back out there I have some autographs to sign," says Craig as he makes his way to the door

Ashley sees that Craig is heading towards the door; all she wants to do is talk to him, to be in his presence for just a couple of minutes. So she walks and puts her back to the door, essentially blocking his way. Craig see this and makes a second attempt towards the door, but he can see that she isn't going to move, that short of hurting her, he is not getting through so he concedes knowing that he could never hurt her physically. So he returned to original position, as his back was turned a smile crept on her face, she knew she would have her chance to talk to him.

"Please Craig, I just want to talk to you for a couple of minute, please?" says Ashley in her sweetest tone

"Yea, lets catch up on old times," says Craig in his most sarcastic tone.

"Damn it Craig, why are trying to make it so hard" Ashley as she starts to head for the door, knowing this was probably a huge mistake.

Craig felt bad, he was hurt but there was no one he would intentionally hurt Ashley. He runs up to the door and lightly grabs her by the arm. He didn't want to admit it but touching her felt good, he hadn't felt her silky smooth skin in over a decade, he remember that he didn't even to have sex with her to have a feeling of euphoria, he just had to hold her in his arms, to know that she was his and he was hers. Then he looked her in the eyes and knew she was feeling the same way, then he snap himself back into reality.

"I'm sorry, I was being a jerk. If you have to say something I'll listen," says Craig as he let go of her arm.

Ashley was just getting over the high of having Craig touching her, she looked into his eyes and she knew where all that pain was coming from. Over the years the memory of that day ran through her mind so many times that it become easier and easier not to think about it, but she automatically knew that he thought it all the time by his expression. She knew that she had to change the subject so they could have a fruitful conversation.

"You were amazing Craig, I heard the entire show. Your voice has definitely matured over the years. And the lyrical contents of your songs were awesome, the way you speak to the crowd, wow!" says Ashley with a huge grin on her face.

Craig knew that she was trying to change the subject and it was good because he didn't really think about it, "yea, thanks. I had a lot of practice over the years, so it gotten easier and easier to play in front of a crowd, but you know me, I still get nervous before every show" says Craig as he returns her smile

"Well you couldn't be able to tell Craig, so what is like to be a huge superstar, with millions of fans around the world" says Ashley

"It still weird after all these years, I mean I'm still the same kid from Toronto, I've seen what this business has done to people, and it's definitely a dark road one could travel. But I've been lucky to have stayed grounded for so long, I have a lot of people who love me" says Craig as he looks at the picture of him and his son on a keychain.

Ashley looks up at him and says "Well that's great Craig, I'm so happy that you haven't changed, that you are the same guy I knew in high school, the same guy that I love" she tries to catch herself but she knew who couldn't take it back, so she just looked down.

Craig closes his eyes not wanting to think about it, but at least that answered one question, whether or not she still loved him. He grinds his teeth and says, "Yea, well thanks. Ashley what is this, what are you trying to do?"

"Craig, I heard what you said on stage about your song. I need to know how you feel. Look I know it's been so long, and I know how much pain I caused you. I just need to know that I'm not alone, that after all these years you still feel the same way. I'm empty without you Craig, I feel like I'm the walking dead, like my heart stopped beating. I know me being here is messing up the life that you had made for yourself, but I need to know so that I could at least have some closure," says Ashley as she lets out a big sigh, like as years of questions, years of doubt has been let out of her

"Damn it Ashley, don't you see this is what you do. All you do is run away, a part of me still feels guilty about what happened in high school, like all the mistakes I've made forced you to be this way, that you don't want to get in too deep, cause if you do then I might hurt you again. That's what you did you ran away to England and didn't come back, that's what you did when you hooked up with Jimmy, and that's what you did when you said no and then cheated on me. It's the same fucking cycle that we always went through. The years haven't faded away for me, I was telling the truth up there, every song I've written about since we broke up was about you, is that what you wanted to hear. Fuck see what you did, you brought up old memories that I didn't want to think about," says Craig with a faint of anger in his voice

"It wasn't your fault Craig, you didn't make me this way, and I allowed this happened. Your right all I did was run, all I did was leave you, all I did was hurt you. Just tell me I'm wrong, that you still don't love me, that your heart and body doesn't ache the way mine does" says Ashley as she looks into his eyes

He tries to pull away, to consume everything that he just heard, but she didn't let him, she grabs him and forces to look into her eyes.

"Why are you doing this Ash, why now? Now when It gets easier to wake up in the morning, now when I don't have to think about what happened every second of every day. My heart is has always been yours, but when I saw in you bed with that other guy I honestly felt like killing myself, just taking a gun and pulling that trigger. Everyday since you been gone I felt dead inside, like my soul is gone. Ashley I felt like half my heart is missing." Says Craig trying to hold back the tears

Ashley sees the pain in his eyes, so she wraps herself around him and places her head against his chest. She felt the definition in his body, it's not like a bodybuilder's body but it's definitely rock hard. She couldn't lie to herself, she was a little excited but she knew that it was not the time to think about that. She felt something within herself that had laid dormant for so long that at first she couldn't describe what it was, it was the beating of her heart, the same one she thought was dead. She felt like everything was okay, like the last 12 years had been a dream, no a nightmare that she had to suffer through, a punishment for all her sins. She didn't believe in the existence of God, but at that moment she thanked God, or whatever higher power was out there for waking her up. She knew that even though she was trying to be there for Craig, she was also doing it for herself, as selfish as it sounded. As she left her own little world, she started to notice that Craig was a little more relaxed than he originally was, like he was starting to let go of the pain that he has held on to for so long. She lifted her head and met his eyes they smiled at each other. Craig saw that Ashley had some hair covering her beautiful face so he moved the hair behind her ear; as he was doing this Ashley felt a shock to her senses. It had been quite for a minute, she decided to ask the question that had been on her lips for quite a while now.

"Do you still love me Craig, I need to know that this isn't all in my head" says Ashley as she looks into his eyes waiting for a response

Craig uses his index finger and brushes it against her soft cheek, and then runs his right hand through his hair. "Look Ash, if you think being her in my arms washing away everything that has happened, it doesn't work that way. Look no matter how good this feels and trust me when I tell you that I never want to let you go, but nothing has changed, the pain still remains"

"I know Craig, but this could the start of something. Craig I love you, you are my heart and my soul. All I want to know, is do you still love me, yes or no?" says Ashley in a stern manner

Craig doesn't want to answer the question, he knows what the answer is, and it has never changed. But he knows what the saying those words would mean and he doesn't know if she has changed to the point where those words would stick and he wouldn't regret saying it. He pulls away trying to clear his head for a second, trying to gather his thoughts, trying to plot his next move but she doesn't let him, she pulls him in deeper and now their noses are touching and he succumbs to his urges and places his lips to hers. At first it's soft like he trying to rediscover every inch of her, then slowly it becomes faster and more passionate, like he is starving for water. They both try to consume every inch of each other; by the time they pull themselves a part, they start grasping for air. Craig just looks into her eyes trying to find a reason not to tell her that he still loves her, that he has always loved her, but Ashley beats him to the punch.

"I knew you still loved me, I felt every inch of it don't you see that without each other we are incomplete" says Ashley as put her arms around his neck

Craig looks down trying to hide how he was feeling, but Ashley lifts up his chin, he looks her in the eyes and says, "Ashley Kerwin, you are the love of my life. I've known that I have loved you since the day I set my eyes on you, it has never changed, even if at first I couldn't expressed how I felt. Those feelings have never left me, but just know that at first it might be hard to jump in the deep end"

"I know but in the end you will return to me, and that little heart of yours will be mine again," says Ashley as she points to Craig's heart.

"Ever the egotistical one Ash, wow you have way to much confidence in yourself," says Craig as he gives her a sly smile.

"No, I just know you. You could say that I know you better than anyone than anyone else on this planet, the same way you know me better than anyone else" says Ashley as she gives him a mischievous smile.

"Whatever Kerwin, you know do that it's been quite a few years since I set my eyes on you" says Craig as he lightly slaps her on her ass

Ashley moans a little, Craig has always known exactly how to touch her in a way that would her the most pleasure, "Please Manning, it doesn't matter how long we've been away from each other because I know that I'm the only person who could look into your eyes and know what you're thinking"

"Well it's been so long, that I wouldn't know how to response to that," responds Craig

"Well let me prove it to you" says Ashley as she tries to move in for another kiss, Craig turns away so her lips meet his cheek, she doesn't know what to think, she is a little hurt by it and she says "what was that about?"

"Look Ash, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that there is a lot of bad memories that I have. I want to, but I'm just not sure, this is happening way too fast, I just need some time to take it all in, you know that it's been so hard to be without you, that I haven't been with had a long lasting relationship in over a decade" says Craig who gives a smile to reassure her

"I understand I just have to prove to you that I have changed, that not that same girl I was back then. I'm ready for this, but if you need to time, I get it," says Ashley

Craig feels that she is being honest; he just smiles and lightly kisses her on the cheek, and begins to speak "I don't know how I'm going to explain all this to my son. At his age he probably wouldn't understand our history and everything that went along with it, I mean he is only 10"

"So he is your son!" responds Ashley

"Do you know him, wait have you been following him?" says Craig shocked by her statement.

"I only met him today, he was walking around near the bathroom, and I thought he was lost, then I saw him jump into your arms and that's when I walked away" says Ashley trying to reassure Craig

"So you're his little friend Ashley, I should've figured. I guess all Mannings gravitate to you, don't they" responses Craig

"What can I say, I guess it's inbreeded in your DNA Craig" says Ashley as she wraps her arms around Craig's neck

"Yea I guess. But I wonder is there a cure for it" says Craig as he gives her a sly smile

"Well there is only one way to cure you," says Ashley as she places her lips on his. Every curve of her lip fits in perfect alignment with his. To Craig and Ashley it's not a just a kiss, it's the reconnection of their souls. They stay in this position for a while, until they are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mr. Manning, it's been also 20 minutes the fans are starting to become inpatient" says one of the P.A as she enters the room, "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know that you have had company"

Craig takes his gaze off of Ashley and says "It's alright, as you could probably tell I just lost track of time. I'll be right out", as she hears this, the P.A goes back outside. "I'm sorry baby, I gotta go do this. But I want to see you tonight, here's my address. After this I gotta a meeting with my manager, then I gonna go have lunch with Sean, Ellie & little Joey. So if you want we can have dinner at my house around if you want?" says Craig as he scribbles his address on a nearby paper.

"Of course Craig, I'll be there," says Ashley as she places her forehead against his.

Craig grabs his jacket and they walk outside holding hands, they feel like their kids again. They part ways and then they kiss and say goodbye. Craig walks towards the stage, Ashley runs up behind him, he turns around just as she jumps into his arms they passionately kiss and she says "I love you so much Craig, and I will never hurt you again". She gets off of him and readjusts her clothes and walks away skipping like she is a schoolgirl. Craig just laughs it off and walks away in the other direction, he sees that the line has built up quite a bit, he feels bad because as happy as he is right now he was neglecting the fans, even though his bandmates had been signing autographs Craig was the one everyone was trying to. As he walks through the crowd, he sees the disappointment of the fans, as he gets to his chair, he notices how angry his bandmates are, so he jumps on his chair and says loudly "I'm so sorry guys, I got held back there for a long time. You know what I'm gonna stay here till every person who wants to get an autograph signed or a picture taken with me gets it, and if one of the P.A could do me the favor of taking every single name down, you'll get tickets to our next show". Everyone starts to clap, and you could hear the groans of the assistants cause there is about 150 guests in attendance. Craig looks over to Sean & Ellie are sitting and mouths "I'm sorry", they laugh.

As he sits back down, Johnny leans over and says, "Dude, are you ok?"

Craig takes a paper one of the fans handed him and responses back 'I'm feeling great, man"

"You do know we have a meeting with Leo, right?" says Johnny

"Whatever man, we can just reschedule it for tomorrow, they're more important things than talking to Leo, like our fans for one" responds back Craig

Johnny just chuckles and says, "When you're right you're right, let's just get through this, huh?"

Ashley walks up to Liberty and has a huge grin on her face. She felt like she was complete. Liberty sees the joy in your eyes and just smiles; it looks like her birthday gift came true.

"You look happy, I'm guessing it went well," says Liberty

"He still loves me Liberty, I could feel it when he held me in his arms" says Ashley as she hooks arms in Liberty's arms

Ashley yanks Liberty with her, and she begins to skip. Liberty stands her ground and says, "What else happened?"

"We kissed Liberty, and first the first time in so many years I felt the beating of my own heart," says Ashley with a giant grin on her face.

Liberty starts to smile; she knew that her planned worked. But a question pops into her head then she says it out loud "then what's next, are you guys together?"

"He is still trying to sort things out, and you could tell that it might take awhile for him to truly trust me again. But Lib I'm gonna do everything to get it, this time I will never let him go, I will prove to him that I'm worth, that I deserve to be in his and his son's life" says Ashley with a hint of conviction in her voice

"So that is his son, what's his name?" asks Liberty

"Yea, his name is Joey, you can tell where he got his name from" says Ashley

"Well it's a fitting tribute. But Ash remember he is just a kid, it's going to be hard for him to let you easily enter his life, remember you are not his mother, and you will never replace her. Speaking of which, were is his mother?" asks Liberty

"Your right I am not his mother, but I want to be there for him, I would never force myself into their lives. I know that if it came down to a choice of whom Craig would pick his son, or me I know which way he would go, that what kind of father I know he is. I'll be there for his son in any capacity that I can. Liberty all I want to do is to be with the love of my life, I know it's selfish but all I want to do is to go home at night and have the man I love, Craig to hold me in his arms and to wake up every morning with him besides me till the day I die. And if it takes an eternity to prove it to him, then that's what I'll do. And to answer your question, I don't really know, I know that they're not together but I don't know where she is, and I don't feel like it's my place to ask" responses Ashley

"I understand, I'm just so happy for you guys, I hope it works out this time." Says Liberty as she hugs Ashley

"Well it starts tonight, he invited me over for dinner. I just everything to be perfect" says Ashley as she looks into her eyes

"Well you better dress for the occasion, right? Come on I'll drop you off at home so that you can get ready for court, it sucks that you have to work on your birthday" says Liberty

"You've done so much for me today, there is no way I could ever repay you" response Ashley

"Hey, I only pushed you in the right direction. You were the one who went through the door," says Liberty as they walk through the door. She can feel that the happiness that Ashley has been missing for so long has finally returned. They reach the car and get in and Liberty turns on the ignition.

Ashley turns to her and says, "You know what it's not that I'm afraid of what his son might say, I'm afraid of what Ellie is going to say. Craig depends on her advice so much that it could go either way, and especially the way things ended last time"

"Well Ash, if you want this happen, if you want to be with Craig you have to risk everything" response Liberty

"I know, I know. I've just got gitters you know. I'm sure by the time I see him tonight all my doubts will be washed away" says Ashley

Back at the club Craig and the band are still signing autographs and taking pictures, all in all it takes a couple of hours to get through everyone. Every now and again he thinks back to what just happened and a huge smile on his face. Joey inpatient about not seeing his father runs over to him and sits on his lap, every in line awes at the father-son moment that they just witnessed. After they get done everyone gets up and moves over to where Ellie and Sean are sitting. Even though Joey had school that day he thought it would be better to have him there so he spend some time with his son. They walk out of the club and go to the nearby dinner. Johnny, Steven, and Janice walk ahead of everyone and enter the dinner and basically takeover the place. Joey who is walking hand in hand with Ellie follows them, and Sean and Craig are trailing them.

Craig stops Sean and says "Look bro, do you mind watching Joey tonight I got some plans, but I really don't want to tell Ellie, I don't know how she'll react, so do you mind?"

Sean gives him a puzzled look and says, "Sure dude, I don't mind but are you going to tell me what's up"

"Of course I will, but not right now I'll tell you everything tomorrow" says Craig as they enter the dinner

Everyone orders and they eat. Of Course Ellie eats the most, which of course the guys make fun of her. Everyone notices how happy Craig is, they don't know what changed his attitude but they don't want it to change. They spend the next couple of hours just chilling. After they pay up, Craig leaves a 150 tip, the waitress looks at him and just grins. The rest of the day goes smoothly, Craig tells Joey that he is going to have a sleepover at Sean & Ellie's house and that Sean would drop them off at home the next day, Joey just shrugged and thought it would fun to hang out with Scotty, he dropped Joey off around 4. His next stop was the market to buy the supplies he needed to make dinner. As soon as he got back he went straight the kitchen and started preparing dinner, the main course was Duck. As the duck was in the oven he took a shower and got ready. Just as he set the table he heard a knock on the door. Before he opened the door, he looked in the mirror to see if he looked good.

He opened the door and looked at his guest and said "Holy shit"


	11. Sideways

Chapter 11: Sideways (Citizen Cope)

A/N: This chapter is basically about the dinner date that Craig & Ashley have, this chapter is definitely more adult than previous chapter just trying to give you a warning. Is used Sideways by Citizen Cope because I felt that no matter what happened in the past, no matter what they did to each other those feeling that they share will always remain. I hope you guys like what I have written, but I have a bone it pick with the writers of Degrassi, they have never given Craig & Ashley some sort of closure. Ashley left Craig and he hooks up Manny and when he came back he didn't speak to her. When Ashley came back she hooks with Jimmy and hardly any mention of Craig. I just think they have given their relationship respect, outside of Sean & Emma their relationship had the most feelings involved.

You know it ain't easy

For these thoughts here to leave me

There are no words to describe it

In French or in English

Well, diamonds they fade

And flowers they bloom

And I'm telling you

These feelings won't go away

They've been knockin' me sideways

They've been knockin' me out lately

Whenever you come around me

These feelings won't go away

They've been knockin' me sideways

I keep thinking in a moment that

Time will take them away

But these feelings won't go away

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," says Ashley as she enters the house

"Yea right, compared to you I am so underdressed" responses Craig

Ashley walks through the house she noticed how beautiful it was on the inside, she had just spent 20 minutes in the car trying to regain her composure, she looked at the clock on her cell phone & saw that it was 7:30. She kept on thinking to herself "wow, is this really happening. Come on girl, you need to get yourself together, remember he loves you and you love him. God did I get too dressed up for this, knowing Craig, he probably just heated up some pizza and is wearing jeans and a t-shirt". Earlier in the day she spent the afternoon in court for a couple of hours doing the preliminary part of the trial and since it was Friday, the judge adjourn for the day and the trial would officially start Monday morning. It was around 4 when she got out, she went straight to the salon and got her hair done, it took about 2 hours; afterwards she raced home and got ready and did her makeup. As she walked up to the house she was that it was a pretty big house, one that was suitable to raise a family, and then she told herself "That is so far away from now, I just want to get through this night without incident and I'll worry about the rest later". She walked through the front gate and almost tripped over the skateboard that adorned the front lawn. As she knocked on the door she let out a big sigh, as Craig opened the door she noticed that Craig was wearing slacks and a tight collared shirt that wasn't bottomed up all the way revealing the black shirt he was wearing underneath it, she thought to herself "wow so we both think that this is a special night, This is important to the both of us".

"No you look great Craig," says Ashley as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Come on Ash, you have always been the better looking one. I'm just trying to keep up," says Craig as he puts his forehead against hers.

Ashley looks into his eyes and says, "Well Mr. Manning your doing a pretty good job of it." She then proceeds to place her lips on his; they stay like this for a while as they kiss it is strong yet soft, one could say that it is metaphysical. They let themselves leave reality and enter their own little world it feels like an eternity. Ashley places her head on his shoulders; Craig leans in and kisses the side of her forehead. She is startled by a loud beeping and says, "What the hell was that?"

"Oh crap that's the oven, I put a timer so it would let me know when it's done" says Craig as he leads Ashley into the kitchen.

Ashley chuckles and says "you made dinner; I thought you probably would have ordered out."

Craig looks back at Ashley and says, "Well when you have a kid, you have to learn how to cook, so on tour all I would do was read cookbooks and I would talk to the caterers at each venue and they would teach me things. Plus Joey & I would go to Ellie and Sean's house all the time, where me & Ellie would cook, so I've had a lot of practice".

As they enter the Kitchen Ashley notices the dinner table, it has French rolls on a plate, some salad in a bowl, some mashed potatoes, a couple of glasses with a pitcher of lemonade & a bottle of wine next to them, and I candle right in the middle. She looks at Craig and he put on his oven mitts and opens the oven door and looks at the temperature of the gauge and sees that the duck is done. Ashley looks over to him and says, "So what did you make?"

Craig looks over his shoulder and says "I made Duck, if that's alright with you"

"It's great, I just can't believe that you made me dinner, that's so sweet," says responses back Ashley.

Craig puts the duck on the table and looks at Ashley and says "I wanted to make a good impression, so I wanted to go all out"

Craig grabs a knife and starts to cut into it, and places a piece on two separate plates and hands one of them to Ashley. She grabs the clamps and puts some salad and mash potatoes on her plate; Craig follows suit and then her sits down. He pours her some champagne and he pours himself some lemonade.

"Wait why are you drinking lemonade?" asks Ashley

"I don't drink anymore not even wine, I think with being bi-polar, and being a former addict I would never want to risk anything that would screw up my life again. And I think being clean in everyway lets my mind clear so that my writing is the best that it can be," responses Craig

Ashley looks back to him and says "wow that's awesome Craig"

Just he about to eat he looks and says, "wait a sec, I forgot something". He gets walks over and opens a cabinet and takes out a lighter, he lights the candle and sits down, and he looks over to Ashley and smiles.

She looks back over to him and says, "Wow, now everything is perfect"

They start eating; Ashley says to herself "wow, Craig really knows how to cook. This is really great, not just the food, but the setting he made everything just perfect". She looks up to him and smiles.

They spend the next 5 minutes in silence, just enjoying their food. Every now and again they look at each and just smile.

Ashley always hated utter silence so she looked at Craig and said, "This is great Craig, and I don't just mean the food. The entire night has been perfect, thank you so much for this"

"Thanks but it's nothing, remember the night's not done yet" says Craig as he gives her a sly smile

"Now, what is that suppose to mean?" asks Ashley

Craig looks back at her and says, "Nothing, all I'm saying is that it only around 8, and we have the entire night together, right? "

"Of course. Whatever you say Craig" says Ashley as she blows him a kiss

"Well do you always have to think the worst of me, huh?" asks Craig as he lets out a chuckle

"No, I just know how your mind thinks" responses Ashley

Craig looks at her and says, "Well it has been such a long time and I've change so much"

"Yea, your right it has been so long and a lot has changed but you will always be my Craig," says Ashley

"Well I guess I can't escape my fate," says Craig as he gives her a huge grin

"Nope, we destined to be with one another" responses Ashley

"When did you start believing in that whole Destiny mumbo gumbo stuff?" asks Craig

"The last 10 years helped to shape that" responses Ashley

They continue eating their food; it takes them another 15 minutes to finish up. Craig grabs both plates on put them in the sink, then takes the remaining food and put plastic wrap over them and put them in the refrigerator. He then proceeds to start washing the dishes; Ashley just looks at him and just smiles. She gets up and moves over to the sink, she forcibly moves Craig over and grabs a wash cloth

"When did you become Martha Stewart, you cook, and you clean. You're right you are completely different person" says Ashley as she dries off a plate

"Well I had to learn on the fly, I mean I'm all Joey has, sure Ellie and Sean help but in the end, it's just me & him. I have to be both parents, I have to make sure that I'm always here for him." Responses Craig

Ashley grabs the next plate, and the question of where the mother is pops into her head but she doesn't want to spoil the mood so she asks, "Well what do you do when you are on the road?"

"Well at first I had a personal assistant help me out, so when he was younger I would take him with me, and when I had to be away from him doing little promotional stuff, my assistant would take care of him. But as he got older, I started to shift around my schedule so that always try to be home when he was in school, and tour in the summer and winter so he would go with me. And when we would record an album, it would be in town. But if I had to go out of town for a couple of days he would stay with Ellie & Sean, I try to make that as rare as possible" says Craig

Ashley looks at him and says "Is that why your retiring Craig, because I remember that you always told me that your dream was to spend your entire life on the road just playing shows"

Craig hands her a glass to dry and says "Yea, that's why I'm doing this. I don't want to miss out on his growing up into the man that I know he'll be. Both of my parents were dead by the time I reached 16, I don't want that for my son, he has already lost so much in his young life. That and I just really need to rest; the road is a harsh mistress, and after 10 years of doing this I feel burned out. It's not like I'm just going to be a bum, I plan on buying out the record company and have complete control over my own label. I also plan on investing in some clubs; so that up and coming artist have a place to showcase their talents. I mean it's not like I'm going to stop recording, they're too many songs in this head that want to get out for me to stop" says Craig as he points to his head.

"Wow, that's great Craig. I just didn't want you to stop and remove yourself completely from the business, cause I know how much you love the industry" says Ashley

Craig just smiles and finishes up, he wipes his hand on a nearby towel and proceeds to kiss Ashley on the cheek. He wraps his around her waist and kisses in between her neck and shoulder. Ashley lets out a soft moan that causes Craig to just chuckles a bit. They meet eyes, and Ashley lightly punches him in the stomach.

Ashley laughs at him and says, "You haven't given me the grand tour, Mr. Manning"

"Oh well, right this way" response Craig as he grabs her hands and walks her out of the kitchen.

The first stop is the backyard, Craig turns on the lights; Ashley notices an Apple tree and an Orange tree in the background. Of the right is a tool shed, she looks over and sees a soccer net with a couple of soccer balls next to it, Craig notices what she is looking at and says "Yea, Joey plays soccer he is a forward, he is actually really good. Since we just moved back into town, he is still just getting to know his teammates."

"Aww, you're such a great father," says Ashley as she wraps her arms around Craig.

"Nah, I just try to do what Joey would have done and I try to follow his lead" response Craig he kisses Ashley on the forehead.

They go back inside, Craig shows her inside and they walk into the living room. She sees the beauty of it. Craig looks over to her and says, "Marco helped me pick out everything, all the furniture, all the china in the kitchen, even the paint job, it's was all him and Dylan."

"Yea well I always knew Marco had great taste, so it makes sense to ask him for help" responses Ashley

As they walk through the living room, Ashley notices the pictures of Craig & his son on top of the fireplace, including one of Craig holding Joey in his arm when he was a baby, one of him in his soccer uniform, and one of Craig & his band in front of Abbey road. She also notices several paintings on the wall some of Salvador Dali, Andy Warhol, and Max Ernst. Craig sits down on the couch and just looks at Ashley as she analyzes the living room and just smiles. Ashley notices this and positions herself into his body, and breathes in the light scent of his cologne. Craig grabs the nearby control and presses a button that causes the fireplace to ignite; he wraps an arm around Ashley. Ashley feels like a Tetris piece that fits perfect with Craig, she rubs her head against his chest. This feels so right to the both of them, but the elephant in the room shows its ugly face.

Ashley tilts her head up and meets Craig's eye and she asks "What it is this Craig? I need to know"

Craig looks back at her and says, "We're just getting to know each other again. You just have to be patient with me babe, if it's really going to work out this time we have to build something, this is not just for the short term but possibly for the rest of our lives. If I was alone this would be easier but the thing is that it's not just me, it's also Joey. The question you have to ask yourself is are you ready to be in his life, because if you are not ready for that responsibility than I understand, but if you chose to continue then you don't just get me you also get him. And you know that I love you completely and utterly without question but if it came down to a choice between you and my son, you know which way I'm going on this."

Ashley sees the stress in Craig's eyes so she just lightly brushes his cheek with her hand and then returns to her original position and says "I know honey, hell that's all I have been thinking about since this morning. But Craig you have to understand that when I was younger I always thought I would be the mother of your children, and I'm not saying that it still would not happen, hint hint. But like everything else with our relationship nothing goes the way we plan, so while this is not the ideal situation that I originally hoped for but I am ready for whatever life bring us. I am ready to be whatever you want me to be. But like you said earlier we just have to take this one day at a time, for this to be what I hope that it is going to be we have to take a time and we have to make sure we do this right."

"So can I ask you a question and I want you to extremely honest with me" asks Craig

"Of course I'll answer any question that you have" responses Ashley

"Will you go steady with me?" asks Craig

Ashley chuckles a bit at the question, she is glad that Craig is trying to lighten the mood. She gets up and looks Craig in the eyes and says "Of course I'll go steady with you"

She moves closer to Craig and kisses him on the lips; Craig starts to massage the back of her head with his hand as they start to kiss more passionately. Craig maneuvers himself to lie down on the couch and Ashley lies down on top of him and they continue to kiss. They spend the next 20 minutes just making out reminiscent of what they use to do as teenagers only separating themselves when they needed to breathe. Both Craig and Ashley look at the fireplace, they are so much alike that they look at the flames shooting up and have the same thought in their minds, their relationship is like a blaze; it's passionate, it's hot, and it consumes everything around it. Craig looks up to the ceiling and then looks over to Ashley and kisses her on the head and just lets out a big sigh.

"Craig I didn't mention it earlier but this is a pretty big house, what are you gonna do with all these rooms?" asks Ashley

"I have no freaking clue, I mean it's just me and Joey. So why do I need 7 rooms, right? I mean each of us have a room, then I have a media room and all my exercise equipment is one room so there are three rooms left over. I mean I figured one of them would be converting into an office, what do you think I should do?" asks Craig

"I don't know Craig I mean it's your house you can basically do whatever you want with it" responses Ashley

"Yea, but I hate the fact that I own such a big house and only two people live in it. I mean I own a house in Vancouver, one in L.A, and one in N.Y but they are two room houses, nothing big. It isn't a bad problem to have but it's definitely makes my head spin," says Craig

"Don't worry about it so much, huh? There are worse problems one could have," says Ashley

"Yea I guess you're right, you wanna see the rest of the house?" ask Craig

"Of course I do" responses Ashley

They get up and they readjust their clothes, and start to walk around a bit. They check out Joey's room, it's a pretty big room, they painted it dark blue, and it's outfitted with a lot of Joey's soccer stuff; since he is only ten it's pretty messy, Ashley just laughs. Craig just shakes his head and drags her into the next room Ashley notices the equipment adjourning, she just smiles and starts to rub Craig's stomach, Craig just looks at her with a confused look so they move on. As they move closer and closer to the main bedroom Ashley starts to notices a bunch of picture that were blown up and framed, she stops for a second and sees Craig's signature at the bottom of each one.

Craig looks back at her and smiles; she points to one of them and asks, "You took these?"

"Yea, about 5 years ago I started talking picture again, most of them were on the road, a couple of them were random shots I took around Vancouver & New York. One day we had a party over at Jimmy's house, it was his wedding anniversary and I took a bunch of pictures, so when Jimmy and me developed them he saw some of the picture I had taken. He thought they were great and told me that he would put me in contact with his dealer. She thought they were amazing and we done several showing across the states and some here and all the proceeds have gone to several Child Abuse organizations in T.O. But these are the ones that are the most personal to me so I've kept them. It has always been a nice release from the daily grind and on the road there is so much that you see and it's a way of keeping a memory of what happened. Do you like them?"

"I love you them Craig, I knew for a while that you want to start to take up photography again but all your focus on was on your music, but wow you've got an amazing eye" responses Ashley

"Well I'm shock to you're surprised by that, I mean you've always had the attention of my eyes, and I mean you are the most beautiful person I've ever met." Says Craig

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Manning" says Ashley she wraps her arms around Craig's neck.

Craig looks at her and gives a light peck on lips and says "Why do you think I always pay you complements Kerwin, cause I know what will lead to."

Ashley gives Craig an evil stare and just shakes her head. She returns Craig's kiss and says "Oh really and where do you think that it will lead to"

Craig points to a door and says "which room do you think were next to, huh?"

Ashley looks over and rolls her eyes and says, "We're next to your bedroom, huh? With this all apart of your master plan"

Craig nods his head and grins and says "Yea we are. You say master plan like it's a bad thing, but we don't have do this if you don't want to"

Ashley chuckles at Craig's lame ass attempt to get laid but she has to admit that the thought had run through her mind more than a few times. She kisses Craig on the lips and whispers into his ears and tells him "Craig make love to me tonight, we'll worry about everything else tomorrow."

Craig gives her a giant smirk and says "I don't want to ruin the mood but can you give me a second?'

Ashley chuckles and says "well you gave me 12 years so I think I can give you a minute or two. But don't make wait long."

Craig kisses her a kiss on the cheek then enters the room and closes the door behind him. Craig looks around and grabs some candles, he places them all around the room and takes his lighter out of his pocket and lights each of them. He then go into the bathroom and grabs a bottle air freshener and sprays it all over. He turns off the light and says, "You can come in if you want."

As Ashley enters the room she see that the room is full of lighted candles, Craig opened the blinds so the moonlight is shining into the room. She just stares at Craig and says "wow Craig, this is so romantic"

"I'm just trying to make this perfect, I hope you like it" responses Craig

"I love it Craig," says Ashley as she jumps into his arms.

Craig carries her to the bed; Ashley starts to unbutton his shirt and throws it to the floor. Craig unbuckles his belt as they continue to kiss. As his pants fall to the floor he wraps his arms around her back on unzips her dress. Ashley is now down to her underwear, she feels a little nervous she had not been with anyone sexually in a really long time add on to the fact that this was Craig whom she was almost naked in front of but she remember what Liberty told her earlier in the day "If you want it all, you have to risk it all" she then maneuvers towards Craig and rips off his undershirt. For a second Craig gets lost in her beauty, the last time he had seen like this is when they were teenagers, he could notice the subtle differences in the past and the present, in his mind his wasn't looking that the girl he fell in love with as a kid but the woman he always believed he would spend the rest of his life with. Ashley catches him in his moment, and just smirks at him and says, "What are you looking at Mr. Manning" as she crosses her arms.

Craig uncrosses Ashley's arms and wraps his arms around her waist. He looks her in the eyes and says "the most beautiful woman on God's green and verdant earth, that's whom I looking at."

Ashley just smiles says "yea right" and pushes Craig down to the bed. He moans a bit, then removes her bra and jumps on top of him. Craig grabs her and switches her around, he starts his exploration of her body by kissing her underneath her chin then using kisses he makes a pathway all up and down her body. As Craig explores every craves of her body she rubs the back of his head with her hands and every now and again she lets out passionate moans.

She lightly grabs his head and looks into his eyes and says, "Craig, you know I love foreplay but it's time"

Craig just shakes his head and smiles, he maneuvers his body next to hers, and he reaches over to a nearby cabinet and pulls out a condom. Once it's on Ashley takes off her underwear, as they have sex they never leave each other's eyesight. They stay in this position for the next hour; Ashley finishes first Craig finishes soon afterwards. Craig rolls over and looks at Ashley and thinks to himself "Oh my God, she's glowing." Craig kisses her forehead and she moves her left arms over his chest. Craig pulls over the sheets and they fall asleep in this position, both happy as school children on a snow day. Ashley is waken by the sunlight creeping into the room, she looks over to see that the clock says 9:18, she notices that Craig is gone. She puts her underwear on and sees Craig's dress shirt at the edge of the bed and puts it on. She walks outside the bedroom and goes downstairs; she notices that the house is empty. Craig comes running into the house, sweating, probably from running as evident by the fact that he was wearing a running shoes, some short and an underarmor shirt; he is shocked by Ashley's presences.

"Hey you're up, how'd you sleep?" asks Craig as he leans in and kisses Ashley on the cheek.

"Yea I slept great, it was perfect to be in your arms again. It's just when I woke up and saw that you were gone, and then i when i came downstairs I noticed that the house was empty. Sorry I got scared for a second, but where did you go?' asks Ashley

Craig opens the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of water and starts to drink it. He looks over to Ashley and says, "Sorry if I scared you, I like to run every morning, I feel like it's a good way to start the day". Craig comes up behind Ashley and wraps his arms around her body; Ashley didn't mind that he was sweating because she always loved the smell of him.

Craig kisses her on her shoulder and asks "Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

Ashley turns around and put her arms around Craig's neck and kisses him on his sweating lips, and then she taps her lips with her fingers and says, "Salty, umm yea I could eat. By the way when did you become the perfect guy?"

"Well Ms. Kerwin, I had a lot to growing up to do over the years. But I'm far from perfect young lady. But can I tell you something?" Ashley nods and Craig moves over to her and whispers in her ears "Don't ever doubt me when I say this but you are the most perfect woman I've ever met."

Ashley shakes her head and says "Yea right, if I'm so perfect then why did I cheat on you?'

Craig groans a bit and starts to look out the window and says "damnit Ashley, don't you see that I'm trying to get past this. If I didn't we would be here having this conversion, we wouldn't have spent last night together. Trust me we have made awful mistakes, and we hurt each other badly but we're older, and we're stronger. So could you stop thinking about all the crap we went through, could you release all that pain in your heart and just be right here with me in the present." Craig just looks down and lets out an angry sigh.

Ashley sees the hurt in Craig's eyes and walks over to him and places her head on his back and says, "I'm sorry baby, it's just that I don't want to lose you again. I don't want to hurt you the way I did, I want to be the woman you have pictured in your head, it's just hard because I have all this self doubt."

Craig looks up and turns around to meet Ashley's eyes and tells her "you don't have to do anything just be you, that's what makes you the perfect woman. So please get over your fears and have some confidence in yourself, ok?"

Ashley just smiles at him; he always knew how to lift her up. She leans into him and rubs her face into his chest; she looks at him and kisses him on the lips. She returns to her original position and says, "Well now I'm really hungry. What are you going to make?"

Craig looks at her and says, "Well I'm was gonna make you an omelet."

Ashley smirks at him and goes to sit down on a nearby chair. Craig takes out some pots and pans, he opens the refrigerator and starts to take out some eggs, some vegetables, some cheese, and some orange juice; he then takes out some Canadian beacon out of the freezer. He starts by chopping up some onions and tomatoes; then slicing a few pieces of cheese; he then starts to work on the eggs, he beats them in a bowl and pours them into a pan that had been frying. He then throws in the chopped vegetables; in the next pan he places pieces of beacon on in another frying pan. Ashley just watches him work, like a surgeon operating on a patient, every move is deliberate and concise, after a move minutes Craig takes the omelets on a plate. He puts a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster, and takes the pieces of beacon out of the pan and places them on the plate. He grabs the orange juice and pours it into the glasses; he then grabs the plate and motions Ashley to head over to the dinner table. As they sit down they just look at each other & both think that these are the moments that they will cherish for the rest of their lives.

They start eating and as Ashley bite into a piece gives off a little moan and says, "Oh My God Craig, this is so freaking good. It just melts in my mouth; you are such a fantastic cook, way better than anything I would be able to do. Wait aren't you going to eat to, i mean i'm sitting her eating this fantastic omelet and you are not going to have some." Ashley uses her fork and cuts a piece out and moving it towards Craig's mouth and says, "here have some."

Craig shakes his head and says, "sorry i already had breakfast, i had a bagel with cream cheese and some orange juice."

Ashley returns the fork to her mouth and puts the piece of omelet into her mouth and shrugs. She looks over at Craig and says, "I'm serious Craig this is so good, you have to teach to cook."

Craig just chuckles and says, "Thanks… I guess, I mean I don't know what to say, you know that I really don't like complements."

They spend the next 20 minutes just eating and talking, just having a good time. Once they finish, Craig cleans up and washes the dishes; Ashley wants to call him Mr. Mom but decides not to make that joke. Craig walks over to her and kiss her on the lips and says, "If you don't mind a gonna take a shower, alright?"

"Yea, it's cool. But one question what am I suppose to do, I know you don't have any women's clothes here." Response Ashley

Craig looks back at her and says "Well I haven't thought about it, but you know what I'll take a shower than I'll drive you over to your apartment and you'll grab some clothes and we'll come back here."

"So do you want me to stay over again?" asks Ashley

"I thought we would spend the weekend together and you would get to know Joey a bit, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to" response Craig

Ashley walks over to Craig and wraps her arms around his waist as their foreheads meet. She thinks to herself "wow, this is real. Craig really wants me to be apart of his family; he wants me to be his other half." She looks into Craig's eyes and says, "Of course I'll spend the weekend here, and I want to be a part of your life again. But just so you know I have court on Monday, it's actually a pretty big trial."

Craig smiles and tells her "You'll always be a part of my life Kerwin, and I'll make sure you get to work on Monday."

Craig kisses her on the lips and runs up stairs; Ashley follows suit knowing that she couldn't go out in public in her underwear and a man's dress shirts. As she walks upstairs she hears the water running, as she enter the bedroom she can see the steam escaping from the closed door. She puts on her dress and throws Craig's shirt into the hamper, she looks around and just smiles. She sits on the side of the bed and closes her eyes and starts humming. Happiness is just radiating off of her, and you could see that she is starting to let go of all the pain, all the regret of the last 12 years or so. She doesn't seem to notice that the water has stopped running, Craig exits the bathroom, he is quietly startled by her presence, he doesn't want to stop her from having her moment of thought so he just leans by the door just watching her. As she opens her eyes she automatically meets Craig's eyes, she is somewhat startled by his stare but his smile seems to have a calming affect on her. She notices that Craig is only wearing a towel, she notices the definition of his body, something she really couldn't appreciate in the dark, then her eyes meets his scar and stares at it for a second and then meets Craig's eyes.

She walks up to him and touching his heart and asks "is this from when you were attacked?"

Craig looks down for a second and then looks up at her and says "yea, that day really sucked didn't it?" then he proceeds to rub his scar.

"I didn't know it was that bad, have you ever thought about removing it?" asks Ashley as she gives him a hopeful smile.

Craig returns her smile and says "you know for a long time I wanted it as a reminder of everything that happened, then I want to get it removed so I wouldn't have to think about it. But now I'm think about as another chapter in my life, and I neither think about it in a positive or negative way, it just is what it is. Umm do you mind, I'm gonna get changed, I'll met you downstairs a few minutes."

Ashley just smiles and kisses him on the cheek and proceeds to walk out the door and closes the door behind her. As she heads downstairs she smiles knowing that Craig was truthful in his statement that he is starting to let the past go. Craig starts to change; he puts on jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a collar shirt over it; along with his chucks. He had long ago retired his famous leather jacket because he thought that if kept on wearing it people would view him as an old man trying to hold onto his youth. As Ashley waited for Craig to come downstairs she walks around a bit and looks at some more photos that are hanging on the wall, she walks to the end of the hall and stops to see a picture of Joey as a baby being held by a young Latina woman.

Craig stands near the door and just looks over to Ashley. He walks towards Ashley and says "That Joey's mom, Casey"


	12. Digital Love

Chapter 12: Digital Love (Daft Punk)

A/N: Well this chapter is the basic back-story of what happened to Casey, the mother of Craig's child. I know that I said that I wouldn't be doing any more flashback chapters but my friend Jenny whom I've been throwing ideas off of kinda forced me to write this chapter because she wanted me to give her character some closure and some time to shine. I know I've been vague what happened to her, I did this because until I started brainstorming for this chapter I had no freaking clue what I was going to do. But I think I came up with a plausible story for her exit from the story. I hope you like the story so far, and please feel free to review my story; I really want feedback to make this better.

As Craig and Ashley walk outside towards Craig's car, she notices a hint of pain in Craig's face, she doesn't know what to make of it, and she thinks to herself "wow, did she hurt him, did she leave him, is she dead? I want to ask him but I don't know if he wants to answer it." As soon as she sees his car, she knew that it would probably be better to change the subject.

She looks up to him and says "wow Craig, this is a really nice car."

Craig puts the key into the lock and says "Umm... yea thanks. I think it's been Joey's influence, I mean he always loved classic cars, like father like son I guess. "

Craig gets into the car and shuts the door. He swings over and unlocks the passenger's side door, and Ashley gets in. As soon as Ashley gets in and puts on her safety belt as Craig turns on the ignition. As they wait for the car to warm up Craig puts his hands on Ashley's lap and rub her legs a bit.

Craig then looks up and says, "You can ask if you want."

Ashley looks dumbfounded, she looks over to Craig and says "Ask what?"

"About Joey's mom, you deserve to know" responses Craig

"Alright, what happened to her? Why aren't you guys together?" asks Ashley

Craig sees that the car has warmed up so he puts the car into drive and pulls out of the driveway. As he soon as he gets to the first stoplight he lets out a big sigh, Ashley had given him the address to her apartment building before they left, it was about 20 minutes away, so he knew that he had sometime to answer her question properly.

He looks over to her and says "It's better if I start at the beginning so you know everything. Well when I was in the hospital after we broke up I met her, she was my primary nurse. She took care of me until I was released"

Ashley a little hurt by the statement, figuring that he probably hooked up with her the first moment he could. She looks over to him and says, "Ok, so did you guys know each other a long time or what?"

Craig winces at her statement and looks over to her and says "I didn't get with her for a really long time, I really wasn't looking for a relationship, and she was there for me at a time when I needed someone who didn't know about our past. Please don't ever think that I moved so quickly and just started banging some random girl, because that wasn't what happened."

Ashley tells him "I know, I shouldn't have said anything. I have no right, I really hurt you and I couldn't expect you to stay after what I did. If we could just get past it and continue with the story."

"Alright, well she was such a beautiful girl, not just physical but mentally. Casey was such an upbeat person that it was infectious, she is basically the reason why I am the way I am today. She was the person that made me want to grow up and she really forced me to become a man. She was such a humble person and I remember when she told me about her past, it was really inspiring." Says Craig

_Craig and Casey decided that their second date would be at a local coffee shop, Casey's one addiction was Caffeine, and the coffee shop was across the street from Sean and Ellie's apartment so it made perfect sense. They met around 9:30, Craig of course was late, but Casey didn't mind she just smiled and he entered the coffee shop, she just stood up and kissed him on the lips. She was already on her second cup of mocha caramel latte; Craig ordered an orange juice and a bagel. They sat down and started to drink; Craig looked up to meet her smile big smile, Craig started to laugh, Casey looked dumbfounded, Craig motioned Casey to rub off the whip cream mustache that she was sporting. Casey started to touch underneath her nose when her fingers and saw portion of whip cream come off, so she grabbed a napkin and cleaned it off._

"_Very funny Craig, do you take some sort of sick pleasure from this?" asks Casey_

"_Actually I do, thank you very much. But at least you took it like a champ, and didn't hit me" responses Craig_

"_Whatever; look Craig I need to tell me more about yourself. Tell me about your past, about what led you here to this exact moment in time" ask Casey with a hopeful smile on her face._

_Craig really did not want to tell her, hell he had trouble talking about his experiences with the people he knew the best. But he knew that she deserved to know; that it's wasn't her fault that everything turned out the way it did. He thought to himself that maybe if he told her she could give him a new perspective on everything, maybe it would help him heal mentally, because she had already helped him heal physically. As he told her about his life as a child, his father beating his mother to the point where she left them, he told Casey about the abuse he suffered once she left she could see a slight of amount of pain resonate in his voice. He told her how his Mother met Joey, and about Angie, that his mother had died so young, and left so many. He told her how he came to live with Joey and Angie; how for first the time he felt a part of a loving family. He told her about the last day he saw his father, and the aftermath of his death. He told her about his life at Degrassi, how he met his friends, how he met Ashley; he really didn't want to bring it up but he always felt that his life story would be incomplete without her, he also told her about Manny, and Ellie. As Craig was telling her everything he noticed that she wasn't judging him, she was just listening intently he didn't know what to make of it. Then he finally told her about him being Bi-polar and being a recovering drug addict, he felt out of breathe as if he was getting 19 years of pain out of him, he just put his head down waiting for her reaction. She started to stroke his head and let out a little sigh, and then she lifted his chin and kissed him on the lips. _

_Craig was shocked that was not the reaction he thought he would get from her and then met eyes and she asked, "Do you still think about it?"_

"_Think about what?" responses Craig_

"_About doing coke, I mean do you still think about doing cocaine?" asks Casey_

_Craig was kinda relieved that she didn't bring up Ashley, that's the one subject he didn't even want to touch. He just looks at her and says, "No, I haven't done it in so long, it doesn't even cross my mind anymore. I came to the realization that I did it not because it felt good, I did it because for a long time I felt empty and when I started to see how I hurt those around me I knew I needed to quit. So to reanswer your question, no I don't use anymore nor do I think about it anymore; but being Bi-polar is always in the back of my mind."_

_She just smiles and rubs his hands; they meet eyes and she says, "thank you, not many people would be so honest with someone that they are barely getting to know. It shows what kind of person you are that you are still standing here even after everything that has happened to you"_

As Craig pulls up to Ashley apartment building there is a bit of awkwardness between them, Ashley doesn't know what to think of everything, that he would be so honest with someone he barely knew. But at the same time, she was glad that he had someone he could talk to and the way that Craig spoke about her she thought to herself that she would like to have met her. Ashley didn't want to push it but she really did want to know where she is, but she guessed that Craig was right that you had to know everything about her for the story to make sense. As she opened the door and went inside Craig looked around and noticed the world that Ashley had made for herself over the last 12 years. He just smiles to himself, Ashley notices this and punches him in the arm; she wraps her arms around him and leans in for a kiss; for the two of them every time that they touch a rush of emotions surges through them.

Ashley whispers into his ears and says, "I love you."

"I love you back; now go get your things, huh?"

"Alright, but you have to continue telling what happened, ok?" responses Ashley

"_Ok? Your welcome, I mean I'm nothing special. Tell me about yourself, tell me about your life" responses Craig_

_Casey looks at him with a hopeful smile and says "Alright, well I grew up in the Brooklyn all my life, life long Dodger's fan; I blame that on my grandpa, he use to tell me stories about Jackie Robinson. I am the youngest of four, two brothers and a sister; but I always felt that everyone looked to me to be the strong one; I guess I'm too much like my mom. My parents emigrated from El Salvador in the 70's; they were trying to escape the guerrillas who were trying to take over the country. My dad was a mechanic for like 30 years then he retired. My mom worked for social services, she always loved kids."_

_Craig detects a bit of sadness as she talks about her mom, he says, "are you okay? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to?"_

_Casey wipes the tear underneath her eyes and says "I kinda want to; I mean you told me everything about yourself and I feel that I owe you the same. My mom died when I was young, I was about 5 when it happened. She was trying to get a kid out of an abusive house and she got injured when the mother attacked her. While she was in the hospital she got an infection and died. It was so hard on my dad; he loved her so much that he shut himself off from the world. My siblings and I had to pick up the slack; my older brother dropped out of school and got himself a couple of jobs. My sister and I did all the housework we cook and cleaned. I mean my dad loved us but it was hard for him and we understood that, we never went hungry; we always had a roof over our head. I always believed that I became a nurse because of what happened to my mom, I guess she instilled that sense of duty in me, even at a young age, like helping people is what I was always meant to do."_

"_Wow, your mom must have been an extraordinary woman; it would have been nice to meet her." Responses Craig_

"_Yea, I bet that she would have loved you," says Casey _

_They had talked all day, they got lost in their own little world, by the time they exited to the coffee shop it was around 4 in the afternoon._

Craig was sitting at the edge of Ashley's bed and watching Ashley gather some of her things together; some clothes and all of her legal briefs. She had just finished taking a shower and put on some jeans and a Craig Manning t-shirt, Craig looked it at and just laughed. She had picked out a nice dress suit, Craig just smile and wondered what she would look like in it. Ashley noticed Craig is just staring at her, she finishes up and goes to sit on his lap, she starts to mess with his hair, she laugh as his starts to tickle her. He lifts her up and tosses her on the bed. He goes in and starts to brush her cheek with his hand; he moves his fingers over her lips, Ashley just smiles and playfully tries to bite them. She starts to rip off his shirt and they start to make out. But right as they were getting more into it they are stopped by the phone, they both let out a big grunt. Ashley rolls over and grabs the phone and sees that it's her mom on the other end.

She presses the talk button and says "Hi, mom. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to see how everything went, I called but you weren't picking up" responses Ms. Kerwin

"Everything is great mom. I just had my phone off, I hope I didn't scare you" responses Ashley

Craig gets up and says, "Tell Kate I said hi" as he walks into the living room.

"Umm, Craig says hi. I was with him last night, I can't talk right now, but I'll tell you everything later," says Ashley.

"Wow, well tell him I said hi. So are you guys together or something," asks Ms. Kerwin

Ashley has a big grin on her face and says "yea mom were together, he asked me to spend the weekend so I could get to know his son. Look I have to go, I'll talk to you later, bye mom."

Before she could response Ashley had already hung up the phone

Craig looks over to her and just smiles, and crouches down and picks up her stuff. Ashley somewhat runs over to him, she grabs her keys from the table and they walk out the door. Ashley turns off the light and closes the door behind her. As they walk down the hall towards the elevator there is a silence between them but it's not awkward, it's more somewhat of a nervous one. They don't need to talk they already know what's going on, Craig knew that Ashley was trying to register everything, that she was fearful of what Craig's son might say and if he would allow her to be a part of his life. Ashley knew that Craig was thinking about the past, for someone so impulsive he lived so much of his life in the past. As they reached the elevator, Ashley pressed the down button and began to rub Craig's back; he in turn leaned back and kissed her on the cheeks. While they were in the elevator Craig spent the entire time looking off to the side, Ashley noticed this she turned to face him.

She lifted his chin and looked in his eyes, and saw the look on his face; he had his sad puppy dog face on. She rested her face on his, the pain on his face was radiating off of him, but her presence seems to relax him and get him out of funk. They stay like this for a little bit, even as people enter and leave the elevator. Craig snaps out of it just as they reach the underground car structure. As they reach the car Craig puts Ashley's stuff in the trunk, and then comes up behind Ashley and wraps his arms around his waist and places his head on her neck as if he is trying to find his way back to reality. He lets out a big sigh, which Ashley took as a good sign and she places her arms over his and closes her eyes as they loose themselves in the moment. After a couple minutes they separate themselves and Ashley turns around and places a kiss on his lips. Craig opens up the passenger side door and Ashley gets in, he walks over to the other side and enters the car as well.

As Craig turns on the ignition, he says "I was in L.A recording the third album, when I found out that Casey was pregnant, she called me early in the morning and told me to rush home, by that time we were living together"

A/N: The flashback is going to jump a bit in time from the conversion that Craig and Casey had in the coffee shop till much later in their relationship. So this part of the flashback is the conclusion of the flashback at the end of chapter 5. I felt if you read what I've written so far than you know that part of the story.

_Craig got into JFK around midday, as he got into the cab and told the cabbie where he was going he felt a sense of worry over took him, he did know what was going on, Casey had been so vague over the phone, he didn't know what to make of it. He had always known Casey to such an honest person, that her not being honest with him made him worry. Was it good news? Was it bad news? Why didn't she tell him over the phone, the entire range of possible answers run through his head, and all of them but one seemed like a death sentence. As he paid the cabbie and got out of the cab he let out a big sigh, as he entered their apartment building, he saw Ellie and Sean waiting for the elevator._

"_Hey guys what are you guys doing here?" said a dumbfounded Craig_

"_Hey Craig" said Ellie as she gave him a huge hug. "Umm Casey called us and told us that she had something she wanted to talk to us about" responded Sean as took one of Craig's bags off of him and gave him a pat on the back._

"_Oh, do you guys have any clue as to what the hell is going on because she wouldn't tell me anything, she just told me that I had to come home" responded Craig as he pressed the up button on the elevator. As they got to the door, with Craig in the middle with Ellie on his left and Sean on his right, he began to unlock the door Casey had opened the door wildly and jump into the Craig's arms and places kisses all over his face, Sean and looked at each other and shrugged. Casey had jumped down from her position and started to step back a bit._

_Craig looked befuddled and tilted his head to the side and said "Oooookay?"_

_They entered the apartment, they saw that Casey had made some lunch for everyone, as Craig and Sean placed his stuff on the couch Ellie had walked over to Casey and gave her a quick hug._

_They walked over to the girls and Craig wrapped his arms around Casey and gave her a kiss. They met eyes and Craig said "look babe, why are we all here? You know that I love you but I think we all we want to know what the hell is going on."_

"_Geez, love you too Craig. Look I thought the two people that have always been closes to us should be here when I told you this. Craig actually you might want to sit down when I tell what going on" said Casey_

"_Casey whatever you have to tell me just tell, I'm ready for anything, I just don't like it when you're vague about things," responded Craig_

"_Alright Craig, look I'm pregnant, we are going to be parents," said Casey with a huge grin on her face_

"_Holy shit, oh my god. I'm going to be a dad," Said Craig and he wraps his arms around her and pick her up in the air. Sean and Ellie are speechless; they just smile at the happy couple._

_Casey looks over to them and said "well are you guys going to say something and are you guys just going to stand there with those looks on your faces."_

_They walk over to Craig and Casey and start to congratulate the couple; everyone smiled as they ate lunch. Craig had spent the entire day with his little makeshift family, they weren't related by blood, but they were connected by love. Craig had the dubious distinction of having to call Joey and Angie to tell them the good news, they knew that they would make perfect parents, that Casey had such a calming affect on Craig, they knew that she would make such a great mom, and in turn Craig would be a great father, over the next few weeks the news broke among their friends; Marco, Jimmy, his wife Trina, Hazel, Spinner, his girlfriend Jane, and Paige all call to congratulate them. Ellie made sure that the news didn't reach Ashley; she thought it would be best that they keep their lives as separate as possible. Over the course of the pregnancy Craig split time between New York and L.A, he always made sure that he came back for all of Casey's checkups, and he made Ellie and Sean promise him that they would constantly check up on Casey. By the time that Craig had finished recording the album it was three weeks before her due date. Craig always said that he found his inspiration in recording that album from that little bundle of joy that was growing inside of Casey's stomach. When her water broke, Craig went straight in panic mode; he was lucky that Casey had already given him strict instructions on what to do. Craig called the doctor, had called the cab company, and grabbed her pregnancy bag. While they were in the cab Craig called everyone who he wanted to be there Sean, Ellie, Jimmy, Marco, Angie, and Joey along with Casey's family. She was only in Labor for about 4 hours, out came a 6 pound 7 ounce baby boy, everyone was openly weeping. It was definitely a joyous day for everyone involved. A few days later they came home to a house full of gifts that were given to Casey during the baby shower. Craig along with Sean's help had set up the crib; their first night home as a family Craig and Casey had spent the entire night looking down on him, looking at their beautiful son sleeping. Over the next few months Joey keeping on getting bigger and bigger; it surprised the both of them but Joey was such a quite child yet he was still very much energetic, he was such a happy baby to the point where he hardly cried. It pained Craig but he had to spend more time in L.A than he wanted to but he had to finalize everything for the upcoming tour. The whole process made Craig realize that he was a father now and that he would have to make concessions in his life, he would have to cut back on the time he was away from his family, he promised himself that the next album he record would be in New York with his family, he would have to cut back on personal appearances, and the tours would have to be cut back a bit on time so that he could be home, he didn't want to bring his family the road with him, he has seen the life and didn't want his kid to raise that way. This only pissed off his manager but there was no way around, he was not going to let his kid to be raised fatherless. This only made Casey happy, but the problem was that she wanted to go back to work. So they made an arrangement that at least someone would be home with Joey all the time whether it was Casey, Craig, Ellie, Sean or Angie who would come down from Toronto during her breaks from school. The next year or so was great watching Joey grow and grow, his first words were at 10 months he said "Daddy", that was one of the proudest moments of Craig's life. He began to crawl and stand up on his own; of course everything was recorded on film and video. They spent Joey's first birthday in Toronto; Casey said that Toronto was so beautiful that it would be the ideal place to raise a family. Angie and Ellie had set up the entire party, it was the first time that most of Craig's friends had seen Joey, Jimmy pointed out that Joey looked like Craig but with Casey's complexion. It was more of a reunion than anything else since the only children at the party were Joey and Scotty who was born 5 months previously. _

_Hazel had gone up to Marco and gave him a hug. They smiled at each other, Hazel leaned in and said "Hey Marco can I talk to you outside." Marco nodded and led the way out to the front lawn._

"_What do you want to talk about Haze?" asked Marco_

"_Do you feel a little odd being her" responded Hazel_

_Marco tilted his head to the left and said "what? Why would you say that?"_

"_Look, I like Casey she such a cool girl and Craig seems really happy but don't you think it should be Ashley here and not her. I mean isn't that they way it was suppose to be." Said Hazel_

_Marco looked at her and said "yeah honestly I thought it would have turned out with Craig and Ashley being here together. But Ashley fucked it up, that is the simplest way to put it, she turned him down when Craig asked her to marry her and then she went to screw some other guy. As much as I love Ashley and as much as I wanted them to be together, life isn't always the way you want it to turns out. She always runs away from him, she is always afraid of the unexpected. And have you seen the change in Craig since they've been together, Craig is actually happy, he has grown up into the man we all knew he would be, he is no longer that immature kid that we all knew in high school. Is it the ideal situation? No, but it has turned out to the best situation, yes. Now Hazel I'm a little hungry so let's go inside." _

"_Alright but I'm still staying true to my belief, Craig and Ashley should be together" said Hazel_

"_Ever the romantic Hazel" responded Marco_

_As soon as they got back to New York, Craig had to leave to go on the second leg of the tour; the tour consisted of 20 major European cities over the course of 31 days, with the last date being in Wembley stadium. As Craig toured Europe he consistently wrote, in those 31 days he had written over 50 songs that reflected his new outlook on life. The third album had been called by critics and fans alike as a mix of modern song writing to the background of guitar rifts that were reminiscent of classic rock from the late 60's early 70's, it was the number one album for seven straight weeks and ended up staying in the top five for more than a year. It had sold a little over 7 million records in North America and 10 million overall, he cleaned up most of the major music awards. During the writing process the thought of Ashley had crossed his mind, he quietly knew that those memories he had of her would never fade out, that they would never leave him. But he knew that his present and future were with Casey and their son, he conceded that it would be best never to bring her up, that it wasn't fair to Casey to compare her to Ashley, and it wasn't fair to Ashley to be compared to the mother of his child. Throughout the next year Craig had spent time in the studio recording what would become the fourth album, Craig had always viewed that album as the signal that not only would he be able to make a life out of being a musician but also had finally found that sense of happiness he had always longed for._

As Ashley listened to Craig describe this period of his life it answered a lot of question that she had. Back when that Album came out she listened to it and questioned the lyrics, she asked herself whether or not any of those songs had anything to do with her.

Craig saw the look on her face and said, "as much as those lyrics were about my son and the life I had made for myself, I will never be able to write without thinking of you. You are the love of my life, and that even though it has pained me considerably it has always been what makes me want to get up in the morning. The love that we share has never left me and it makes me a better man. So even though I have loved another, you make me walk on water, okay?"

Ashley didn't say anything, she was wearing a giant grin on her face, and Craig knew what her answer was. At a stoplight Ashley leaned in and kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder. Craig let out a happy sigh and continued on.

"Umm a little after Joey's second birthday, Casey was offered a position with a team of Doctors and Nurses who were sent to Kenya to help those infected with AIDS. I'm not going to lie to you I didn't originally want her to go," said Craig

"_Craig I have to do this, it is such an honor to be chosen for something like this," answered Casey_

"_Why do you have to go? You have a family here that needs you. I'm not trying to selfish but 8 months is a long time to be away from us," responded Craig_

"_I know my place is here with my family. But Craig you have to understand that so many people are dying from AIDS, am I supposed stand idly by and do nothing? 8 months is not that long, I'll be back before you know it. Do you love me Craig?" asked Casey_

_Craig looked at her dumbfounded and responded "Of course I love you Casey, what does that have to do with anything?" _

"_It has to do with everything Craig. If you love me than you know that I have to do this, you know that I'm going to do everything in my power to help those that have worse than I do. I have the perfect life, I have the perfect boyfriend, and we have the perfect child. But my life will have no meaning what so ever if I don't use my talents to help make this world a better place. I know that it's going to so hard to be away from you and Joey but this is something I need to do," answered Casey_

_Craig sighed in defeat, as much fear as he had it was only surpassed by his pride in her. He knew that she was right, she would never be happy if she weren't out there helping people. Craig never believed in superheroes but always thought that Casey was the closes he would ever get to meeting one. He just stood there and gave her a weak smile and said, "You know I hate when you're right."_

_Casey grinned as she wrapped her arms around Craig and said "does that mean that you always hate me."_

_Craig just shook his head and rubbed his teeth with his tongue. He looked at her and said "oh really, I see how it is," then he picked her up in the air and took her into the bedroom and made love to her. Afterwards both were struggling for air, as both looked up towards the ceiling with Casey resting her head on his chest you could sense the happiness radiating off of them. The next day Casey had called the program director and told her that she was in; Casey was told that she would be leaving in a month so she had some time to make all the preparations. _

_Two days before she left they had a going away party; Craig had gone to the kitchen to get the cake when Sean came up to him._

"_Dude, I know we haven't talked about it much but how are you feeling about everything?" asked Sean_

"_You know I should be feeling depressed about the whole situation but I'm not it's only eight months and as tough as it's going to be without her I have you guys and I know she'll come back to us. She's too smart to risk her life because they're too much at risk." Responded Craig_

"_You're probably right," answered Sean_

_The entire no one thought about her leaving they just enjoyed being a family, a huge extended family. Jimmy had only a few month prior began to walk on his own without any help, the doctors had started a series of stem cell implants that accelerated the healing process, so it surprised everyone that during the party he spent the entire dancing with Hazel, everyone including Trina who just cheered him on. Spinner spent the entire night having an argument/discussion with Jane and Angie about whether or not children should be let to watch violent cartoons. Joey of course was playing the role of grandfather and just carried his namesake around. The main event of the evening was a performance of the group's resident rock star; it was his gift to his beautiful girlfriend._

"_Alright guys, I dedicate this song to a very special person in the crowd. She knows what she means to everyone and I'm going to counting down the clock till she comes back home. I wrote this song just for this special occasion and I hope she loves it" said Craig_

"_What, she is your personal groupie Craig?" yelled Spinner_

_Everyone shot Spinner an evil look and threw whatever they had in their hands at him. Casey just smiled and said "damn straight spin, there better not be any other one while I'm gone, Ellie I trust you with that duty." Craig just shook his head while Ellie nodded her head in approval, which made everyone laugh. Craig put his lips to the mic and began strumming away at his guitar._

_Last night I had a dream about you_

_In this dream I'm dancing right beside you_

_And it looked like everyone was having fun_

_The kind of feeling I've waited so long_

_Don't stop come a little closer_

_As we jam the rhythm gets stronger_

_There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun_

_We were dancing all night long_

_The time is right to put my arms around you_

_You're feeling right_

_You wrap your arms around too_

_But suddenly I feel the shining sun_

_Before I knew it this dream was all gone_

_Ooh I don't know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_I wish this dream comes true_

_Ooh I don't know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_We'll make this dream come true_

_Why don't you play the game?_

_Why don't you play the game? _

_As he finished the song everyone cheered and clapped, Casey just stood there blushing. She ran up to him and started smothering him with kisses. Casey's last day in New York was spent visiting all of her favorite places, Craig didn't like to use his superstar status to get anything but he used it to made sure that Casey got whatever she wanted. Because the time change her flight was in the afternoon the next so that she could arrive in Kenya in the morning. The morning of her flight they spent having breakfast at Sean and Ellie's place, afterwards everyone took the long and quite ride to JFK, the only noises in the cab were of the sounds of the radio dispatcher and Joey playing a little toy car. As they got to the airport everyone exited as Craig paid the cabbie and Sean pulled all the suitcases out of the trunk. As they walked through the terminal to the checkpoint Casey carried Joey in one hand and held Craig's other hand with hers. As they got the security checkpoint, everyone said they're goodbyes._

_Craig placed his forehead on hers and said "I love you, Joey loves you, please don't ever forget that. Please be safe and come home safe."_

_Casey smiled as she kissed Joey on the forehead and gave him to Craig. She looked at the two most important men in her life and said "I will always have you, you are the reason I'm doing this. And don't worry I'll be back before you know it and I'll make sure to call every chance I get." Casey hugged Sean and Ellie then moved back to Craig and laid the most passionate kiss she could muster. As she moved through the line she kept on looking back at her family, and she exited the metal detectors and grabbed her things she looked back and blew a kiss at Craig and Joey. As they exited the airport Ellie looked at Craig and said "it's okay to be sad but have faith Craig, and pray for the best." Craig looked at Joey then moved his eyes to Ellie and gave her a weak smile._

_The next couple of months went by fast, packages were sent by Casey on a regular basis with pictures of everything there was to see in Kenya and letters that tell the story of each picture. She twice a week, every time Craig talked to her he could sense how happy she was, she would always praise the people she worked with, the stories of the people who she helped treat. Of course she would ask about how Joey was doing, Craig would place the phone to his ear and let him talk to his mom. The conversations would only be about 15 minutes, which was all that was allowed. Craig would have a calendar placed up in their bedroom and everyday he would cross out another day praying for her return. One week he got worried because she hadn't called but those fears were subsided when she called the following explaining that she and another nurse were sent to pick up medicine from another village. The fears that Craig originally had subsided, Ellie and Sean made it a point of emphasis to either come over everyday or host Craig and Joey for dinner. The entire experience made Craig more appreciative of how much Casey meant to him and Joey but at the same time it was a learning process that made Craig a better father._

_A/N: The story jumps forward to six months after Casey had left._

_Craig and Joey had gone to the store to buy groceries, and as Craig had put away everything and put Joey down for his afternoon nap when he heard a knock on the door. As he opened the door he saw a Woman he had never seen before, she was a white woman who looked to be in her early 50's and was wearing a business suit._

"_Hello, Mr. Manning?" said the woman_

"_Umm yes, can I help you?" responded Craig_

"_Umm, my name is Leticia Carmichael, the director for the New York branch of Doctors without Boarders," answered the woman_

"_Please come in, it really nice to meet you, Casey spoke highly of you," said Craig as he led the way to the living room._

"_That's kinda of why I'm here. There is something I need to tell you," responded Mrs. Carmichael_

"_Of course, would you like some coffee?" asked Craig_

_Mrs. Carmichael gave Craig a sad look and said "Umm no, Mr. Manning there is no easy way to say this so I'm going to come out with it. Casey died Sunday morning." _

_Craig looked back at her and if she a figment of his imagination. He looked down for a second then met eyes with her and said "what, what are you talking about I just talked to her on Thursday night."_

_She let out a huge sigh and noticed that Craig was openly weeping, she walked over to where Craig was sitting and started to pat him on the back and said "She along with a doctor and another Nurse had traveled to the capital to do some sight seeing, on their way back to the village the driver lost control of the wheel and they crashed into a ditch. She survived the initial impact but a few day she lost her life due to complications from her injuries."_

_Craig slowly let his head fall to the floor, he began to breath heavily. He began to feel like time was coming slowly to a stop, Mrs. Carmichael was talking to him but he could hear her, it sounded like a light buzz off in the distance. He looked up a picture near the door of Casey after birth holding Joey in her arms, not only did he lose the woman he loves but also the mother of his child, Joey would not have her around. He came back to reality and asked her a question, "did she suffer?"_

_Mrs. Carmichael rubbed his back and said, "No, we made sure that she didn't feel a thing, her body just shut down. She did leave a message though, she told us to tell you that she will always love you and your son and she will be looking down on from Heaven." _

_Craig looked back at her with a sad smile on his face, even in her final thoughts they were about him and their son. He looked over to Joey's bedroom and said, "What's next? I mean what happens now?"_

"_Umm, well her body is being prepared so she can be returned to you. So right now it would be best if you started to make all the funeral arrangements. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you and your son, your girlfriend was an amazing woman, I truly wish that there were people in the world like her, she saved so many lives," answered Mrs. Carmichael_

"_Umm, thank you. She was definitely one of a kind, I'm gonna call her family right now," responded Craig_

"_Of course, I'll be on my way. My heart weeps for you and your family," said Mrs. Carmichael_

_After Craig had shown her out the door he called Casey's sister, who lived in L.A with her husband. Her screams where inaudible, she said she was on the next flight out, she told him that she would talk to the rest of her family. His next call was to Ellie and Sean who came right over, the spent the next couple of hours consoling him. The next week few weeks were especially hard for Craig, Ellie and Casey's sister took over everything and made all the preparations. The funeral came and went, it was obvious that Craig was about to break down but something in him forced him not to, like Casey's spirit was holding him up, making him strong enough to be there for their son. All of his friends and family came down, the general consensus was that she died way too young, and she would live on through her son and the memories everyone had of her. The first couple of months Craig couldn't even sleep in their bed, her scent radiated off of the pillows, it agonized Craig for so long that he donated the entire bed set to goodwill. Before she left Casey's sister had taken all of her stuff leaving behind various pictures and a couple of awards that she had accumulated over the years. Six months after Casey's passing Craig and Joey moved out of their apartment. Craig did not want to be there anymore; everywhere he looked he had a memory of her. At first Casey's family objective to the situation but Craig promised that they would get to see Joey as much as possible. Ellie and Sean understood, and felt that it would best if Craig had a fresh start; they decided if they moved as well, they felt that it would be best to move back to Toronto. Craig and Joey bounced around a bit, until Joey was 5 they lived in Los Angeles. But living in L.A soured on Craig, so he decided that they should move to Vancouver so that Joey could have a safe environment to go to school, and Craig could freely record his next album. During this period of his life he recorded another album, which topped the charts yet again, in one of the darkest periods of his life his professional life was at an all time high. But he understood that enough though he was in a dark place that his son could never see him that way, he went out of his way to ensure that he would always be strong in front of his son. Every now and again he would have fleeting thoughts about Casey, but as time went on he had few and fewer of them. _

As they sat in the car outside of Ellie and Sean's house Ashley stared at Craig while he told her the story she could see the pain in his eyes. He spent the entire time looking outside the windows when he finished he looked at her and said "she was buried at Holy Cross cemetery in Brooklyn, Me and Joey visit her grave every year on her Birthday and Christmas. When he would ask where she was I would always tell her that she was with the angels and that she would always look down on him for protection. He used to ask me so many questions about her, I tired the best I could to answer all of them, at first it was hard but as time went on I got better at it. Ash, every time I see him smile I see the same light that I used to see in her. That sparkle in his eyes he gets from her, he is so much like her, his compassion, his loving nature, his intelligence those are all qualities he got from her. Look I know it's a lot to take in, so I'll understand if you need time to register everything."

Ashley moved over to be closer to Craig, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, she used her other hand to move his head to meet hers and said "Yea, you're right it a lot to take in. But so is what you had to suffer through, and I'm not going anywhere. I've done all the running away from you that I'm ever going to do. I can never replace Joey's mother but I would love to be there to support him in anyway I can."

Craig returned her the smile she gave him and said, "You never have to try, just be yourself and Joey will love just like I do. Casey will always be special to me but so are you. You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, you are the woman I want to wake up to every morning and go to sleep with every night."

As Craig finished his declaration of his love for her, she embraces him and starts to lay passionate kisses on him. As she releases him she says, "that exactly how I feel."

"Well then I think there is someone that you need to be properly introduced to," responses Craig

As Craig and Ashley exit the car the walk hand and hand to the front door. Craig notices how nervous she is, he gives her a look that reassures her that everything will be okay. As Craig knocks on the door he gives Ashley a giant smile, which Ashley returns.

Ellie opens the door and the first thing that she notices is Craig and Ashley's hand connected, she looks up at them and says "Ash, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Ellie. It's been awhile hasn't?" responded Ashley

"Umm, Ellie I guess there's some questions that need to be answered" responded Craig

"Yea, I guess so," answered Ellie


	13. Open Your Eyes

Chapter 13:

Chapter 13: Open Your Eyes (Property of Snow Patrol)

A/N: Well there you have it, if you read the pervious chapter than you know what happened to the mother of Craig's child. I hope you guys liked her character; I really hope you guys like the way I wrote her exit from the story. She might make another appearance in the story, I'm quite not sure yet haven't thought that far ahead, of course she will be mentioned again. This chapter marks the return to reality; there is no flashback in this chapter. This chapter revolves around everyone's reaction to Craig and Ashley getting back together, at this point in time only Craig, Ashley and her Mom know that they are back together. I'm going to try to write this chapter in the lightest tone I can possibly write. Please feel free to read and review this chapter. Ok the song companion I've selected for this chapter wont make an appearance till the next chapter, there is a reason I'm doing this, I'm trying to make the songs be a part of the plotline and not just a song that I think fits the mood of the chapter. **Special shout out to dtng4ever for the reviews and the support.**

"I think it's best if you come in, there's a lot we have to talk about," said Ellie as she led the way into the kitchen.

As Ashley and Craig followed her into the kitchen it was evident that both were nervous as if they were going kid who got sent to the principal's office. As they sat down at the kitchen table they noticed that Ellie was already seated and there were two empty seats that faced her. As they sat down Craig could notice Sean working on something in the backyard. He noticed that Ashley wouldn't make eye contact with Ellie and that Ellie wasn't saying anything, she was just staring a cup of water that she was nursing. He knew that he had to initiate the conversion.

Craig gave Ashley a hopeful smile and said "Umm Ellie I'm guessing you have so many questions, so now is really the time to ask them."

Ellie gives them a puzzled look and says "Ok, when did this happen? Why didn't you tell me Craig?"

Underneath the table Ashley grabs Craig's hand and holds on to it tight. Craig notices this and a sly smile enters his face, he looks back at Ellie and says, "It happened yesterday Ellie, Ashley came to my dressing room and we talked"

Ellie releases a sarcastic sigh and says, "Yea, I'm sure that's all you did."

"Ellie, you know it's not like that. At first I didn't want to talk to her but Ellie my heart has always been hers. And when I look into her eyes my heart skips a beat, how am I suppose to ignore that, so afterwards she came over and we had dinner, and we spent the night together," responses Craig

"Your not Craig, I know that she is your "soul mate" and all that jazz, but you're my best friend so I feel that it's my duty to look after you," responses Ellie

"I know and I appreciate that but you have to understand I'm tried of feeling empty inside. I feel like I'm just going through the motions, and I'm done with that, I wanna be happy Ellie and for so long I wasn't happy and lets face it Ash is it for me," answers Craig

Ellie doesn't say anything; she just looks outside the window.

Ashley decides to join the conversion and says "Ellie, were not her to get your permission to be together. We're here to be honest with you."

Ellie just shakes her head as she meets eyes with Ashley and says, "Wow, she can actually talk. You know what Ash; you weren't here for the after affects of what you did, you didn't see how heartbroken Craig was after you left, you know how long it took Craig to recover and move on with his life. You know what it seems to be a pattern for you, you did it in high school, you did it in college. Excuse me if I don't have the utmost trust in you"

"Ellie, I can never repay for what you did for me. But you are not my mother; I'm making the decision to be with the woman I love. You're right it took me a long time to get over what happened but you know what I got passed it, me and Ashley are both in a place now that we can actually make a go of this," responses Craig

"I'm not going to pick you back up again, when she breaks your heart, Craig," says Ellie

"I'm not going to do that Ellie, I will never hurt Craig ever again. Being without him for 12 years was like a death sentence, my heart broke a little more everyday that I wasn't with him, and the fact that he is willing to even look at me again, I'm not screwing that up again. No matter what anyone says I will hurt this man again, everyday I will try to prove how much I love him. Ellie you may hate for what I did because I know I do, but if Craig is willing to be with me again, I hope you find it in your heart to one day forgive me as well," responses Ashley. She then gives Craig a sweet smile, which he returns, he thinks to himself that was the exact answer he was hoping she would give Ellie.

Ellie then rubs her pregnant belly and then releases a defeated sigh, she then looks at the happy couple and says, "we'll see Ashley, but words are just that, they don't mean anything unless you prove them. I never questioned the love you two have for each other, I saw what happened to you After Craig cheated on you with Manny, but you two were kids. I knew it hurt but what you did to Craig was far worse, you left him in his time of need, you left him because you couldn't handle his illness and you for lack of a better word pawned him off on me and Marco. And when he forgave you and you two got back together I finally thought you two had turned a corner and would finally make it work but when he asked you to spend the rest of your life with him you said no and you went to have sex with another man. For a long time you were the closes friend I had but that changed when I saw what you were capable of, but remember Ashley it isn't just Craig anymore, there is this little boy who I love like my own son, and if you do anything to hurt him I'll never forgive you Ashley"

"I would never hurt Joey, all I want to do is be a part of their lives, I would never try to replace the memory of his mother, I just want to be there in any capacity,' responses Ashley

"So Craig told you about her?" asks Ellie

"I told her everything Ellie, I had to be honest with her," responses Craig

"So you know how special she was, and how when you look into Joey's eyes you see pieces of her," says Ellie

"That's exactly what Craig said," answers Ashley

"I trust her Ellie, if I didn't, do you really think we would be having this conversion. I'm just asking you to do the same. Do you think I'm a good father, Ellie?" asks Craig

Ellie looks at him dumbfounded and says, "I think you're a great father Craig, why do you even ask?"

Craig gives Ellie a soft smile and says, "I ask that because do you honestly think, I would ever intentionally put Joey in danger.

"No, I don't, I think you would make the best choice possible, I'm just worried that's all," answers Ellie

Craig smiles and says, "it's ok to be worried, but this something that just feels right. As much as I loved Casey, we all know that Ashley has always been the one."

Ellie lets out another big sigh and says "Yea you're probably right Craig, but lets face it you have always been one to follow your heart instead of your head."

Just as Ellie finishes her statement the door opens and Sean enters the house, he can automatically tell that he should've just stayed in the backyard. The first pair of eyes he meets is those of Ashley who has a nervous smile on her face, which he returns.

"Oh my God Ashley, hi," responses Sean

Ashley gets up and gives him a big hug; at least someone other than Craig is happy is to see him. She gives him a big smile and says "hi Sean, how have you been good?"

Sean looks over at Craig who just nods at him, then looks back at Ashley and says "well, I'm good what are guys doing here?"

Ashley looked back at Craig, who then gets up to give Sean a bro hug. Craig looks down at Ellie then looks back at Sean and says, "Umm well we came here to do two things, one to tell you guys that we're back together and I wanted Joey meet Ashley."

Sean smiles at the couple and says "about damn time don't you think"

"Sean what the hell is that suppose to mean" responses Ellie

Sean goes to the refrigerator to get a soda and then goes to kiss Ellie on the head and says "come on Ellie, you didn't honestly think they were never going to get back together. It's Craig and Ashley, one does not work without the other, and I'm just surprised that it took this long for them to get back together. I'm just being honest, look at Craig's demeanor, doesn't he seem happier than he has been in a long time. And they're both radiating happiness, Ellie please be happy for our friends, for all the crap they've been through and they've still got pass it. I know you will have your reservations about the whole thing but let them be happy."

Ashley grins at Craig as he rubs her back; they both knew Sean understood what they were trying to tell Ellie. As they wait for Ellie's responses Ashley places her head at the point where Craig's head and neck meet, he gets lost in the scent of Ashley's hair. Ellie notices this, that all the emotional baggage that Craig had been carrying for more than a decade was gone. But no matter how happy Craig seemed Ellie was always going to be cautious about Ashley return into his life. Just as she was about to say something Ellie hears little footstep come down the stairs. Scotty heads into the nearby bathroom while Joey enters the Kitchen and sees his dad with someone whose face can't be seen.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asks Joey

Craig disconnected himself from Ashley and goes to hug his son. As soon as he releases himself from Joey he says, "I came to see my son and I wanted you to meet someone very special me. Remember a couple of days ago when me, your uncle Marco and your grandfather were talking about someone. And you told me that if someone meant that much to me that I should be with her. Well I followed your advice, I want to introduce to Ashley"

Ashley turns her head to meet his eye and says, "hi Joey, do you remember me"

Joey smiles and says "Of course I remember you Ashley, so you're the "Ashley", the one that my dad always writes songs about."

Craig just chuckles at Joey's bluntness, Ashley smiles at Craig who just shrugs, even a 10 year old could tell how could tell the lyrical content of Craig's songs. She looks back at Joey and says, "yea, I guess."

"So are you my dad's girlfriend?" asks Joey

Everyone is startled by Joey's question, they all look around at each other, and Craig looks down at Joey and says, "Yea, Ashley is my girlfriend Is that ok?" Craig and Ashley meet eyes and exchange giant grins.

Joey notices how happy his dad and Ashley are which makes him smile, he knew from even a young age that there was always something missing and that his father always had a slight hint of unhappiness and now it was gone. He moves his eye from Ashley who gives him a smile to his father who waiting for a response, he says, "dad, you don't need to ask me for permission. As she makes you happy that's all that matter."

Craig smiles and says, "When did you become so smart?"

"I had a great teacher, he taught me so much," responses Joey

"Oh, really what did he teach you?" asks Craig

"He taught me that love is all that matters in life, and you should surround yourself with those you love and love you back," answers Joey

Craig looks back at Ashley who says, "Well he must really be a great teacher."

Scotty enters the kitchen and says "Mom, Dad, uncle Craig. Who's the babe?"

Everyone shoots a look at Scotty; Joey is the first one to speak, he says, "Dude! That's my Dad's girlfriend. She's practically like my step mom," he then proceeds to punch him in the arm.

Ashley smiles and thinks to herself "I barely know Joey, and yet he thinks I could be his step mom."

Scotty looks down and says, "Sorry Joey, sorry uncle Craig. But come on you have to admit your girlfriend is really hot."

Craig just chuckle and shakes his head. He looks at Ashley, who in turns shrugs and looks back at Scotty and responses, "When your right your right kiddo. Ashley is definitely hot, but remember Scotty as you get older you'll understand that physical attraction only drives a relationship for so long, if there is no emotional connection then the relationship will never work." As Craig looks back at Ashley he notices that she is blushing uncontrollably, which makes him smile.

"Dude, when did you become such a chick?" asks Scotty

Craig chuckles a bit at how naïve he is and looks at Ellie who sighs and shakes her head. He looks back at Scotty and says, "You say that now, but trust me because I know this from experience, but I'll bet you that 10 years from now your opinion on this will be completely different."

Scotty shrugs moves over to Joey and says, "Whatever, do you wanna go outside and play soccer?

Joey nods his head and asks, "Dad, can I go?"

Craig sighs and pats Joey on his back as he nods his head. As they exit the house he looks back at Ellie and says, "I tried."

Ellie responses "Thanks but don't worry about it, he stubborn like his father"

Sean is startled by this statement and says, "What the hell?"

Ellie and Ashley quietly chuckle at Sean's responses. They meet eyes and exchange smiles, the first ones in over 12 years. In the last 10 minutes the tensions have subsided, they went from kids bickering about the past to adults whose children have taught them that love is something that you should hold on to. Craig moves over to where Ashley is and wraps his arms around her waist and says, "I love you kiddo"

She embraces him and responses, "Aww, I love you too honeybunny"

Ellie chuckles a bit, enough to garner the attention of Craig and Ashley, she shrugs and says, "sorry, had a high school flashback. Who wants lunch?"

Ashley places her head in the middle of Craig's chest with an embarrassed look on her face, she war right Craig always made her feel young again. Craig smiles and places a kiss on the top of her forehead; he knew what she was thinking. She looks back at Ellie and says, "I'll help you make it."

Sean smiles at both Ellie and Craig, then looks at Ashley whose hair is covering her face and says, "Well alright, that means me and Ash can catch up. We'll let you guys get to it, come on Ash," he practically drags Ashley to the living room. Ellie and Craig look at each other and shrug.

As they hear Craig and Ellie moving around in the Kitchen Sean and Ashley settle themselves on the couch. At first both seem to be nervous and not talking, but finally Sean gets up the nerve and asks, "So you and Craig, is that why Craig asked me to take care of Joey yesterday?"

Ashley laughs at the face that Craig had everything planned out. She looks over to Sean and says, "Umm, yea. Liberty and me went to the show yesterday and I heard what Craig said so I decided it was really now or never. So I went to his dressing room, at first he didn't want to talk to me, but I think that had to do more with the shock of seeing for the first time in a very long time, so it made old wounds seem fresh to him. But after the initial shock we kissed."

"Wow, so it's like that, I mean I'm happy for you guys and all but I mean its all of a sudden," responses Sean

Craig peaks his head into the couch and says, "Hey babe, what do you kind of sandwich do you want, Ellie has Ham, Turkey, or I could make you a grill cheese sandwich? Sean, Ellie has made a sandwich the way you like it."

Ashley turns to face Craig and says, "Umm Turkey I guess, but remember no mayo, you know how I hate it"

Craig nods, turns around and reenters the kitchen

Sean and Ashley continue the conversion they were having before they were interrupted

"I know it seems all of a sudden, and a couple of years ago I would have agreed with you. But we are both the point in our lives that you say, "screw it" and just go after you want. And I want Craig, I'm not a kid anymore, and I've been without him for so long that it's not worth it anymore; it's not worth beating around the bush. I love him, what am I suppose to do wait another 12 years?" answers Ashley

"Yea, I mean even when he was with Casey I saw how much he missed you. How anytime someone brought you up I know he would get lost in a memory of you. We all knew it was an eventuality, it's just honestly Ashley I didn't want to say this in front of Ellie and Craig, but I am worried about the two of you. We love you guys but become you guys haven't always had it easy. He broke your heart as kids and you broke his heart as young people, what happens now that you guys are adults?" asks Sean

Ashley looks down and at first doesn't say anything then she looks into the Kitchen where she see Craig cooking and Ellie helping him. She lets out a big sigh and says, "I know I'm worried about that too, I have faith in us, I have to believe that we've learned from our mistakes, we'll learn to be better. And yea we have gone through so much, but we're still here together that's got to count for something, right?"

Sean moves over to where Ashley is and rubs her shoulder, he tries to reassure her by saying "Yea Ash, its counts. Most couple would have buckled under all that pressure and pain but you guys aren't like most couple. It's kinda of like the two of you have a gravitational pull that sucks everyone around in, so I don't know that I can give you an unbiased opinion on everything but if you guys have been able to get through everything and still have that unconditional love than I think that God is trying to tell you something. The only advice I'm going to give you is to follow your heart, you are too much of a realist Ash, maybe that's why Craig is so drawn to you that you guys even each other out; you are the realist and he is the idealist slash romantic. So if you get anything from this conversion it's this, stop trying to over analyze every single situation and have trust in what you guys have, that's the only way you'll know that it's real."

Everyone had seen Sean as this rough and tough person who had no emotional depth, but in that moment Ashley had seen what Ellie and Emma had seen. That Sean is a kind and soulful man, who has a knack for everything come in picture. Just then she truly understood what Sean had meant when she saw Craig leaning against the kitchen counter with his hands in his pockets, Craig was always willing to give himself over to her at a moments notice, but she wasn't, she was always worried about things, she never let herself be truly happy; Craig loves her unconditionally, but the real question does she. Just as she begins to ponder some more on the matter she see Craig enter the living room and say, "food's ready." As both Ashley and Sean get up they exchange smiles and follow Craig who had grabbed the sandwiches and had gone to the backyard, as they both exited the house they saw that Ellie had set up the table while Craig placed the sandwiches and chips on top of the table, Ellie had began to pour soda into plastic cups. As everyone sat down, Ashley started to notice the way everyone was sitting with Ellie, Sean and Scotty sitting on one side and Craig, Herself and Joey sitting on the other. She started to fell like she was beginning to become a part of this family. After everyone had finished their food, they just stayed outside and talked for a while.

"What's next Craig? I mean you basically announced your retirement, where do you go from here?" asked Ellie

"I'm not retired yet Ellie, there's all the promotion I have to do for the album, then we have to do the tour but yeah next year I'm basically retiring from active performing," responded Craig

Ellie has a crossed look on her face and says, "Well I know that smart ass. I'm talking about afterwards, after you do all the stuff you're going to do for the album."

"Like I said before the goal is to buy out my record company for the complete rights to my label, right now we share a 50-50 deal. I mean I've been smart enough to keep control over the masters to all my songs, so that's a problem I don't have to worry about. After that I start signing artist and bands that I want not the ones that the record company pushes on me, I mean some of them are ok, but others are just shitty bands without an artistic bone their bodies. Jack offs trying just in the business to make tons of money and get as many girls as possible, I want my label to be a safe haven for singer/songwriter, and rock bands that want to entertain. Hell I'll even sign rap artist, but they have to have a message not just rhyme about "bitches" and "bling", the point I'm trying to make I want this label to be not only a successful one, one that when you go up and down the roster you see that there is not a single weak link," responses Craig

Ashley looks over to Craig, she smiles to herself, she was proud of Craig she understood exactly what he meant, although she became a lawyer her first love was music. It was the connection that she and Craig had shared; she knew what everyone thought about them, that they were polar opposites that were only connected by the fact that they played instruments. She agreed with their assessment to a degree, they differed on so many things, but their souls connected on a plain that no one could understand, it just happened to be that music was the background for that connection. That Craig was the hopeless romantic that always made her feel that true love was an obtainable goal, and she was the realist that always grounded Craig and made him live his life in reality. She had gotten her lost in thoughts of their lives together but then she started to ponder on what Craig had been saying, he was right the industry had been polluted by wannabes and money-grubbing execs. She thinks that to herself that she had hoped that there had been more people like Craig when they were both starting out in the industry maybe she would have stuck with it instead of having every demo sent out being rejected and sent back with an apology letter. It was a question she would never get an answer to, so she stop dwelling on it and began rubbing Craig's back.

"Ever the musician Craig, but you know what I hope you can do it," answers Sean

Craig just smiles at Sean, he though Ellie and Ashley would understand exactly what he was saying about the value of artistic integrity but it was Sean who backed him up completely. He was taken aback for a second but shrugged it off and took a drink of his cup.

Ellie smiles at Sean and takes a drink from her cup and without looking up she asks, "What about you Ash, what are your plans?"

Ashley was shocked, she didn't think Ellie would have any concern for her plans for the future, all the day progressed the both of them had hardly any interaction. She smiles back at her and says, "umm. Well I have a trial starting on Monday. Our practice is starting to get of the ground, for a few years we struggled, but as we started to get more and more cases our profile increased"

Ellie nods and answers back "what kind of law firm is it?"

"Well it's a little bit of everything we handle civil rights law, family law, and environmental law," responses Ashley

"Wow, you must be a really great lawyer to be able to be practice different forms of law," answers Sean

Ashley blushes and says, "well thanks but it isn't all me I have a lot of help from my partners and our assistants."

"Why did you decide on family law and environmental law?" asks Craig

"Well I mean I have Liberty and Emma as my partners; Liberty handles most of our family court cases and Emma works as an environmentalist and when she finds violations of the law she hands those cases over to us. We have over a 95 victory rate so I guess pretty good," responses Ashley

Sean looks down for a second, it had been a really long time since he's had a single thought about Emma, he smiles at the thought that Emma is doing really good. That she pursued her love of the environment. Ellie looks over to him, she knows exactly what he is thinking, but for some strange reason she is not worried, she knows what kind of man Sean is and although Emma was his first love he would never love Emma more than he loves her and their children.

"So whenever I get in trouble you'll be the first call I make, the girlfriend and my lawyer all wrapped up in a tight little package," answers Craig

Everyone laughs, and then Ashley lightly punches him in the arm and says "shut up Manning, there's nothing of value that you have that will ever make me want to represent you."

"Oh, really? Ok I see how it is. Joey were leaving little Ms. Kerwin thinks that your dad has nothing to offer her," responses Craig as he gets up and motions for Joey to get his things so they can leave.

But Craig doesn't get that far, Ashley grabs him by the shirt and pulls him to her and whispers "don't leave baby, I was just teasing you, I'm sorry."

Craig sits back down and smiles at her, he grazes his nose against her shoulder. He then wraps his arms around her side and whispers in her ear "don't ever worry about it, I will never leave you."

Joey rolls his eyes and says, "Are we leaving? Or are you going to sit there and make kissy faces with your girlfriend?"

"Hey, show some respect kiddo," responses Craig

Joey hangs his head and says, "Sorry dad, sorry Ashley."

Ashley looks over to Joey who has a sad smile on her face, she looks back at Craig and without telling him anything tells him to talk to his son.

Craig sighs in a defeated tone and says, "It's ok mijo, don't worry about it so much, remember that I love you and I will do anything to hurt you."

Both Ashley and Joey smile at him, he feels the eyes of everyone are upon him, but he is used to the pressure so he doesn't make anything of it.

After an hour or so Joey and Scotty began to play soccer, they were soon joined by their families, Ashley does not have a single athletic bone in her body so obviously she would go up against Ellie even though she is pregnant. They played around for a while Craig and Sean were the goalies, while Ashley and Ellie played defenders. The game went back and forth for a while, the scored ended up being a 5 to 5 tie, they stopped the moment it started to become dark.

As everyone went inside Craig and Sean stayed behind to gather all the stuff they used during lunch while Ellie and Ashley began to make dinner. As they gather the cups and plates Sean says, "I haven't seen you this happy in a really long time Craig."

"I know dude, and a part of me is telling me that I have to slow down and smell the rose or what-not but she does that to me. I've learned from the mistakes of the past, I've learn when to be impulsive but at the same time to be cautious. As much as I sound like a kid right now, I just really happy to be in love, and truth be told I honestly never thought that we would get back together," responses Craig

Sean looks at him and asks, "Why do you say that?"

Craig looks down for a second then lifts his head to look into the kitchen where he sees Ashley moving around starting to get the ingredients ready for him to cook. He looks back at Sean and says, "Cause look man 12 years changes you, I love her with every fiber I got but for so long I lived with the notion that there was the possibility that I was never going to see her again, that I was never going to touch her again. When I got with Casey I had felt that I'd started to move on but her presence never left me, when Casey died I knew that my happiness had to take a backseat to Joey's, that my job was raise him and love him, and give him everything that I didn't have growing up until I was a teenager. And I don't want to dwell on it too much but I'm just going to say this I will not anything fuck this up this time, this time I will not let anything get in between like it did before. Cause I don't think my heart will take it if we don't make it."

Craig just sighs as he put finishes cleaning up the dishes, Sean walks over and pats him on the back on says, "I know bro, just have faith in yourself and everything will be fine. Look I didn't want to say anything but Ashley is just as worried as you are, we talked earlier and she said basically the same thing. So I'll tell you what I told her stop trying to over analyzing everything and just that you love each other and know that everything will be fine."

Ellie opens the screen door, peaks her head through the door and says, "Are you guys going to come in or are you going to stand out there and gossip like little girls all night." She smiles at them as they start to laugh; Craig shakes his head as he and Sean enter the house. Craig gets straight to work on the pasta he was planning to make. He also makes some corn and sweet peas to go along with the garlic bread he had in the oven.

As he prepares dinner everyone is in the living room watching T.V, as he finishes up the vegetables he feels the presence of someone else in the living room. He doesn't say anything he just goes about his business while the person says, "I think I'm going to have to keep you around for a very long time. I mean you can cook, you can clean, you're great with children, you're rich, and you're really great in bed."

Craig just smiles and shakes his head and without looking back at the person who is saying this, he says, "I see. But there is a bit of problem with that."

"Oh, really and what is that?" ask the "mysterious" person

"I don't really think my girlfriend would like me going off with some random stranger. I kinda of have a thing for her, but thank you for the offer," replies Craig as drains the pasta and starts to add the sauce.

The person starts to laugh, goes up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. The scent of her perfume intoxicates him, as she lays her face on his back; he could feel her melting into him, as he turns off the stove she says, "I honestly don't think she will mind. Anyways if she decides to put up a fight I'll cut the bitch, no one is taking my man away."

Craig starts to laugh and says, "What am I going to do with you Kerwin?"

"Love me for the rest of my life," replies Ashley

Craig turns around sees that Ashley has some hair covering her face so he brushes it to the side and says, "I think I'll be able to do that." He then proceeds to hug her lift her up and begins to tickle her all in the same motion. He then begins to place the pasta, vegetables and garlic bread on the table; he then grabs some juice and some soda out of the refrigerator. He screams into the kitchen "food's ready everyone."

Everyone trickles in; Craig and Ashley are already seated at the table. Craig begins to serve everyone. As they eat they reminisce about the past, Scotty and Joey were listening intently to the adults sharing stories about the past, some of the name they bring they don't know, like Liberty, Emma, Manny, Rick, Chris, Toby, J.T, Peter, Mr. Simpson, and Terri; everyone else they had called Aunt and Uncle. During their years in high school there was a lot of time were the group had been disconnected by relationships, drugs, distance but as time went on they all grew out of that and the connection they shared was stronger than any of them had imagined. They all left all that pettiness behind; conversions that before had brought up past pain had no longer gotten a response from anyone. After they finished dinner, Craig cleaned up while Sean helped Ellie get to the couch, Craig sure definitely knew how to cook a good meal Ashley thought to herself. It was around 10 o'clock by the time Joey had knocked out on the couch, Scotty fell asleep next Sean carried him to his bedroom. When Sean came back downstairs, Craig knew it was about time that they should be leaving as well. They quietly said their goodbyes, Craig hugged both Ellie and Sean then went to pick up Joey from the couch, Ashley then followed suit and hugged Sean as she was about to grab Joey's stuff but was stopped by Ellie who gave her a hug, as they hugged Ellie whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry if I was being a bitch today. I know you love him, I just don't want him to get hurt again." Ashley responses by saying, "you weren't being a bitch Ellie, you were only looking out for him. But I love him and I will never hurt him again." They smile at each other, as they disconnect they notice that the front door is open and the guys were missing, they both giggle at the same time. As they exit the house they see that Craig had already placed Joey in the car and Craig and Sean are talking while the lady approach them. After a few more goodbyes are said they leave, they drive home in quite, they didn't want to wake Joey up Ashley just places her hand on Craig who has his hand on the stick knob. As soon as they get home, Craig places Joey on his bed while Ashley puts his bag in the closet. As they close the door to his room both quietly laugh, he looks so peaceful while he sleep. Craig and Ashley walk hand in hand to the master bedroom, as Craig gets undressed down to his wife beater and his boxers he puts some shorts, he walks into the bathroom as Ashley is placing her things inside of the cabaret. The bathroom is big enough for Craig and Ashley to walk around without bothering each other yet they still fell into each other's arm. They start to kiss and the next thing Ashley knows Craig has already began to undress her, she doesn't mind at all, although they had basically been all over each other the entire day each new touch felt like a new sensation. They both began to moan, but they were quite about it in order not to wake up Joey. Craig had Ashley's back lean up against the bathroom counter, every single thrust was like ecstasy. By the time Ashley had finished she was dripping sweat she dig her face into his shoulder. Craig couldn't help but laugh; Ashley gives him a dumbfounded look and says "why are you laughing?"

"Cause I'm just so happy that I have you in my life again," replies Craig

Ashley doesn't say anything she just plants a huge kiss on him, she then begins to grabs her clothes and toss them in the hamper then looks into her bag and pulls out her nightgown. Craig puts on the clothes that he had been tossed on the bathroom counter as they had sex. As Craig finishes he smiles at her then goes over the bed and jumps in, Ashley follows suit and positions herself into his arms. Ashley turns over to him and says, "Can I ask you a question?" Craig nods to say yes, she responses "does Joey know about you being bi-polar and your father?"

Craig sighs and gives her a half smiles, he grabs he teeth with his tongue and says, "Yea he knows about me being bi-polar, I've never hid that fact from him. But he doesn't know about Albert, and I honestly don't think I'll ever tell him. It's not that I don't want to be honest with him; I just want him to know that his biological grandfather was someone who abused his grandmother and his dad. So I just tell him that Joey is my father and that his grandmother is with his mom and they would always be his guardian angels."

Ashley kisses him on the cheek and says, "let's just go to sleep, we have had a long day. I love you Craig"

She looks over to him waiting for a responses but sees that Craig was already fast asleep, she quietly chuckles and falls asleep herself.


	14. Hallelujah

Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Hallelujah (Property of Leonard Cohen)

A/N: This is the day after Craig and Ashley spent with Sean and Ellie. This chapter is going to setup what the course of the next part of story is going to be. Umm there will be a little bit of drama but not that much. Last chapter I said that the song I used as the title would be showing up, well I was wrong, I could have put that in but it just didn't work. But I promise that It will have some significance within the story. Thanks to everyone who reading my story and giving me feedback, I really appreciate it.

As she opens her eyes she notices Craig is sleeping on his side with his back turned to her, she smiles a bit. She moves in closer and kisses him on his shoulder, she doesn't want to take him up but at the same time she wanted to feel the touch of his body even if it's his shoulder. During the night Craig had some how lost his wifebeater, Ashley's eyes moved all over and saw that it was placed on a small desk on Craig's side of the bed along with his car keys and his cell phone. She couldn't help but notice Craig's well toned body, yea he was always tall with a well built frame but he never looked like this, he didn't have a body builder's body, he wasn't a muscled up freak, but the one word Ashley would use to describe Craig's physique would be "cut", all of muscles were well defined and he had a definite six pack. She started to notice the numerous tattoos on his body, during high school if you would have asked Ashley whether or not Craig would get tattoos she would've said, "you're crazy, Craig would never do anything like that". But times had definitely changed, she counted about 7 of them but she knew that they're more but the other side of his body was being covered. The first one she has her eyes focused on is the one of behind his ear, the one that meant so much to her; they didn't really discuss it, but the fact was that he had her initials tattooed on him, that a piece of her will always be with him. She moves her eyes up and down his body, on his wrist there is another set of initials and asks herself "what does J.M.M mean? Okay names that start to with a J that he would get tattooed on him well there's his mom Julia, Joey, and little Joey; Although his last name is Jeremiah and I don't remember him having a middle name, so that knocks him out of the running. It's comes down to his son or his Mom, it could go either way." Craig groans a bit moves around a bit, Ashley is scared that her staring at his tattoos could be the reason why he is waking up but soon she is relieved when he was back to sleep. But as he moved around he placed his left arm out of Ashley's line of sight that revealed a tattooed that Ashley started to examine, it was a staff that had various notes; in her head she started to play the notes that were tattooed on his body. She didn't know what the song was but she was sure that it had some special meaning to him, she knew that every tattoo has a story to it and she wanted to know what every single of them meant.

_A/N: Just so you guys know "A Staff" are those lines (4 or 5 lines depending on the song) you see in musical books that have musical notes written on it._

Craig starts to move around a little more, this time he strokes the back of his head with his hand then moves to scratch his hair. He yawns a bit and opens his eyes; they are watery so he starts to wipe them. He rolls around and is startled by the fact that Ashley is staring at him. "What the hell?" responses Craig

Ashley winces, the one thing she set out not to do backfired on her. She has that gloomy look on her face and says, "Sorry baby if I startled I just didn't want to wake you."

Still half a sleep Craig shyly grins at her and uses his hand to caress Ashley's face, he takes his thumb and brushes it up against her cheek. His body is now completely facing hers and with his other arm and sides it underneath Ashley's body placing it in the middle of her back. He gently inches her closer to him and plants a kiss on her lips that she wishes would last forever, even though both had a major case of morning breath nether one cared. As Craig removes his lips from Ashley's he looks into those blue eyes that has always entranced him and says, "never apologize for that, the fact that I get to wake up next to you and have that scent of yours all over this house is something I can never repay you for."

"Aww" responses Ashley as she slides her body on top of Craig's and they begin to make out. During the make out session Ashley rubs the tattoo of her initials with her thumb, Craig notices this and says, "you probably want to know the story behind it, don't you?" Ashley nods in response; Craig proceeds to lightly stroke her hair, he looks into her eyes and says, "some time after I initially got out of the hospital I got it done. Sean went with me to get it; at first he tired to discourage me from doing it. But I needed to do it, because I didn't think I would ever see you again. I always felt that I had even a little piece of you I could make through each day, that's why I had it done. Each tattoo I have has some sort of special meaning to me, memories of the past whether they are good or bad. Honestly I think I am done with getting them, I mean I'm into double figure."

Ashley uses her fingers to travel up and down his body, she stop at the initials she was looking at earlier. Craig notices the fact that she was examining that particular tattoo; he grins at her and says, "It stands for Joseph Marco Manning."Ashley kisses it ands says, "Aww. Well that answers that question," Craig stares at her with a puzzled look. She looks back at him and says, "I didn't know if represented your Son, your Mom, or even Joey although his last name doesn't end with an M."

A smile replaces the puzzled look on Craig's face and he says, "Oh, ok. I don't have any tattoos on me that reference Joey, he is strictly against it for whatever reason." Craig moves his body so that his back is facing Ashley, who notices two angels one on each shoulder blade, each one has some writing underneath them, Ashley has to admit that they are beautiful, they have a very gothic look to them but not too demonic. Craig jerks his head to slightly face Ashley and says, "The left one is for my mom, and the right one is for Casey."

Ashley smiles at the fact that these two people were so special to Craig that he uses angels as a way of honoring them. By this time Craig is about to maneuver himself back to facing Ashley but she stops him and asks, "It's kinda been driving me crazy but I need to know what the hell this means?" pointing to the tattoo with musical notes on it.

Craig shakes his head at her and says, "I'm hurt by the fact that you don't know what song it is, even if it's has been so long, I thought you would have instantly knew what it was." Craig sighs grabs his tang top and puts it on along with his sneakers, he moves over to the window and looks out to the park outside. Without looking back at her he says, "I'll give you a huge ass hint Ash, it was the first time I ever told you that I love you," and with that Craig walks out the door. Ashley looks down and says to herself, "how did it get so bad so fast. What did he mean the first time he told that he loved me? Oh my God, Shine, that was the first time he told me he loved me." As Ashley grabs her shoes and runs out of the room, as she went down the stairs she notices that every room expects for Joey is empty, she hopes that he downstairs in the kitchen and that he will forgive him for not knowing. As she reaches the kitchen she automatically noticing that it empty so is the living room, she sees that the door to the backyard is slightly open she walks outside making sure that she closes the door behind her. Ashley looks around a bit and sees that Craig isn't in the backyard and remembers that he was staring out into the park, and thinks to herself that it would be a good place to look, even though the only thing she has on is her nightgown it didn't really matter because her top priority is to find him. She walks around the park for a bit and then see someone sitting a nearby bench; she automatically knew it was Craig even though he had his back turned to her. She crept up to the bench making sure that he didn't have the opportunity leave to, but as she reached the bench he moves his head and she can tell that he notices her presence. As she sits down with him she cautiously make sure that she doesn't say anything, she would be willing to wait forever until he was ready to speak.

She didn't have to wait long, Craig lifts his head and says, "I'm sorry if I was a little overdramatic back there, it's just that I was hurt by the fact that you couldn't recognized what song it was."

Ashley moves in a little closer and says, "you don't need to be sorry Craig, I'm the one who should be sorry the fact that song is so special to the two of us and I didn't recognize it, I feel like such a jerk," she places her head on his bare shoulder.

Craig lets out a big sigh and says, "why do I always become a little emo boy when I'm around you. Outside of my mother and Angie you were the first person I ever said "I Love You" to. The look in your eyes when I sang that song has always stayed with me because it was one of the happiest moments of my life and that's why I had it tattooed on me. I just had an "old Craig" moment. You would think after all these years I would have grown out of my little bad habits."

Ashley moves over and positions herself into the straddling position, Craig leans his head against her chest, it's so warm he thinks to himself, he just lets it out. She had seen Craig cry many times before but not like this, she was surprised, as he cries harder he holds her tighter, not wanting to let her go. As she wraps her arms around him, she notices that people are walking by and staring at them; she didn't care she just let him get it all out. Ashley just closes her eyes, after 10 minutes or so all she hears is silence, she opens her eyes and looks down to see Craig wiping his eyes, he doesn't say anything he just places his hand on his covering his eyes and forehead.

Ashley gives him a sad smile and says, "Hi baby, you feeling ok?"

Craig removes his hand from his face, then kisses her shoulder and looks off into the distance. His eyes are so red that the color of his eyes are being distorted, he looks back at her and says, "I have no idea why I did that, wow the last time I cried like that was when my mom died."

"It's ok Craig, you just need to let go of all that pain you've been carrying around for so long, let me ask you a question?" responses Ashley, Craig answers by nodding his head, she continues "did you cry at all after we broke up?"

Craig just sighs, he kinda winces, he then looks up at her and says, "I really didn't, umm I mean for the first few months I was in the hospital, then I had a lot of physical therapy. I'm not going to lie to you I dwelled a lot on everything but honestly I don't think I ever cried about it, hmm that's just odd," Ashley notices that Craig has a puzzled look on his face.

Ashley starts to stroke his hair, she kiss his forehead, she then lifts his head so that their eyes meet, she looks into them and says, "I don't know how you are going to feel about this, so I am going to come out and say it. After everything that happened that spring I just broke down, I was thankful that I was able to get through my finals that year, but as I soon as I was done, I went straight home and I cried that entire summer. I was such a wreck that the only person that I let see me was my mother, I just cried until I was dry, maybe you needed to do the same thing. That's just my opinion, for whatever it's worth."

Craig gives her a smile, she knows that she what she said had hit home and that she understood his disposition at that moment. With his right arm he inches her closer to him and with his left hand and he intertwines it with her hand. Ashley closes her eyes in delight, she was definitely sure that he was back to his chipper self. She opens her eyes to meet his and he asks, "Why are you so good to me? I cry like a little baby over nothing, and all you do is comfort me, I'm starting to question your sanity I mean come on, ever since you've known me all I do is get something good, obsess over it, fuck it up, pine after it and repeat."

She takes her free arm and wraps it around his neck and says, "Because you are so good to me, I'm just returning the favor that's all. Don't say that ever, ok I have to admit there was a period of time where you were like that but you are not like that now. In the few days that I've been around you I have seen the change in you, you have grown up so much. Please don't ever doubt yourself, be the guy that I fell in love with more than 16 years ago, that happy, idealistic and romantic guy that I know is in there," pointing to his heart.

Craig gives a giant smile and says, "I think we better get home, I don't want Joey to start worrying where we are."

Ashley removes herself from her position and says, "that would probably be best, people were starting to stare at us and my nightgown is wet." Ashley wraps her arm around Craig's as they walk home, as soon as the walk through the backyard gates they both notice the kitchen lights are on, Craig looks at Ashley and asks, "did you leave the lights on?" she shakes her head. They both run up to the door and open it; they see Joey sitting at the kitchen table eating some cereal. He gives them both a puzzled look, then shrugs and continues to eat his fruit loops.

"Are you guys ok?" asks Joey

Both Craig and Ashley chuckle, Ashley heads upstairs while Craig stays behind and says, "yea were fine, I just had to get some things off my chest. We thought you were asleep, I would have made you breakfast if I knew you were awake."

"Dad I'm 10 years old, I can do things for myself. I don't always need you to baby me. Look you have to work through some issues with your girlfriend, by the way is it alright to call her Ashley?" asks Joey

"You would have to ask her. I get that you're growing up and you need to be able to do things on your own but don't just think I'm going to let you do whatever you want," replies Craig

Joey nods in agreement, and gets up to place the dishes in the sink.

"I'm going to do upstairs, don't forget to wash your plate, ok?" responses Craig as he starts to climb the stairs. As he enters the room he sees Ashley rummaging through her bag looking for clothes to wear. He decides that it would be best if he takes a shower and maybe that would wash away all the pain. He grabs a pair of boxer out of a drawer and goes into the bathroom, as he turns on the shower he makes sure that the heat is turned on as much as he could stand. As the water crashes down on him, as he closes his eyes he lets himself go, he doesn't even hear the bathroom door opening; he feels a soft touch on his shoulders. His eyes remain close as she wraps her arms around his waist, a smile creeps on his face, he grabs one of her arms and kisses the palm of her hand. As he turns around he can see how beautiful she is in the water, he see that the water is attacking her hair; he takes her body and pins it against the wall, he starts to kiss her collarbone she lets out a not so subtle moan, as she closes her eyes she starts to bite the side of her bottom lip. As he lifts her up she wraps her legs around his waist, she is shocked by how strong Craig has become over the years. He lays sweet kisses on her chest; Ashley wraps her arms around his head holding him tighter with every motion that Craig makes, every thrust makes her moan louder and louder. They only stop when both their skins have become palmly from the hot water, as they finish taking their shower Craig holds Ashley in his arms and just looks at her.

"What, do I have something on my face," asks Ashley

Craig chuckles a bit, moves some wet hair that is covering her face and says, "Nothing, I'm just simply in awe of you. Every single inch of your body is perfect; every part of your soul is perfect."

Ashley has a giant smile of her face, she uses her hand to brush his face, and she looks into his eyes and says, "You know if it was any other guy, I would think he was full of shit, but the way you look at me makes me think that actually believe that I'm perfect, even though we both know that you're wrong, I'm so flawed that it's not even funny."

Craig shakes his head and begins to tickle her; she can't contain her laughter, which causes Craig to smile. He looks into her eyes and says, "even your laugh is perfect, trust me when I tell you that you are the perfect woman, even every single flaw that you say you have is what makes you perfect."

As she moves in to kiss him, they hear a knock at the door.

"Dad, are you in there?" asks Joey

"Yea, son. What's up?" replies Craig

"Leo is downstairs waiting for you. He said that you had a meeting Friday but you bailed on him," responses Joey

"Tell him, I'll be right down," answers Craig

Craig looks back at Ashley who says, "You didn't tell me that skipped your meeting with your manager."

"Sorry I was on cloud nine, after you came to see me. I stayed a little longer to sign autographs and take pictures. And I really didn't want to have the meeting yesterday because I wanted to spend the day with you, I hope your not mad," replies Craig

Ashley looks at him with a mischievous smile then says, "Well one side is telling me that it's so sweet that you couldn't get me out of your head, but the other half is telling me to slap you upside your head because you know better than that. Just go get dressed and I'll be right down, okay?"

Craig just smiles and slaps her on her ass, and exits the bathroom, Ashley just laughs. As she brushes her teeth she notices Craig moving around, when she enters the bedroom she sees that Craig has already left the room. She puts on some shorts are that are neither short nor long, and a black t-shirt, she dries her hair and places it in a ponytail. As she heads downstairs she could hear the conversation that Craig and Leo are having.

"Craig why didn't you call me on Friday to tell me that you would not be able to show up for our meeting, on top of the fact that I had to hear on the radio that you are retiring, I thought I was your manager, I mean aren't these the things that we talk about. I'm also your friend, if you had these feelings why didn't you just come to me about this," responses Leo.

Craig sighs and says, "Look Leo, I need to slow down, I need a chance to catch my breath man. That's the plain and simple truth, how long have we known each other, a little more than 13 years, right?" Leo nods in agreement. Craig continues, "My son is growing up before my eyes, and I've done so much to be there for him, I've cut back on my schedule a lot to be in his life. But I honestly don't want to look back in 10 years and regret the fact that I didn't see my son become a man. I need to be in my family's life, and by the way it's not like I'm just going to stop completely, we still have the tour coming and all the promotion we have to do for it, so stop worry about it so much."

Ashley is in the kitchen drinking some water, she smiles at the fact that Craig is such a good father, that he is willing to give up his career gladly so he could be with his son. That was the man I fell in loving with him she thinks to herself, she had never been prouder of him.

Leo sighs he hates when Craig is right, in a defeated tone he says, "Alright I give in. But you have haven't answered my question we didn't you show up on Friday to our meeting, better yet why didn't you call me to tell me, so I didn't have to wait around like an idiot."

Craig gets up, which causes Leo to get up as well. Craig has a huge smile on his face, which just puzzles Leo. He looks at him and says, "Umm Ash, I know that you're in there. Could you please come in the living room?"

Ashley walks in with a confused look on her face and says, "How did you know I was in there?"

Craig raises his eyebrows and says, "Remember, I know you better than anyone else. I knew you would be listening in on our conversation. Leo, you remember Ashley right?"

Leo shakes his head and says, "You mean you're ex, the one who you know."

Craig winces and groans at Leo statement. Just as he was about to response to Leo Ashley steps in front of him and beat him to the punch. She shakes his hand and says, "Yea that would be me, wouldn't? Look I know I don't have any involvement in this decision, but I think Craig is trying to do what he thinks is best, so I'm going to support him."

Craig looks at her and smiles, he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. Kisses her on the side of her head and says, "You have as much input on this matter as anyone else." He turns his attention to Leo and says, "And before you say anything, yes she is another reason why I'm planning on slowing down. No she didn't say anything about it, but I need her to be in my life."

Leo scratches his forehead and looks at the happy couple. He shakes his head while he chuckles; he meets their eyes and says, "Well that answers the question whether or not you two are back together. I'm happy for you guys, it's odd to see a couple go through so much and still get back together do many years later. Hmm, it's just hard you know, I'm going to honest with you and not beat around the bush, you are my most high profile artist. Although I hold you to be a dear friend, from a business aspect I'm up the creek on this one, I just don't know what I'm going to do," Leo sits down on the couch and lets out a huge sigh.

Craig kisses Ashley on the cheek, disconnects himself from her and moves over to where Leo is sitting. He pat him on the back, he could tell that he is dejected. He smiles a bit and says, "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. The plan is to buy out the record company for the rights to my label, as soon as I start signing artist and bands; I want you to handle the managerial aspect of the label. You will have input on whom I should sign but the ultimate decisions will come down to me, what do you think?"

That once dejected look on Leo's face is replaced by a huge smile he just hugs Craig, he gets up and moves over to Ashley and hugs her as well. They are both completely shocked by his reaction, Leo looks to Craig and says, "Of course I'll help in anyway that I can, I just didn't think you would think of me when making these decision, and I know that you'll be successful at it, you have such an eye, or ear or whatever for talent that I know you won't steer us wrong."

Craig chuckles a bit, and says, "well thanks for the bode of confidence, I really appreciate it."

"Look, I leave you two lovebirds alone. But Craig we still have to meet to hammer out all the details about the tour, can you come in tomorrow in the morning?" asks Leo.

"Well, I have to drop Ashley off in the morning to work but after that I'll head over there and we'll have breakfast," responses Craig.

"Alright, I'll see myself out. You two have a great day and I'll see you tomorrow Craig, bye Ashley," replies Leo

"Bye Leo," answers Ashley

Craig walks him to the door and Leo leaves. As soon as he closes the door, he looks back at Ashley who just smiles at him. He goes over to where she is standing; he wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her then proceeds to toss on the couch. He slides himself underneath her and begins to nuzzle his nose against her; Ashley begins to kiss his neck. Craig starts to move his hand up and down her thigh.

The meet eyes and Ashley says, "Wow, I'm not complaining but I think we're making a habit of this. I mean every time we are alone, we both that we'll end up naked and happy."

"I just think that we are just reconnecting and I'm going to honest with you every time I'm around you I just can't keep my hands off of you," responses Craig.

"Well I'm not going to lie either, I feel like jumping your bones every time I'm around you," replies Ashley. Unable to contain their laughter both laugh hysterically, the position they remain in seemed so comfortable that they fall asleep. They wake up around 4 in the afternoon; Craig is the first to start moving around, which causes Ashley to open her eyes. They both notice that they have a blanket covering them, neither one of them has any clue where it came from. Both lay with their eyes open in their original positions for a while; Ashley rests her head in the middle of his chest, she can feel the beating of his still heart against her ears, so calm and relaxed she thinks to herself. Craig kisses the top of her head; he can smell the scent of her shampoo, a mixture of lavender and roses.

Joey walks into the living room, notices that they are both awake; he sits on the coffee table and looks his father in the eyes.

"Hey you are guys are awake, you know you two were out for awhile, so I saw you two asleep so I decided to place a blanket over you, hope you don't mind," both Craig and Ashley shake their head in order to say it was alright. Joey continues "umm dad, I wanted to know if I could go watch a movie with Uncle Sean and Scotty?" asks Joey

"Well, what time would you be coming back, remember your tutor will be coming around 8 tomorrow morning," replies Craig

"Well the movie starts around 5, I don't know maybe 8 cause I think we are going to eat afterward, is that ok?" responses Joey

Craig nods in agreement, just as he was about to say something they hear a loud horn coming from the driveway. That must be Sean Craig thought to himself, Joey walks over and kisses his father on the forehead and says, "Bye Ashley, bye dad, Love you."

"Love you too, be safe" responses Craig

As soon as Joey closes the door behind him and Sean pulls out of the doorway Ashley turns her attention to Craig and says, "Wait Joey has a tutor?"

Craig nods his head and responses, "Yea, well when we moved out here it was in the middle of the semester, I didn't want him to fall behind. So I hired a tutor for the rest of the semester, who by the way is a really cool person, Joey loves her, and when the new school year begins he'll be in public school."

Ashley nods her head and says, "Is she hot?"

Craig laughs hysterically and says, "Yea, if you like ladies who are in their 60's who are a little wrinkly."

Ashley lightly punches Craig in his stomach and says, "Shut up, I didn't know how old she was. For all I know she could've been some hot 20 something who wears way too revealing clothes."

"You were pre-maturely jealous, weren't you?" answers Craig

Ashley rolls her eyes and says, "Yes, is that what you wanted to hear. I'm sorry is it my fault I have a hot boyfriend who has tons of money, who is sweet, compassionate, honorable, and has millions of fans, especially of the female persuasion."

She attempts to get off of Craig, but he stops her and says, "I will never leave you, you're right I have millions of fans, and you're right most of them are women but I am only the fan of a certain young lady. And when I'm out there performing there is only person that I sing to, and that is the honest to God truth."

Ashley places her chin on Craig chest; she sighs a bit and says, "Wow, I think I just had my own little emo moment."

Craig chuckles a bit and says, "Well, I can load my Ipod with all your favorite emo bands, and you can listen to your heart's desire."

"Very funny Manning, but I'm sure your Ipod would reject it. Plus it would take me away from my hubby wubby," responses Ashley

Craig starts to play with Ashley's hair and says, "Well we couldn't have that, could we?"

"I don't want to jump to any conclusions but I need to know where we go from here, I mean this has been the greatest three days of my life but I'm too much a realist not to begin asking questions," replies Ashley.

Craig smiles at her and responses, "You're right this weekend has been amazing, and I know that we are still getting back into the flow. Look I honestly don't know what the future holds for us but the one thing I do know is that is my future is with you by my side, I'm not going to lie to you, when I go on tour it's going to be hard because I know that your life is here, but so is mine. I mean I know that you have your own life and your own apartment, but I mean eventually I would want to come live with me and Joey, and maybe one day have another addition to the family, I don't know if you want a child but that's what I want, what do you think?"

Ashley repositions herself so that they are looking directly into each other's eyes and proceeds to kiss him. She rests her face on the side of his, she notices the subtle amount of stubble on his face, and she whispers into his ears, "that's what I was hoping you would say since I was 15 I knew I would eventually be the mother of your children, that fact has never changed. My lease is up in 2 months, we can see how it goes and if in 2 months it's what we both want then I'll come live with you, is that a fair enough deal."

Craig kisses her forehead; Ashley knew that they had come to a reasonable agreement. Just as Craig was about to say something he could hear the rumble of Ashley's stomach, she starts to blush uncontrollably.

"Damn girl, you're really hungry aren't you?" asks Craig

"What can I say Craig, I've got a health appetite," replies Ashley

"Well there is only one way to cure that, do you want me to cook you up something, or do you want to go out to eat?" asks Craig

"Let's go to a restaurant, you've been cooking for everyone lately so this time I want it to be where we both are waited on. Let's just go out and have some fun, because we've been house rats the last couple of days," responses Ashley.

"Fair enough, what are you in the mood for?" asks Craig

"Well, I haven't had Indian food in forever, I mean if you don't mind," replies Ashley

"That's sounds great, but I need to get dressed, is that alright," responses Craig

As they get ready, Craig looks over to Ashley every now and again. He just stares at her body, yea of course this was his soulmate, the woman he loves, but he has always been attracted to her physically, she in his eyes was the most beautiful woman he has ever met. She doesn't have the body of a model but that's a good thing, she wasn't a skinny, or boney, she never looked like an anorexic. She was curvy, in his eyes she was perfection he loved every curve, every inch of her body. As Ashley is applying her makeup on in front of the mirror she sees Craig fixated on her, she can't contain the amount of redness on her face. The look on her face is only replaced by a huge grin, she knows what Craig is thinking, and the fact that any man would ever look at her that way makes her feel special. But knows that she is hungry and right now that means more to her than how she's feeling about Craig looking at her, so she takes her gaze off of him and returns to doing her makeup, which isn't a lot. This seems to affect Craig as he continues to get dressed, his outfit consists of black dress pants, a black undershirt and burgundy dress shirt, but he doesn't go without adding his own personal touches to what he is wearing; he puts on his all black chucks, and a necklace with a pick attached to it. She wears an all black strapless dress with high heels. In the car on the way to the restaurant it's quite silent, but it isn't awkward it's beautiful as if the world has come to a stop and the only people in it are Craig and Ashley. When get to the restaurant, they just smile at each other, when they get out of the car, some people that walk by spot Craig, he waves over to them, Ashley had gone to the show and seen had rabid his fans were, but she had never had the chance to witness random people noticing Craig, she had to admit that it was strange. As soon as they get to the door, Craig and Ashley notice that two of the female waitresses giggly like school girls looking at Craig. As they get seated the eyes of the entire restaurant are on the couple. The only one who doesn't seem to care is the waiter that was assigned to him, the guy looked like he just wanted to get through a shift in otherwise ordinary life, he was not rude, or pretentious he actually seemed like a really nice guy. Both Craig and Ashley had curry; they spent most of the dinner feeding each other. Some pictures were taken; Craig automatically knew that they would end up on TMZ the next day but he was cool with him, they always did right by him besides the fact that Ashley was the only girl that he would ever want to be taken a picture with for the entire world to see. As they finish their dinner, Craig leaves a huge tip; they get up and walk hand in hand to the door only to be stopped by the waiter.

"Excuse Me Mr. Manning but don't you think that this is excessive," says the waiter holding up the tip to Craig's face.

"Nah dude, you went above and beyond what you were suppose to do, you treated us like any other customer and I really appreciate that. And you seem to need it more than I do, remember man happiness isn't something that comes to you, you have to find it because if you don't search for it you will always regret it," responses Craig.

Craig's statement seems to work it's way through to the young waiter; he smiles at Craig and says, "Well you two have a very nice night, okay?" then proceeds to turn around and walk in the other direction.

Ashley leans into Craig and whispers into his ear, "that was very sweet of you honey, I think you just made the highlight of his life."

"Well you have always been the highlight of my life little lady, why don't we get out of here I know this nice little place," responses Craig.

"Are you trying to seduce my Mr. Manning, cause I think it might just work," replies Ashley.

"Alright, giggity giggity," says Craig

Ashley just shakes her head at him and says, "I think someone has been watching Family Guy one too many times."

"Seth MacFarlane is a genius, and he should be commended for his work," responses Craig.

Ashley just shakes her head and says, "let's just get home," she tries to catch herself but she could, she regrets finishing her statement she knew that it wasn't what she wanted to say but it definitely what she wanted to mean.

"You said it, you called it our home. I will only say this once, because I don't want to make a thing out of it but, home isn't home to me if you're not there with me and Joey," says Craig.

Ashley doesn't say anything but Craig knows that on the inside she is doing summersaults. She grabs Craig's hand and pulls him to the car, she pushes Craig so that his back is up against the passenger side's door, then proceeds to kiss him passionately, they think that they are the only two out there but then Craig starts to notices some music in the background. This also catches the attention of Ashley, who turns her head in the direction that the music is coming from.

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

"Do you want to go check it out?" asks Ashley

Craig nods his head in agreement, as they further and further towards the street the music gets louder and louder. It was coming from a keyboard; Ashley automatically knew it was coming from a motif XS8, not top of the line equipment but still a good keyboard. The minute that the musician in question appears Craig stands back for a second, he could swear that he was looking at a younger version of Ashley, she is extremely beautiful, he could tell that from her appearance that she was a little shy, big clothes and hair covering her face was big indicators. Her vocals are amazing, she was definitely a little raw, but her talent was definitely there, she was doing a cover of an old Leonard Cohen song, she was the second best female singer he had ever heard, second of course to Ashley. The girl just looks down at her keyboard, she thinks they are just another couple that will stay there for a minute or two and listen to their music and then be on their way.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight_

_Overthrew you_

_She tied you_

_To a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne,_

_She cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_Maybe I've been here before_

_I know this room; I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_There was a time you'd let me know_

_What's real and going on below?_

_But now you never show it to me do you?_

_Remember when I moved in you?_

_The holy dark was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_Maybe there's a God above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you?_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

When she lifts her head up she knows that these aren't the eyes of some random people, she stops playing for a second, she looks in awe at her audience.

"You're… you're you," responses the girl

"Yea, I'm me," replies Craig

"Wow, Mr. Manning I love your music so much, I'm really nervous right now, I didn't think I would be playing in front of someone like yourself, do you have any request?" asks the girl.

"Do you know Landslide by Fleetwood Mac?" responses Ashley

"You love that song too," replies the singer

Ashley nods in head in agreement; Craig just smiles at both of them. The girl starts to play the song

_I took my love, I took it down_

_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

_Till the landslide brought me down_

She stops playing for a second to stare at her audience, she can't believe that she is playing for a worldwide famous rock star, she lets out a sigh and continues playing.

_Oh, mirror in the sky_

_What is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

_Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides?_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

_Well, I've been afraid of changing_

_Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_I'm getting older too_

_Oh, take my love, take it down_

_Climb a mountain and turn around_

_If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well the landslide will bring it down_

_If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well maybe the landslide will bring it down_

"Wow, that was amazing, what are you doing signing in the street, you should be in the studio cutting an album, I mean have you signed with anyone?" responses Craig

"No, every demo I have sent out has been rejected, I guess I don't fit the mold of what they think a successful musician is," replies the girl

"Well they're just wrong, you have an amazing voice, what's your name?" asks Ashley

"I'm Emily, thank you for that but I'm beginning to think that I will never get anywhere, I mean I know I'm only 19 but I just want to look back in 20 years and be full of regrets, I guess my parents were right, I should've just gone to college to become an accountant, ," responses Emily.

"Well I'm Ashley and you're parents are wrong you are so talented that it's not even funny," answers back Ashley

"Emily, you are a great singer, don't ever doubt your abilities. Look you wouldn't happen to have a copy of your demo on you?" asks Craig.

Emily starts to search feverishly through her bag; Craig sees her pull out a burned CD. She hands it to him; he reads the inscription on the CD "Emily Portman. Please Listen!!" He chuckles a bit to himself, he sees the look in her eyes, that twinkle to reminds him of when he first got started in the business. He looks up at her and says "Look, give me a number where I can reach you tomorrow, if I like what's this demo I'll give you a call, we'll setup a meeting, and I would love to see more of a performance from you, preferably I would like to hear your own material and covers, okay?"

Emily jumps up and down. Happy as a kid on Christmas, but she settles herself down for a second she knows that nothing is guaranteed that for all she knows he could hate her demo and never call her.

Craig takes out a 20 of his wallet and drops it into a nearby bin where people could put tips in. Ashley just stares at him, for the second time in almost 20 minutes he had made two strangers happy, to see Craig willing to give in order to make people happy, in that instances she had seen the level of maturity that he has gained over the years. Craig looks over to Emily and says "We going to go home right now, and I promise you that the first thing I do is listen to this."

Emily nods as Craig and Ashley walk away hand in hand

As they get to the car Ashley looks over to Craig and says, "I've never been prouder of you Craig, till today. I mean with what you said to Leo, the waiter, and now that young girl. I never thought I could love you more but I guess I was wrong."

Craig just grins at her, he responses by saying, "I didn't do much. I mean Leo has been there for me for so long, that I felt that I needed to repay for that, and if I really I want my dream of having a successful label I need all the help I could get. The waiter well he needed it more than I do, I mean the guy is working as a waiter, his job is based on how much people are willing to give him, I have all the money I could possibly want if I don't give any of it back, I'll be nothing but a greedy individual. And Emily, well I mean come on you heard her voice, it needs to get out there, she needs to be heard by the public, she reminds me a lot of you when we were her age, so talented but so insecure about her abilities, she just needs a chance that's all."

"God I love you," responses Ashley

Craig starts to blush; he looks down for a second then gets in the car. He unlocks the door and the first thing Ashley does when she gets in the car is kiss Craig. As they drive home, Ashley puts on the radio, as she is changing the dial it goes from talk radio, which they both hate to pop music, which they hate even more. She settles on a classic rock station, they start to sign along to the songs that are playing. When they pull into the drive way Craig sees that Sean's car is parked on the street, which mean that they probably waiting for them. As soon as they open the door, Craig notices that Sean along with Scotty and Joey are watching the end of the Blue Jays game on TV.

Sean gets up and goes over to them, he gives Ashley hug and shakes Craig's hand, he says, "where were you guys, we've been waiting an hour."

"Well we went to go eat, then we heard this young girl playing and we went to talk to her, she give me her demo so now I'm going to listen to it. Anyways dude go home, I'm sure Ellie is getting restless and thanks for taking him out, it's good for him to have some fun," responses Craig.

"Dude, don't trip. I love hanging out with him, he is like a second son to me. Well we better be taking off, Craig your right if we don't get home Ellie would start to get worried and that's the last thing she needs right now. Scotty, come on say goodbye to everyone and then let's go home," says Sean.

Scotty goes around and says goodbye to everyone and they leave. Joey looks really tired, the bags underneath his eyes are extremely evident. Craig picks him up and carries him to his bed and puts him to sleep. When he enters the bedroom he could see that Ashley had changed and was reading her legal briefs. Craig got changed as well, he put on some sweatpants and his wifebeater.

"Hey sexy, are you going to go listen to Emily's demo? Cause if you don't mind I would love to listen in" asks Ashley

"Wait that's right you have never seen the studio have you?" responses Craig

"Well duh, I've been dying to look inside of it, but I mean come on we've been busy with other things," replies Ashley with a huge grin on her face.

"Yea, I guess your right. But don't you have to read so you can be prepared for tomorrow," asks Craig

"Well yea, but I can read and listen at the same time, it's called multi-tasking Craig," responses Ashley

Craig just chuckle and extends a hand for Ashley who jumps up and gathers her notebooks and moves over and intertwines her hand with his. The minute they start heading down to the basement where the studio is housed Ashley's eyes look in astonishment that how beautiful the studio is. The room is padded with sound dampening walls, every instrument that Ashley could think of is in there; everything is top of the line. Craig looks at her and says, "Well they're a few things that I spend a lot of money on and this studio is one of them, I made sure that everything was the best. I know it might look lavish, but if someone is suppose to record a great album you need to do it in a great studio, right?." Ashley completely agrees as he makes her way to a nearby seat that is stationed near the main console. It's so beautiful Ashley thinks to herself, as Craig sits down next to her he know exactly what she is thinking he just starts to rub her legs. Ashley notices a bunch of notebooks that are on a nearby desk she points at them.

"Umm those notebook are full of songs that I've written over the years," responses Craig

"Wait, how many songs have you written in your life?" asks Ashley

"Maybe close to a thousand or so," replies Craig

She looks at him with big eyes. She can't believe that he has written so many songs. She then says, "Wow, more than a thousand you have released about 8 albums or so, an average of 15 songs per album that's about 120, what do you do with the rest of the songs?"

Craig just chuckles at the fact that she is trying to do the math in her head. He shrugs and says, "well we've recorded a little over 250 songs, and then each album we trim down to about 15 or so. Umm sometimes I write songs for other bands, I get a lot of money simply from the licensing rights so that's cool. But a majority of those songs I've just written for the sake of getting them out of my head, I mean you can read them if you want, I would really love your input."

Ashley kisses Craig on the cheek then proceeds to grab of a few of the notebooks and place them underneath her own so that they are not mixed up. Craig then loads the CD into the computer, he opens up Itunes and the music starts playing. Ashley wants to pay all the attention she could to Emily's demo but if she were to give her clients her best then she needed to read. There were about 5 to 6 songs on her demo, every now and then she peeks her head up to see Craig rubbing his chin listening intently to the music. As soon as the final track ends Craig lets out a sigh.

Ashley looks over to him and says, "So what do you think?"

"She's great, there is no doubt that, she is a little raw, she needs a little help with the structure of her songs but as she evolves as a songwriter that will take care of itself. The lyrics of these songs are haunting, see Ash that's the sign of a singer it's not how well you can play an instrument, but how well your lyrics affect the audience," responses Craig.

"So are you going to call her tomorrow?" asks Ashley

"Hell, I can't wait to get her into the studio to start recording her first album," replies Craig.

"Well that's gonna have to wait for tomorrow, come on baby let's go to bed", says Ashley.

As Craig shuts down the studio for the night Ashley makes her way upstairs, Craig had found an artist whom he could build his label around, someone with so much talent who could be a superstar. As he entered the bedroom he saw Ashley laying down on the bed reading her notes, as he laid down beside her he though of how great his life had become in the last three days, he had a great show on Friday, the love of his life was finally back in his arms, everything he wanted was finally coming true. He looks over to Ashley and says, "You're my everything, my soulmate and my best friend. My life is incomplete without you and Joey in it." Ashley doesn't say anything she just leans over and plants a huge kiss on him and returns to reading her notes. As he falls asleep he just thinks of how great his life truly is.


	15. When The Day Met The Night

Chapter 15

Chapter 15: When The Day Met The Night (Panic At The Disco)

A/N: First of all I would like to thank everyone who has read my story, and a special thanks to those who have reviewed my story. I really appreciate the fact that you guys like my story, I hope you continue to follow where I'm taking this story. This is the beginning of the second part of my story, where you see Craig's label taking off, and Craig going on tour. You will also see what happens to Ashley's law career; there will be a bit more drama that Craig and Ashley have to deal with. I decided that Ellie and Sean will be the main players in one of the upcoming chapters; I felt that it was best to do so, because up till now they definitely have been secondary characters. The basic setup for this chapter is that the weekend had ended, so Craig and Ashley have to go to work. There will be a lot of songs in this chapter, I will be giving credit to each one of the artists, but for the purposes of this story all the songs will be "sung" & "written" by the various characters. I hate Panic At The Disco, but oddly enough I really like this song, it kinda reminds me of my relationship with my girlfriend, that's why I decided to use this song, that it also reminds me of the Craig and Ashley's relationship.

The sound of the radio filled the room, Craig groaned a bit, he looked over to the clock and it was flashing 6:30 continuously. He pounds on the alarm clock to get it to stop. He rolls over and sees that Ashley is still sleeping peacefully, he just watches her for a minute or two; she is so beautiful, and for some unknown reason he starts to blush uncontrollably. He doesn't want to wake her from her slumber but she needs to get ready for court, which begins at 9 in the morning. He thinks about how he should go about, different scenarios enter his head; at first he thinks maybe he should just shake until she wakes up but he doesn't want to look like a jerk, then he thinks he should set the alarm so that it can go off again but although a prudent move its just not romantic enough for his taste. Then another possibility enters his mind, one that makes him smile. He slowly positions himself next to Ashley, making sure that he doesn't wake her just yet. He moves one of his hands on top of her stomach and slowly begins to rub it, he then plants a soft kiss on her cheek and whisper in her ear "good morning, love of my life. It's time to wake up." He moves back to gauge her response; he sees that there is a giant grin on her face; she starts to open her open eyes one by one. With her left hand she starts to rub her eyes and with the right one she begins to rub Craig's cheek.

"I've never waken up so good," says Ashley

"Well I'm glad to be of service, mi lady," responses Craig

"It's nice to waited on hand and foot," answers Ashley

Craig begins to tickle her until she starts crying tears of joy, he looks into her eyes and says, "I really don't want to kill the beautiful moment but you need to get ready so you can get to court early, ok?"

"Well, what time is it?" asks Ashley

Craig rolls over to check the clock, then rolls back over and says, "6:35."

"Oh, ok you're right. Well I'm going to take a shower," responses Ashley

As Ashley gets up and grabs a few of her things then enters the shower. Craig positions himself so that he is sitting up; he then turns on the radio. He hears a familiar voice coming from the radio he just shakes his head.

_Who do you love? _

_Girl I see through, through your love._

_Who do you love? _

_Me or the thought of me? _

_Me or the thought of me? _

_Hold on to whatever you find baby _

_Hold on to whatever will get you through _

_Hold on to whatever you find baby _

_I don't trust myself with lovin you. _

_Hold on to whatever you find baby _

_Hold on to whatever will get you through _

_Hold on to whatever you find baby _

_I don't trust myself with lovin you. _

_I don't trust myself with lovin you. _

_I don't trust myself with lovin you. _

_I don't trust myself with lovin you._

"Welcome back the Danny & Darcy show on WTOR, Toronto premier rock and alternative station. And that of course was Craig Manning, would here at WTOR would love to thank Mr. Manning and his band for coming down performing for us and taking questions for you the fans," says Darcy.

"I'm right there with you Darce, we would also love to thank Craig for staying longer than he needed to, so he could sing more autographs and take pictures with you guys," responses Danny.

"And of course we can't forget about you guys, you were the ones who made Friday morning a complete success. You had you're A game on, there is no doubt about that," relies Darcy.

"Speaking of their A game, we have our resident man on the street Derek, who will be talking with random folks. Anyone who answers our questions correctly will be thrown into a pool to see who will be winning tickets to the upcoming Rise Against show at the Air Canada Centre, next Tuesday, Derek, are you there?" asks Danny.

Just as Derek was about to say something, Craig turns off the radio. He notices the shower had been turned off indicating that Ashley was done, so he moves over to the drawer to grab a pair of boxers and a new undershirt. As he enters the bathroom he sees Ashley drying her hair, she looks at him through the mirror and gives him a sly smile and then proceeds to continue working on her hair. As he opens the shower door and turns on the water, Ashley wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his back. No words are exchanged, because nothing needs to be said. After about a minute Ashley disconnects herself from Craig then proceeds to slap him on the ass, and walks out the bathroom door laughing. Craig thinks to himself, "maybe payback for yesterday." He doesn't take a long shower probably 15 minutes or so. When exits the bathroom he sees that Ashley had just finishing getting dressed. He grabs a pair of jeans and a vintage Pink Floyd t-shirt, along a leather jacket reminiscent of the one he had in high school. He grabs his car keys, his cell phone, and Emily's demo; Ashley grabs her purse along with her legal briefs and the notebooks that contain Craig's lyrics. As they walk downstairs they see that Joey is already dressed and is going over his homework, next to his books is a bowl of cereal. Ashley goes over and kisses Joey on the cheek and going to turn on the coffee machine. Craig places his hands on Joey's shoulders and shakes him softly.

"Hey kiddo, whatcha reading?" asks Craig

"Oh, just looking over my English homework so that it's perfect before Ms. Russell comes over," responses Joey.

"Good, son. Remember your education is the most important in your family next to your family and friends. If I could've gone back to change some things I definitely would have gone to college, and gotten a degree in music, but see mijo learn from my mistake because yea we have a lot of money and I've been really successful at this music thing but I'm a huge exception to the rule, It could've easily gone the other way and I could have been a huge failure " says Craig.

"I know dad, don't worry I know that my education is important," replies Joey

"Hey Joey do you want to look over your homework to see if it's alright?" asks Ashley

"Umm yea, that would be great, thanks," says Joey as he hands over his homework for Ashley to look at."

As she looks over Joey's homework she casually takes sips of coffee of her mug, she nods her head. It's a book review of "Catcher in the Rye"; she thinks to herself, "wow, he understands the emotional complexity of Holden's character. At such a young age he is able to grasp the depth of what Salinger was trying to write, but I'm not sure that he should reading this kind of book at his age, don't get me wrong it's an amazing book and should read it, I just think that this is something you read in high school."

She finishes reviewing it and hands it back to Joey and says, "It's really good you should be proud of yourself."

"Thank you, Ashley," replies Joey

"Ash, I think we should get going," says Craig

"Ok babe," she replies

Ashley finishes her cup of coffee and places it in the sink, then proceeds to grabs her stuff. She then begins to walk to the door, Craig moves over and kisses his son on the forehead and says, "Alright, I'll be back in a bit. Remember don't open the door for anyone but Ms. Russell, oh auntie Ellie will be by like always to look after you ok?"

"Alright, dad love you," responses Joey

"Love you too," replies Craig

As Craig walks through the front door and closes it behind him, he sees that Ashley is leaning against the hood of the car. He walks over to her with a huge grin on his face, once he reaches her he leans in and kisses her on the cheek, he then whispers in her ear, "you know you look very hot in your business suit."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Manning," responses Ashley

Craig starts to nibble on one of her ears; it feels so good that she almost drops her things. But she regains her composure and lightly pinches Craig in the stomach, which causes Craig to chuckle. He disconnects himself from her and then moves over to the passenger side door and unlocks so Ashley could get in. He then walks over to the drivers side and gets in himself.

As they pull out of the driveway Ashley leans in and says, "you know they're such things automatic doors."

"I know, I know. But this car is a classic; I'm not going to screw it up by adding unnecessary accessories. And what I can't be a gentlemen and open the door for my girlfriend," responses Craig.

"Of course you can, I was just asking a simple question," replies Ashley.

Craig just laughs and continues driving. The courthouse is only about 20 minutes away; on the way there Ashley receives a phone call.

"_Hi Liberty," answers Ashley_

"_Are you on your way?" asks Liberty_

"_Yea Lib, I'm about 10 minutes out. Are the clients with you right now?" replies Ashley_

"_Umm, yea they just got here about 15 minutes or so. Right now where just waiting for you to get here, I tried to call your apartment last night but I guess you were asleep or something," responses Liberty._

"_Yea, I was asleep," answers Ashley as she looks over to Craig who is smiling._

"_Alright, well we'll see you when you get here," says Liberty_

"_See you in a bit," answers Ashley, she then hangs up the call._

She looks over to Craig who is still smiling; she shakes her head and says, "Why are you smiling honey?"

"Nothing, I love you," responses Craig

"Craig, come on. I know you better than that. When you have that smile on your face I know something is up," replies Ashley.

"I just thought that you would've mentioned where you were this weekend," answers Craig.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Well I mean you are going to see her right now, so you could tell her yourself," responses Ashley.

"It's alright, I guess you're right, we'll see her when we get there," answers Craig

When the get to the stoplight they see Liberty along with what Craig is guessing are Ashley and Liberty's clients, Ashley looks down at her watch, it's 7:45. Both seem to notice that Liberty is pacing back and forth the steps of the courthouse. But she seems to stop once she sees a car stop near the sidewalk; she notices that Ashley is getting out of the passenger side. She runs down the steps a bit, not far behind are their clients. She can't tell who is driving the car, as she gives Ashley a hug she notices that the car has been turned off, and the driver side begins to open. Ashley gives her a huge smile, which confuses Liberty, but as she looks over to the figure getting out of the car she starts to smile as well.

"Oh my God Craig, what are you doing here?" asks Liberty as she runs around the car and gives Craig a hug.

"Umm… I'm just dropping off my girlfriend at work," responses Craig with a huge smile on his face.

"Really, I mean I know that she saw you on Friday but I didn't think that it went so well, but yea you two are… you know together," says Liberty

"Yea, I guess we are. That's why I didn't pick up when you called. I was at Craig's house this weekend, I sorry for being out of contact," replies Ashley.

Liberty shakes her head and says, "No it's alright. I'm just glad that you two are finally back together. I feel a tad bit responsible for this happy reunion."

Craig looks at Ashley with a confused look on his face.

"Umm. She was the one who took me to the show on Friday, she set it all up with the help of my mother," answers Ashley

Craig shrugs and says, "Well, I'm glad so many people are looking out for us. So I say thank you Liberty."

Craig and Ashley notice that the clients are staring at him, he kinda blush and mouths "hi" to each one.

"Wow, Mr. Manning we are huge fans of your music. I'm John, this is Jakob, and this is Tony. Is there any way we can get a picture with you," says John while the other two guys nod their heads.

"Umm… yea sure, anything for the fans," replies Craig.

"Tony, take out your camera phone," says John

"Alright, Alright John, calm the hell down," responses Tony

As Craig walks around she looks at the ladies who are chuckling to themselves, Craig positions himself in between the group of gentlemen. Tony hands over the phone over to Ashley who gives her things to Liberty to hold.

As she is about to take the picture, Liberty leans in and whispers into her ear, "does this happen often."

"More than you know," responses Ashley who chuckles a bit.

Once Ashley has taken the picture Craig shakes each one of their hands and moves over to where Ashley and Liberty are.

"This is where I say goodbye," Craig whispers into Ashley's ear

"Ok sweetie. I love you," responses Ashley

"I love you too. What time will you get done so I can come pick you up?" asks Craig

"Umm... I think we'll be done for the day around 5 but you don't have to pick me up, I can bum a ride with Liberty and she can drop if off at the house, since I left my car there. Lib is that ok?" says Ashley as she looks over to her

"Of course, don't worry about it Craig, she'll be safe in my hand," answers Liberty

Craig just chuckles and says, " What can I say I'm her personal protector."

"Aww how sweet. Look once court is done for the day, we'll head over to my apartment and I'll get some things together. Then we'll picked up Jake and we'll head over to the house and we'll have dinner as a family. Liberty how do you feel about Craig making you and Jake a home cooked meal?" asks Liberty

"I didn't know you cooked Craig, when did you become Mr. Mom?" responses Liberty

"I'm nothing special," replies Craig.

"Yea right, he could literally be a chef if he wanted, he's that good," says Ashley.

"This I gotta see, what time do you wants us come over?" asks Liberty

"Fair enough, I don't know 6, 6:30. Is that alright?" responses Craig

"Perfect. I'm sure my son would love to meet you," replies

Craig smiles at Liberty, then proceed to lightly brush his lips against Ashley's

"Wish me luck?" asks Ashley

"You don't need it love, I know you'll do a great job in there," replies Craig

"I guess I'll see you later, I'll be thinking about you," answers Ashley

Craig doesn't say anything he just smiles and gives her another quick peck on the lips while his rest his forehead against her's. He then goes and hugs Liberty and waves goodbye to the clients, he walks to the car and gets in and slowly drives away. As they start to walk up the steps of the courthouse Liberty notices that huge smile on Ashley's face, she is glad that after all these years her best friend is finally happy. As they enter the courthouse and pass through the security checkpoint the smile hasn't left her face. Before the enter to courtroom Ashley looks over to Liberty who returns her smile

Ashley leans in and says, "I'm finally where I need to be."

"And where is that Ash?" asks Liberty

"In his arms," responses Ashley

Liberty chuckles a bit then they enter and take their seats waiting the trial to officially begin.

At a stoplight Craig puts Emily's demo into the CD player, he listens to it on the way to Leo's office one particular song stands out in his head

_Head under water_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_Breathing gets harder even I know that_

_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's_

_Make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_

_Reason to write you a love song today_

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say things you want to hear_

_And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and_

_Your twisted words, _

_Your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's_

_Make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_

_Reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

_'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me_

_Because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song?_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that_

_There's a reason to_

_Write you a love song today_

As he sits in his car in the parking lot of Leo's offices he hears all of her songs over again, she has a lot of range he thinks to himself. She can go from a happy peppy song to a somber tune about love. But one think is evident her vocals are what makes her standout, as he grabs his things and gets out of his car he thinks about the possible comment that Leo will have about Emily's demo.

As soon as he enters the office Leo's secretary Jenny gets up to greet him, they exchange pleasantries. Jenny then proceeds to call Leo telling him that Craig had arrived to which Leo responded "Well, let him in already." Jenny shakes her head, which causes Craig to laugh and says, "Yes Leo." As soon Jenny opens the door to let Craig go in Leo stands up to welcome him in, they shake hands then proceed to sit down.

"What's up kid?" asks Leo

"Well I'm not a kid anymore but yea I'm good, I just dropped Ash at work," responses Craig.

"Oh what does she do for a living? I never got the chance to ask," replies Leo

"Umm, she is a lawyer," answers Craig

"Oh wow, beautiful and smart. Craig I think you found yourself quite a catch," says Leo

Craig blushes a bit and says, "You're right, I'm an extremely lucky man."

"I can see that she makes you happy. But if you don't mind there is a lot of work we have to get through," says Leo

"Umm... yea, there is something I need to talk to you about," answers Craig

"Ok, shoot, you can tell me anything," response Leo

"Well, me and Ash went out on a date last night. And it was great and all but we ran into this amazing singer on the street that was working for change. She has an incredible voice; she gave me a copy of her demo. I have never heard anything like her, she can play every single type of genre; you need to listen to it," says Craig

Leo starts to rub his teeth with his tongue, he always did this when he was think about something, he sighs a bit and says, "Alright Craig, I'll pop it in. Let's see if she as good as you think she."

Craig hands him the demo and Leo places it into a nearby CD player. While Emily's music is playing Craig stares at Leo trying to gauge his response, he doesn't change his demeanor the entire time. Once the final note plays Leo turns off the CD player. At first he doesn't say anything, which puzzles Craig, did he hear what I just heard he thinks to himself.

_Days like this, I don't know what to do with myself_

_All day and all night_

_I wander the halls along the walls and under my breath_

_I say to myself_

_I need fuel to take flight_

_And there's too much going on_

_But it's calm under the waves, in the blue of my oblivion_

_Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion_

_Is that why they call me a sullen girl, sullen girl?_

_They don't know I used to sail the deep and tranquil sea_

_But he washed me shore and he took my pearl_

_And left an empty shell of me_

_And there's too much going on_

_But it's calm under the waves in the blue of my oblivion_

_Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion_

_Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion_

_It's calm under the waves in the blue of my oblivion_

Leo gets up and walks over a nearby window and without looking back towards Craig he says, "So she isn't signed with any labels?"

Craig starts to grin and says, "Nope, so were in a agreement?"

"Oh yea, when can she come in?" asks Leo

"Well, I told her that if I liked her demo that I would call her," responses Craig

"Well get to it man," replies Leo

Craig takes his phone and starts to dial

"_Hello," says Emily_

"_Hi, this is Emily __Portman?" asks Craig_

"_Umm…yea this is her," answers Emily_

"_Hi, this is Craig Manning," says Craig._

"_Oh my God, this better not be one of my friends playing a prank on me," replies Emily_

"_No Emily, I assure you this is not a prank," replies Craig_

"_Oh wow, did you listen to my demo? Did you like it?" frantically asks Emily_

"_That's kinda why I called you, I wanted to tell you that you have an amazing voice, and I wanted to know if you would be willing to sign with my label, and we would begin to get to work on recording your first album, what do you think?" asks Craig_

_The next thing he knows Emily is screaming and from what he could tell she is apparently jumping up and down. _

"_OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. OF COURSE OF COURSE, I WOULD LOVE TO SIGN WITH YOU. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING," responses Emily._

_Craig starts to laugh; he looks over to Leo who can't hold back a smile. He puts the receiver back to his mouth and says, "Emily, is there anyway you can come in today?"_

"_Of course, where do you want to meet?" asks Emily_

"_Well, can you meet me at my manager's office, he heard your demo as well and would love to meet you, so do you think you'll be able to come today?" asks Craig_

"_Of course, what's the address and around what time?" asks Emily_

"_Umm, the address is 1268 Queens Street," he then looks at Leo and mouths "what time?" Leo mouths back, "1", Craig then continues, "About 1 o'clock. Is that alright?"_

"_Yea, I'll be there around 1, I can't wait," responses Emily_

"_All right, see you then," replies Craig as he hangs up the phone._

Craig and Leo spend the rest of the morning eating breakfast from a nearby diner and going over all the details of the upcoming tour, from the kind of merchandise that would be sold, to what specific guidelines Craig and the band would want while on tour for what kind of food, drinks and so on. They also took a look at the concert venue and the design of the stage, Craig was adamant that the stage be constructed so that all the fans would be able to see them, even from the nosebleed sections. Ticket prices was another source of contention, Craig's contract with LiveNation meant he could basically determine the price of tickets for his show, he decided that between 20 and 50 dollars for the arena tickets and about 100 dollars for VIP seating seemed reasonable. Now they had to decide whom they would bring along with him to tour Europe since the Airborne Toxic Event would be joining him for the majority of the North American leg of the tour. A bunch of name kept on going through his mind but as he weighed the positives of touring with each one of those names it just didn't seem right to him. But he had to make a decision soon, Leo gave him another list of name for him to mull over. He looks up at a clock hanging on Leo's wall, it was 12:45 almost time for their meeting with Emily.

Most of the morning Ashley felt good about the case, her opening remarks seemed to go over well with the judge, she could tell he seemed sympathetic to their case. But then again opposing council did a really good job of making their case, but she was confident about the outcome of the case. Her confidence increased the moment the owner of the body shop took the stand, he did not do a good job of defending himself, and he presented himself as pompous and arrogant which seemed to annoy the judge. The judge had stopped the trial for a lunch break, which would last for about an hour. As they ate their hotdogs she knew Craig would be mad if he knew that she was eating food that was bad for her, so much has changed she thinks to herself. As she takes a sip of her soda she decides to peer through some of Craig's notebooks. The first contains lyrics to most of his famous songs, others were hidden little gems scattered through his various album; these songs were always special to her because she knew that those songs represented as an artist Craig really was. Then as she finished looking through the second notebook she started to get into songs that had never seen the light of day, some were little poems that Craig had written over the years. She read one that she knew was about his son, another was about the love he felt from his mother, and a final one was definitely about Angie. The first couple of songs she read really cheesy songs that made her chuckle. Then she came across a song that made her heart fluttered a bit, the lyrics spoke to her soul in a way that made the words come alive.

_Open Your Eyes_

_All this feels strange and untrue _

_And I won't waste a minute without you _

_My bones ache, my skin feels cold _

_And I'm getting so tired and so old _

_The anger swells in my guts _

_And I won't feel these slices and cuts _

_I want so much to open your eyes _

_Cos I need you to look into mine _

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes x4_

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars _

_Cos they don't get your soul or your fire _

_Take my hand; knot your fingers through mine _

_And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time _

_Every minute from this minute now _

_We can do what we like anywhere _

_I want so much to open your eyes _

_Cos I need you to look into mine _

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes x8_

_All this feels strange and untrue _

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

She continued to look through the notebook, each song was deeper than the last, she stops on a song that at first she didn't understand what it meant

_When the day met the night_

_When the moon fell in love with the sun_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_When the sun found the moon_

_She was drinking tea out in a garden_

_Under the green umbrella trees_

_In the middle of summer_

_When the moon found the sun_

_He looked like he was barely hanging on_

_But her eyes saved his light_

_In the middle of summer_

_In the middle of summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_So he said, "Would it be all right_

_If we just sat and talked for a little while_

_If in exchange for your time_

_I give you this smile?"_

_So she said, "That's okay_

_As long as you can make a promise_

_Not to break my little heart_

_Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

_He was just hanging around_

_Then he fell in love_

_And he didn't know how_

_But he couldn't get out_

_Just hanging around_

_Then he fell in love_

_In the middle of summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

She could help but smile at Craig's words; they made her feel warm all over. She could not understand why he never recorded these songs because they were only for his eyes only, and now he was letting her into his soul, and she could see how he saw her. Because in his eyes she was the most beautiful thing in the world, and no one had ever made her feel that way. The first thing she does is grab her cell phone then looks through her contacts' list until she finds his name and starts to type away

Ashley: I LUV U

Craig starts to feel a buzzing sensation coming from his front pocket; he opens his phone and begins to read the text, he can't help but smile. He begins to respond.

Craig: I HEART YOU TOO

Ashley starts to hear a beeping sound come from her cell phone, she reads Craig's text and starts to blush. She writes back

Ashley: Well the moon would like 2 say the sun that she can't wait 2 see him

Craig: I take it that you liked that song

Ashley: It made my heart skip a beat

Craig: Aww, how the case going

Ashley: Good, I'll talk 2 u l8tr

Craig: Luv U

Ashley: Luv U 2

She feels like she's walking on water but then she comes across a song that makes her think twice

_Sometime Around Midnight _

_And it starts... sometime around midnight _

_Or at least that's when you lose yourself for _

_A minute or two as you stand... _

_Under the barlights and the band plays _

_Some song about forgetting yourself for a _

_While and the piano's this melancholy soundcheck _

_To her smile and that white dress _

_She's wearing you haven't seen her  for a while_

_But you know... that she's watching_

_She's laughing, she's turning _

_She's holding her tonic like a crux_

_The room suddenly spinning she walks up _

_And asks how you are so you can smell her _

_Perfume you can see her lying naked in your_

_Arms and so there's a change... in your _

_Emotions and all of these memories come _

_Rushing like feral waves to your mind of _

_The curl of your bodies like two perfect circles_

_Entwined and you feel hopeless, and _

_Homeless and lost in the haze of the wine  _

_And she leaves... with someone you don't _

_Know but she makes sure you saw her _

_She looks right at you and bolts _

_As she walks out the door your blood boiling _

_Your stomach in ropes and when your friends say what is it _

_You look like you've seen a ghost  _

_And you walk... under the streetlights _

_And you're too drunk to notice _

_That everyone is staring at you _

_And you so care what you look like_

_The world is falling around you _

_You just have to see her you just have to see her _

_You just have to see her you just have to see her _

_You just have to see her _

_And you know that she'll break _

_You in two_

Ok, she doesn't know what to make this song, is it about her? She shakes it off a bit then the next song makes her worry even more.

_Bourne On The FM Waves Of The Heart_

_No, it's not what we meant to say._

_We don't really love each other._

_What happens when the summer's over?_

_How long before distance becomes a chore?_

_I'm approaching with great, great trepidation._

_I hope you'll understand._

_Before you speak think about what you're trying to say._

_Who else is there to blame for miscommunication?_

_You're getting caught up in the excitement._

_You making promises you can't keep._

_You need to leave all your options open._

_Too much momentum._

_This room feels like it's going to explode._

_Too many angles. _

_Too many factors to cover._

_Waiting for signal._

_You're searching for network._

_You have to fight to stay in control of the situation._

_Anxiety, Anxiety you give me no mercy._

_Grind my teeth smooth and flat in my sleep._

_We took some pills to calm us down._

_Then we needed help to come back up._

_Just trying to stay in control of the situation._

_Too much momentum._

_This room feels like it's going to explode._

_Too many angles._

_Too many factors to cover._

_Waiting for signal._

_You're searching for network._

_You have to fight to stay in control of the situation._

_They fall apart so easily._

_Too much momentum. _

_This room feels like it's going to explode._

_Too many angles. _

_Too many factors to cover._

_Waiting for signal._

_You're searching for network._

_You have to fight to stay in control. _

_You have to fight to stay in control._

_No, you don't have to fight to stay in control of the situation._

The line we don't really love each other that's not about us, is it? Ashley thinks to herself. These words that Craig has written has confused her, Liberty gets up, which signals that it's time to go back into court. While sitting down in her chair she tries to analyze the lyrics to Craig's song, but she can't seem to find the true mean of his words. She shakes it off and gets herself ready for the rest of the day, putting all those thoughts in the back of her mind.

Back at Leo's office, Jenny has let Emily into the room, the first thing she does is to run over and give Craig the biggest hug she could muster, which causes all the air to come out of Craig's body. She then goes over and shakes Leo's hand then proceeds to seat down in the empty chair. Leo and Craig just look at each other and smile, then they proceed to seat as well.

"Umm…Emily, we know that you are really excited about this opportunity, but I asked you to come so that we could hammer out some details, is that okay?," asks Craig

Emily doesn't say anything she just nods her head in agreement

"Alright, well I would love to sign you to a three album deal with the option of a forth one, okay?" asks Craig

"That sounds great," responses Emily

"Good, well it's going to be a two million dollar contract and with each album you will be getting a 100,000 bonus; and depending on how well your albums do, you could see the amount of money you make increase, is there anything you don't understand?" asks Craig

"Umm… well, what would my advance look like so I know where I should record the album," responses Emily

"See that's the thing you won't need that much of an advance because you will be recording the album in my personal studio, this way the cost of the recording this album will be low. Me and Leo will be helping you out as much as we can, we'll be doing most of the producing, I mean so will you since these are your lyrics and your voice and no one knows it better than you do. And also the band and me will sit in and do a lot of what the studio musicians do," answers Craig.

"Yea, I mean you have such a beautiful voice and you know what the world needs to hear it. Craig and me were talking about this earlier and we both agree that you cross into so many different genres of music, your demo showed us that, so what do you think?" asks Leo

"You guys are way too kind, thank you for seeing something in me that would make you think that I can be successful at this, I only have one question?" asks Emily

"Shoot," says Leo

"Where do I sign?" answers Emily

Craig and Leo start laughing, Emily can't help but smile as well. Everything was going well.

"All right, look we are going to have the lawyers write everything up, but see the thing this label is still under the flagship of my record company, it's a 50-50 split. We have started the process of buying them out for complete ownership of the label, since under contract with them and not under this label it's going to be easier, but it might take a couple of week, so what I want you to do from now until we have you under contract is to get together all the song you want to have on this album, I mean you have 6 great songs that we need to rerecord, but you are going to have at least 6 to 8 more songs. Can you do that for me," answers Craig.

"Well, actually I've written close to 50 songs, but okay I'll get to selecting the songs I want, then if it would all right with you I would love for you to check them," replies Emily.

Craig nods his in agreement.

"Well I guess I better get going, I just wanted to say again how much this means to me and I wanted to thank both of you for such a great opportunity," says Emily.

"You're welcome Emily, but you don't have to keep thanking us. We haven't really done anything yet," responses Leo

"I know Leo, but I'm on such a high right now that I can't control myself," replies Emily

She then gets up and proceeds to hug Leo, she runs over to Craig and gives him another big hug, but then plants a huge kiss on his cheek, which causes Craig to chuckle; Leo just gives him a puzzled look. Emily then starts to skip out the front door, and waves goodbye to Jenny.

"What the hell was that?" asks Leo

"You got me dude," responses Craig

Craig finishes up all the details then proceeds to leave his office; it's about 2:30 in the afternoon. As he drives home he thinks about what he should make for dinner, he has already made duck, and pasta; and they had already eaten Indian food. So he decides on making Chicken Cacciatore, he then proceeds to stop by the grocery store to buy all the necessities. As soon as he gets home he sees that Joey is sitting at the kitchen table going over some math with Ms. Russell, he goes over to Joey and kisses him on the head; he then looks over to Ms. Russell who gives him an approving smile. As he puts away all the groceries, he hears Joey answering all of Ms. Russell's questions correctly, he thinks to himself, "wow he got them all right, damn my kid is so smart, I have no idea where he got that from because it definitely wasn't from me," he then proceeds to chuckle to himself. When he is finished he walks into the living room but not before rubbing Joey's head. The minute he walks inside the living room he sees Ellie sitting on the couch watching TV, he sits down beside her and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"How's my future Godchildren?" asks Craig

"They're kicking up a storm, jeez I can't wait until these kids get the hell out of me," answers Ellie

"Umm…I making dinner tonight you more than welcomed to stayed, call Sean and Scotty and tell them to come over too," replies Craig.

"Yes, please I love my boys but sometimes I can't do all by myself. I mean they are great at some things like fixing thing, playing soccer and playing the brooding loner but cooking and cleaning is not one of them," responses Ellie

"That's good to hear, I think Joey loves it when Scotty comes over. They remind me of myself and Sean," says Craig.

"Me too, what will be having tonight Chef Manning?" asks Ellie

"Well I plan on making Chicken Cacciatore with sweet potatoes and some peach cobbler, I mean if that's all right with you?" responses Craig

"You better stop because I'm starting to get hungry, will young Ashley Kerwin be joining us tonight?" asks Ellie

"Umm… yes she will, so will Liberty and her son Jake," answers Craig

"That's good to hear, I haven't seen Liberty or her son in so many years, what time will dinner be ready, so I can call Sean and tell to pick up Scotty and come over here," asks Ellie

"Well I told Ash to be here around 6, I so I plan on starting dinner around 4; so I guess I have an hour to kill, what's on?" responses Craig

"Nothing, just soap operas," replies Ellie

"Meh, did I tell you I signed a new artist, her name is Emily Portman. She's really good El, I mean her voice is amazing, I never heard anything like her," says Craig.

"Wow, the last time I heard you say anything like this when you heard Ash's voice for the first time," replies Ellie

"I know, she reminds me so much of her that it's creepy. I hope to have her in my recording studio in a few weeks," answers Craig

"What does Ash think of this girl, I mean you have told her right?" asks Ellie

"I was with her when we discovered her, I mean she was entranced with her voice as well. I mean I haven't told her that signed her, but I did tell her that I would call her and that I would everything I could to get her in the recording studio. But I mean I can't do anything yet since I have yet to buy out the record company for the rights to the label, then we can officially sign Emily," responses Craig

"Oh yea, speaking of which how many albums do you have left on your contract, cause I mean that you'll probably move over to your record label once you contract is finished," asks Ellie

"Well I have one album left after the one that's coming out tomorrow, I mean I know this is a crappy way out but I plan on releasing a Greatest hits album, that way I'm free of my contract and I will no longer have to worry about being under the thumb of some soulless record company," answers Craig

"Well, it's not a crappy way Craig, you just want to be done with all this so you can control your own future, anyone can understand. Speaking of tomorrow, are you at all worried about the release of the album?" asks Ellie

"Nah, I mean if it sells that great, if it doesn't there is nothing I can do about it. I made an album I'm proud of, I mean yea in my younger years I lived and died by the albums sales but over time I've come to learn that it doesn't matter anymore, the only thing that does matter is I feel about the finished product," answers Craig

"Wow, Craig Manning has really grown up," replies Ellie

"Very funny Nash," says Craig

Craig and Ellie spend the rest of the hour watching TV, Ellie called Sean at the shop telling him about the plan. Ms. Russell had finished her session with Joey, and said her goodbyes to Craig and Ellie, and left Joey with some homework for the next day. Ellie could smell Craig cooking in the kitchen; it smelled so good that her mouth started to water.

Ashley and Liberty finished the first day of the trial; everything seemed to going their way. Much of the afternoon was spent cross-examining the owner of the body shop; he seemed to crack underneath the pressure of Liberty's questions. The Judge adjourned the trial for the day and they begin the next morning with the questioning of John, As soon as they picked up Jake from basketball practice they headed over to Ashley's apartment so she gather a few things. By the time they got to Craig's house it was close to 6 o'clock, Liberty and Jake were shocked by how big Craig's house was, Jake seems a little nervous. Craig Manning was his favorite singer; his mom had told him stories about their time high school. The first thing that hit them as they walked through the door was the smile that was coming from the kitchen. They walk into the living room only to see Sean, Ellie, Scotty, and Joey sitting down watching TV. Everyone turns their head to see them, they all get up, Ellie hugs Liberty so does Sean. The children are introduced to each other, even though Jake is 5 years older than Scotty and Joey they seem to get along quite well. Ashley goes upstairs and drops her things off in the bedroom and she comes back down the stairs she peaks her head into the living room to see Ellie and Liberty reminiscing about the past while the guys watch the Blue Jays game. She walks into the kitchen and sees Craig chopping up some garlic and dicing up some onions. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Hi honeybunny," says Ashley

"You feel so good," responses Craig

"Aww thanks babe. So whatcha cooking?" asks Ashley

"Well I'm finishing up the Chicken Cacciatore, and I have the sweet potatoes in the warmer and the peach clobber cooling in the refrigerator," answers Craig

"Oh la la," replies Ashley

"Thank you, so did the first day go?" asks Craig

Ashley kisses Craig's neck and says, "Well I can't obviously give you specifics but I feel really good about the case, I feel like the little guy i.e. us will come out on top on this one. How did the meeting go today?"

"Really good, we did an overview of the entire tour and we hammered out a lot of the unresolved issues that we had to take care of. But that's not the good news," replies Craig

"Oh really what's the good news?" asks Ashley

Craig turns around and kisses her on the lips and looks into her eyes and says, "Well we signed Emily to contract, I mean not really, cause we still have to buy out the record company but yea we have her under contract."

"Oh my God, that's such great news," says Ashley as she jumps into Craig's arms and proceeds to kiss him passionately, "when will she start cutting her album?"

"Well hopefully in a few weeks," answers Craig

"That's great, I'm so proud of honey," responses Craig

"Thank you, now if you could go get ready for dinner, I should everything ready in about 5 minutes or so," says Craig

"Of course," answers Ashley

Once Craig finishes cooking he calls everyone into the kitchen for dinner, he meets Jake, he seems so nervous Craig thinks to himself but after a while Jake starts to joke around with him. They spend the rest of the evening eating and talking about the past. Jake always loved to hear stories about his mom and her time in high school. Craig then shows Liberty and Jake around he even shows them his studio; Jake is in awe of everything. Around 10 o'clock everyone starts to leave, Liberty and Jake leave first because of the early start of trial the next day; Sean, Ellie, and Scotty leave soon afterwards. About 20 minutes after everyone leaves Joey goes to sleep, the only ones left are Craig and Ashley then they go into the bedroom. As they lie in bed Craig knows Ashley has something on her mind but he knows she's too afraid to say anything.

"All right babe, I know you what to say something, and you might as well come out with it," says Craig

"Ok, I didn't want to bring it up but this afternoon as I was reading through your notebooks, and some of the songs touched my heart but others just confused the hell out of me," responses Ashley

"Ok, which ones and I'll explain it to you," answers Craig

Ashley goes over the desk and grabs his notebooks and return to the bed; she starts flipping through them until she finds the notebooks in question. She looks at him and says, " Umm… this song it's called "Sometime After Midnight", is it about me?"

Craig groans a bit and says, "Yea, but I wrote it when I was in the hospital, I'm sorry if it hurt your feeling I really am but that's how I was feeling at the time. I felt dead inside, I mean no one has this kind of effect on me, so when everything went down, that's how I was feeling but you gotta know that how I was feeling at the time. I hope you don't think I love you any less."

"Well that's kind of my next question. Umm…there is this song it called Bourne On The FM Waves Of The Heart. There is a line in it in which you write that "we don't really love each other," is that about us?" asks Ashley

Craig starts to chuckle a bit and says, "Babe that song is about Manny, I wrote while in rehab. I figured out that after everything I did to her that my heart wasn't hers, that i couldn't really love her if all i did was cause her pain, I learned that in rehab. This was the song i originally wanted on the album, but they wanted a song that would sell better, this song really represents how i felt about Manny; same goes for that song about Ellie. That whole first album was really fucked up cause outside of "My Window" and "She's The Ash" i had no input in what songs would end up on the album."

Ashley starts to smile and begins to rub her nose with his and says, "Sorry, it's just that those lyrics are so haunting and deep that they make you start to question yourself."

"Can we go to sleep now and can you put away all those unnecessary thoughts, ok?" asks Craig

"Of course, my love," responses Ashley

As they settled into bed, Ashley lets all those troubling thoughts escape her mind, and they peacefully go to sleep.

**Love Song (Property of Sara Bareilles)**

**Sullen Girl (Property of Fiona Apple)**

**Open Your Eyes (Property of Snow Patrol)**

**When The Day Met The Night (Property of Panic At The Disco)**

**Sometime After Midnight (Property of The Airborne Toxic Event)**

**Bourne On The FM Waves Of The Heart (Property of Against Me!)**


	16. Simple Kind Of Life

Chapter 16:

Chapter 16: Simple Kind Of Life (No Doubt)

A/N: Well in this chapter is going to be a bit of flash forwards in time, about 2 months to be exact. The reason I'm doing to do this is because I felt that I should progress the story a bit in terms so this doesn't become stagnant. I hope that you guys really like the story, I reread the story and I found some continuity errors so I will be going back changing them so it lines up correctly. I'm really trying to introduce some dramatic aspects to this story, I've been dropping a few hints, and I hope you guys caught them. Earlier I promised that Sean And Ellie would get the staring role in a chapter, so this is it. Please read and review, it's basically the only way I can make this story better; so I really appreciate those have given me reviews. In between writing chapter 15 and this one, I wrote a quick one shot, where I basically parodied Miami Vice using Degrassi characters; I did it so I could have a an outlet for all the ideas in my head. I hope you guys check it out and get that I was trying to write something funny. I know it was a bit off topic but whatever. This chapter is a little shorter than the last few, but I think I leave everything with a tiny cliffhanger. I'll be dropping hint here and there. I chose Simple Kind Of Life as the title for this chapter more because of the title of the song not so much the lyrics. They lyrics kinda fit but I think the song is a bit more depressing than I really want it to be. I still love No Doubt and some of the themes presented in song fall in line with what I'm trying to write, the longing to find someone to spend the rest of your life with, to have a family with. Those are all theme that reflect the story in a nutshell I believe.

_For a long time I was in love_

_Not only in love, I was obsessed_

_With a friendship that no one else could touch_

_It didn't work out, I'm covered in shells_

_And all I wanted was the simple things_

_A simple kind of life_

_And all I needed was a simple man_

_So I could be a wife_

_I'm so ashamed, I've been so mean_

_I don't know how it got to this point_

_I always was the one with all the love_

_You came along, I'm hunting you down_

_Ohhh_

_Like a sick domestic abuser looking for a fight_

_And all I wanted was the simple things_

_A simple kind of life_

_If we met tomorrow for the very first time_

_Would it start all over again?_

_Would I try to make you mine?_

_I always thought I'd be a mom_

_Sometimes I wish for a mistake_

_The longer that I wait the more selfish that I get_

_You seem like you'd be a good dad_

_Now all those simple things are simply too_

_Complicated for my life_

_How'd I get so faithful to my freedom?_

_A selfish kind of life_

_When all I ever wanted was the simple things_

_A simple kind of life_

In front of Craig's house a moving truck pulls up, Craig along with Sean and Steve, his bassist' get out of the truck. Sean moves over to the back of the truck and opens up the slide door, and let's out a big grunt. As Craig and Steve walk over to him, he could tell that they were joking around. As soon they joined him, they can't help but to let out big sighs.

"I have one question Manning," says Sean

"What Bro," replies Craig

"How can she have acuminated so much crap over the years, I mean her apartment is not that big, how can she have so much stuff" answers Sean

"Hell if I know, look once she agreed to move I thought that at the most she would bring all her clothes and some of her stuff with her. But then like the good lawyer that she is, she basically convinced me into giving her one of the empty rooms so that she could have her own office," responses Craig.

"So basically what your saying is that you're whop like a dog," replies Steve

Sean starts laughing hysterically, which causes Steve to join in; Craig gives them both a stare that could burn a hole through their heads. He then punches Steve in the shoulder and pushes Sean then begins to chuckle himself.

"Yea I guess I am," answers Craig

"Well it's not that bad of a position to be in," says Steve

Craig looks over at Sean who just shrugs. Sean then gets in the truck and begins to pass boxes to Craig and Steve, who then proceed to go in the house and drop them off in an empty room that was destine to become Ashley's new home office. Sean basically took control of the situation and supervised everything, once they were done moving all the boxes into the office, they moved on to getting all of Ashley's clothes and put them in the master bedroom.

Ashley along with Joey spent the day at Ellie and Sean's house, Ashley and Ellie wanted to spend a little more time together since most of Ashley's time in the last two months was either focused on the trial or spending time with Craig and Joey. Ellie really didn't mind because she knew that they needed time to reconnect as a couple but she missed her best friend so with the trial concluding it meant that they could hang out like they use to.

_Back At Craig's House_

"Yea, Marco said that he would come over tomorrow and help Ashley pick a color scheme for the new office. He said he would also go with her to IKEA to pick out a new office desk," says Craig

"Well that's good, at least you don't have to go," responses Steve

"What are you talking about, of course I have to go, who do you think is going to lug everything around," answers Craig

"Yea Steve don't you know we are just their arm candy slash personal assistants slash manual labor" says Sean

Steve starts to chuckle and then places the box in his hands in the corner of the room then follows Craig and Sean out the door.

"Hey Steve man I just wanted to say thanks for helping us out with this. I mean this is your day off so it means a lot to me that you are here lugging boxes with us," says Craig

"Dude don't trip, how long have we known each other 6 years now. When you first hired me I was this gawky 19 year old kid who was so not ready to be in the limelight. Then you did the unexpected, you took me under your wings and you showed me how live a fulfilling life in this business. This is the same thing you are doing for Emily by the way so if there is any way to repay I going to jump at the chance and do it. You have gone from being my boss to being my best friend," responses Steve

Craig grabs a hold of Steve and gives him a hug, as they walk back to the truck

"Hey Craig how is the recording coming along?" asks Sean

"You know at first we got off to a slow start I mean Emily had only used pro tools so she had to get used to using top of line equipment. There were days when she had to sing the same song over and over again, but once she got the hang of things everything just fell into place. So in another words the album should hopefully be done by next week. Then we'll start to do all the touch ups that are needed then we'll be done," replies Craig.

"That's cool man. When do you think the album will be released?" asks Sean

"I don't know yet. I mean what I plan on doing is releasing the album on the label's website. We'll see how that goes, if it sells I like I think it will then I think we'll release the CD version of the album," replies Craig

"Don't forget that we have to setup some dates for her to play," responses Steve

"That's what Leo said. So he setup a few dates in various clubs in and out of T.O, and remember I got her a small set during the Bonnaroo festival in Tennessee, she's playing on the second stage. Leo also told me that he was going to setup something so that Emily and myself would try out some musicians so we can get to together her back up band for when she does her mini tour, then when she opens for us on the European leg of the tour. I know it all sounds a little rushed but with Ashley moving in and Emily recording the album I need to find a way to slow everything down," answers Craig

"Look man you are just a beginner at this. No one expects you master everything okay?" says Sean

"I know I know. I just don't want to let her down she's a good kid and God is she talented. I want her to succeed and I'm going to do everything I can to make it happen," responses Craig

"Yea that's good and all but don't let that affect your career," replies Sean

"That's not even a concern. We have gotten so use to one another that we don't even need to practice together or even do sound checks anymore before we go on stage. Its just second nature to us and so when we get up there we just play and we don't worry about anything," answers Steve

"Wow that's pretty cool," says Sean

He then looks over at Craig who shrugs then gets in the trucks and removes a box and hands it to Steve.

Once the last box had been removed from the truck the guys were surprised at how quick they got done with everything, all in all it had taken about an hour and a half to get Ashley's stuff inside of the house. All of Ashley's basic furniture was going to be donated to goodwill. As they sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and drank some water Sean feels a buzz coming from his pocket.

"Yello," says Sean

"Hey Seanny, It's Ash. Look Ellie's water just broke and we are on our way to the hospital. Ellie called your doctor, we have her pregnancy bag, and Scotty and Joey are with us. We'll see you when get here," says Ashley

"We're on our way," answers Sean

"Alright bye," responses Ashley

Sean gets up and looks down to Craig and Steve who have puzzled looks on their face. "Umm, Ellie's water just broke and they are on their way to the hospital," as he finishes his statement Craig turns off the TV and gets up gives Sean a quick hug and then the three of them proceed to exit the house and get in Craig's car and make their way to the hospital. Since the hospital was closer to Craig's house they arrive before Ashley and Ellie do.

Sean enters the hospital and begins to talk to the receptionist who then proceeds to call the doctor to tell them that Ellie is on her way. Sean along with a nurse who has a wheelchair at her disposal is waiting for wait them as they pull into the hospital. Everyone expect for Ashley exit the car she then proceeds to park the car, as she rejoins the group she proceeds to kiss Craig on the lips as they remove themselves from their embrace she notices that several nurses have noticed Craig. The group then moves over to the waiting room, at this time Sean has been allowed to join Ellie and help in delivering the babies.

At first Ellie's contractions were half an hour a part apart, but as time went on the time in between her contractions began to decrease, Sean had the full getup on; the mask, the robe, he even had the shoes on. While everyone was in the waiting room, Craig called Marco and Paige who said that they were on their way. One of the nurses was nice enough to regularly update everyone on Ellie on the condition that Craig takes a picture with her and sign an autograph.

Once the four-hour mark hit Ashley decided that everyone should go get something to eat, so they took rounds so that at least someone would be waiting if anything happened. At first Ellie seemed to be positive about the whole situation, but she started to become irritated and started to take it out on Sean, he didn't take any offense to it.

_In the O.R_

"Damn it Sean, if you ever think I'm going to have sex with you, you have another thing coming," yelled Ellie

Sean didn't response he knew that if he said anything he would just end up making things worse.

"Ok, now you're quite but when you wanted some, you were all over me," answered Ellie

The doctor and one of the nurses who happened to male couldn't help but laugh, Ellie and all the other nurses gave them the death stare.

"That's it Sean after these two are out of me you are getting your tubes tied, I am not going through another nine months of this again," says Ellie

"Ok Ellie, if that's what you want," replies Sean

"Don't suck up to me now Sean, it's not going to get you anywhere," answers Ellie

"Okay, how are you feeling Ellie?" asks the doctor

"How in the hell can you ask me a question like that? How do you think I fell right now?" replies Ellie

"Ok bad question, Ellie right now you are fully dilated, so when you are ready I want you to give me the biggest push you could possibly give me," says the Doctor.

Ellie nods her head and grabs a hold of Sean's hand then proceeds to push.

"Alright Ellie that was perfect, just remember your breathing techniques, breathe in and out. All right Ellie when your ready just give it a go," says the Doctor.

She takes in a deep breathe then proceeds to push. As soon as she regains her composure she can begin to hear loud screaming, all Sean can do is smile as the nurse hands him a pair of scissors. A baby girl has been introduced into the world, as a nurse hands Ellie their daughter Sean cuts the umbilical cord, but the job isn't done yet; a sharp pain hits Ellie, it seems as though some else is trying to say hello.

_Back in the Waiting Room_

It was Craig and Marco's turn to wait while everyone else went to go grab some food in the Cafeteria. As soon as they finished eating they return to the waiting room, Craig has a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey Paige where's Ash?" asks Craig

"Oh, she had to go to the bathroom," replies Paige

"Must have been the food, hospital food sucks," answers Scotty

As soon as Scotty finishes his statement, Marco sees Ashley walking up.

"Speak of the devil, there she is," responses Marco

As she walks over to the groups she sits on Craig's lap and places her head on his shoulders, Craig then proceeds to kiss her on the forehead.

"You Okay Hon?" asks Paige

Ashley looks over to Paige and says, "I don't feel so hot it must have been the salad I ate."

"Shh its okay baby, just rest your head," says Craig

Paige smiles at Craig then proceed to the empty seat next to them. As Steve plays with Joey and Scotty, Paige leans over and says, "looking at those two kinda makes me want one of my own, Craig how did you do, I mean you raised him as a single parent that must have been such a tough job?"

"I'm not going to lie to you and say it was easy, I mean look at Sean and Ellie, two stable loving parents with great jobs, Sean being the owner of a chain of auto shops and Ellie being a world renown internet journalist and so I can say this with some confidence that it has not been easy for them to raise a child, even one as good as Scotty. It's tough to raise a child these days Paige, this world is a tough place to grow up in, there is a lot of violence, a lot of horrors that people have to endure and I know it's been hard on Joey with me receiving so much attention from the media over the years. But I wouldn't trade it for the world; he will always be my greatest accomplishment in life. And I mean I didn't do all by myself I had Sean and Ellie, and lets not forget everything that Joey has taught me, him being my dad has made me a better man. Wait have you and Alex talked about having a kid?" asks Craig

As soon as Craig asks the question Ashley gets up and goes over to the water fountain and starts drinking.

"Umm, I dropped a few hints Craig. Hon look I'm not getting any younger. With all the success I've had in my life I've always felt like something is missing. Craig I want to be a mother, I'm tired of seeing everyone around me finding that happiness that has eluded me. I think Alex feels the same way but you know how she is, she never likes anyone to know how she is thinking even her own wife," replies Paige

Craig chuckles a bit and responses, "Yea I guess you're right. Well I support any decision that you make."

"Thank you, umm… have you and Ash you know had the talk yet?" asks Paige

"Not really I don't know if she even wants one, you know how she is, she wants everyone planned out. And she is focused on her career, I don't really mind because that's how she is; once the trial ended everyone single immigration rights groups contacted her to see if she would willing to help them out. Who knew that victory would turn out to be such a win fall for her and the practice," replies Craig

Paige nods in agreement

_Back in the operating room_

Ellie is breathing heavily; Ellie had just felt one child pass through her now it was her little brother or sister's turn. After another 5 minutes or so and breathing in and out now it was time for Ellie to push. As it turned out Ellie gave birth to another daughter, twin girls. The happiness was radiating off of Sean as cut the second umbilical cord of the day; he then proceeds to kiss Ellie on the forehead.

As they looks over to the nurse cleaning up the newest addition to the Cameron household, Ellie looks up to Sean and says, "I'm sorry for being such a bitch today, you know that I love you and I would never do anything to hurt your feelings."

"I know honey, I'm not mad, you have given me a beautiful son and now two gorgeous daughters you have never looked more beautiful than you do right now," answers Sean

"All right Mrs. Cameron we are going to finish cleaning them up and then we are going to move your daughters into the post partum facility," says one of the nurse

"Okay, when will we be able to see them?" asks Ellie

"In about half an hour or so, Mr. Cameron if you are ready you can fill out all the paper work," says the nurse.

"Okay thank you, umm…El I mean what should we name them?" asks Sean

Ellie looks over at her recently born child and says, "I always liked Melissa, what do you think?"

"I like Lauren," replies Sean

"Well what about if we name the oldest Melissa and the youngest Lauren," answers Ellie

"That sounds great El," responses

"Excuse me Mr. Cameron its time that we move your wife into her own private room," says one of the nurses.

"Ok. El I'll see you in a little bit ok," replies Sean

"Alright I love you. When you see everyone give them a hug for me," responses Ellie

Sean nodded as the nurses pushed Ellie out of the room; he followed the primary nurse to the nearby nurses' desk and filled out all the paper work. As he walked over to the waiting room he couldn't think of time in which he was happier, it ranked right up there with the day he got married and the day that Scotty was born. The minute he saw everyone he just exploded with joy, Craig was the first one to run up to him. He gave him the biggest hug he could muster, as Craig let go of him everyone joined in.

"So?" asks Paige

"Two beautiful twin girls, Melissa and Lauren," replies Sean

"I like Melissa, it's a beautiful name," says Ashley

"Don't forget about Lauren, it's such a pretty name Hon," answers Paige

"When can we see them?" asks Craig

"The nurse said in about 20 minutes or so. Craig they are so beautiful, they are like two angels sent down from heaven," says Sean

Craig doesn't respond he just gives him a huge smile, they continue talking for another 10 minutes or so. Each time Sean exhibits the joy of being a parent a smile creeps on Paige's face, Craig looks over to her and notices this he knew what she was thinking. At the same time Sean looks over to Ashley and notices that she is not looking too good.

"Hey you okay Ash?"

"I'll be fine Sean. Let's go see them," replies Ashley

Sean gives her a puzzled look and then proceeds to shrug, "fair enough. Well I'm going to talk to the nurse and ask if we can see them."

As Sean talks with one of the nurses Craig looks over at Ashley who is talking with Paige he knows when she is holding something back. But he can't quite put a finger on what is going on with her, he shakes it off knowing that if it was something serious she would tell him. He sees Sean walking back from the nurse's desk with a paper in his hand, a map of the hospital.

"Umm the desk nurse gave me a map of the hospital, they said that Melissa and Lauren are ready to be seen," says Sean

Sean started to walk over to the post partum room, everyone else followed. Craig and Marco were last in the train of people; Marco sees that Ashley's skin is starting to become pale. He leans into Craig and says, "Hey what's wrong with Ash?"

Craig shakes his head and says, "don't know. She said she's just feeling a little sick. As soon as we get home I'm making sure that she goes right to bed and takes some medicine."

Marco doesn't ask any further questions. Once the group gets to the viewing window they see Ellie being carted in on a wheelchair, she motions for Sean to enter the room. Sean then runs around and one of the nurses hands him the robes and he joins Ellie. As they move over to the cribs everyone is in awe, the nurse hands Sean Melissa to hold and Ellie is handed Lauren. As the proud parents hold their newborn babies in their arms they can't help but smile.

Everyone single one of them starts to make faces at the newborns, Craig looks over to Ashley and smiles. He then proceeds to move over behind her and snakes his arm around her body until he places it on her stomach then he places a kiss on her shoulder. No matter the fact that they only had a 5-minute conversation about having a child, he knows deep inside of himself that he wants Ashley to have his child. Ashley lets out a deep sigh and leans her body back against his and kisses him on the cheek.

The group spends several minutes observing the newborns, Paige seems to be the one who is most focused on them. One could definitely tell that the yearning to be a parent is growing within her.

As Sean and Ellie put down the twins for their nap they are hesitant to leave them, they don't want to be separated from their children even for a minute. As Sean rolls Ellie out of the room he moves her over to the rest of the group. Once they reach them Ashley and Paige are the first ones to give her a hug. Scotty then proceeds to plant a huge kiss on her cheek. Steve promptly shakes Sean's hand, Ellie then looks over to Craig who is just staring at her; they exchange smiles, she lifts her arms awaiting a hug from him, he doesn't make her wait long.

As soon as Ellie gets back to her room, Ashley and Paige are quick to follow.

"How did it feel El?" asks Paige

"The labor sucks Paige especially when you have two people trying to get out of you. But once you see when all of that goes away. Those two little beautiful creatures are what make living worthwhile. I know that even if I have a bad day all I have to do is look in their eyes and I'll know that I could never ask for a better life. That's the same feeling that Craig has when he looks in Joey's eyes. And that's how you two dears will feel when you decide to join the club," answers Ellie

Paige and Ashley just smile at each other.

"So why did you decide on Melissa and Lauren for the twins?" asks Ashley

"Well for one I didn't want them to have similar names, yeah they will always be twins but I would like to that they will have the opportunity to be different people. Second something told me that Melissa was the perfect name, you would have to ask Sean why he decided to name her Lauren," responses Ellie

For the next hour or so the three women speak about life, love, and the joy of having those who care about in your life.

_Meanwhile in the hospital cafeteria_

Craig and Sean bite into their sandwiches, that doesn't matter how bad the food with the long days they had they were just lucky to eat something edible.

"Slow down dad, you might choke on your food," says Scotty

Sean seems to take his sons' advice and starts to chew his food slowly

"Dude we've been here what six hours," says Steve

Craig looks at his watch and nods

"If it's cool I'm gonna take off and knock out once I get home," responses Steve

Sean gets up and shakes his hand. Craig proceeds to get up and gives Steve a hug, Scotty and Joey wave goodbye. The next thing they know he exits the cafeteria doors.

"How does it feel to be the father of three children?" asks Craig

"Like everything I could ever wish for has come true," replies Sean

"That's awesome," answers Craig

"Dude, I'm just so freaking tired. The joy that I had when the two were born was incredible but it's about the most emotionally draining thing ever," says Sean

"Yea it is," answers Craig

As Craig and Sean finish up their food Marco comes walking in.

"Someone decide to join the group?" asks Craig

"Sorry I was giving Dylan round by round details of everything. By the way he says congrats Sean," says Marco

"Well when you see him says thanks for Ellie and myself," replies Sean

"What I miss?" asks Marco

Craig and Sean look at each other and both say at the same time, "Nothing."

_Back in Ellie's hospital room_

As the ladies continue to talk for what seems like forever. The next thing they know a nurse enters the room

"I'm sorry ladies but the visiting hours have ended. So I think it would be best if Mrs. Cameron should be getting some rest. You can come back in the morning if you are so inclined," says the nurse

"Of course, thank you," replies Ashley

"All right Hon, we are going to get going. I'll be back tomorrow with Alex," says Paige as she moves over and kisses Ellie on the forehead

Ashley follows suits and kisses her as well, she then says, "I'll try to come back tomorrow after I organized the house ok?"

Ellie nods in agreement and positions herself and closes her eyes with a huge smile on her face. As Ashley and Paige exit the room the nurse turns off the light and closes the door. As the ladies walk back to the waiting they see that Sean is talking with Craig and Steve while Scotty and Joey are watching TV. Sean smiles at them once he sees them enter the room.

"Hey Sean how are holding up?" asks Ashley

"I'm so tired but at the same time I've never been happier," replies Sean

"You look it, why don't you go home so you and Scotty can get some rest," responses Ashley

"I don't want to leave Ellie and babies here by themselves," says Sean

"Ellie and the twins will be safe here, look at how many people work here. And if God forbid anything should happen they'll call us and we'll be here," says Ashley

"Ok Ash, I'm too tired to fight," says a defeated Sean

"Sean it's ok, look you and Scotty can come with me and Paige," says Marco

"Alright Marco whatever you say. Scotty you heard your uncle Marco he is going to drop us off at home. The tomorrow we'll come back to see your mom," says Sean

"Sure dad," responses Scotty

As they make they're way through the hospital that sense of being a family has never been higher. As they get to the cars, they notice that it is no longer day and the light of the moon has encompassed their entire world. Everyone hugs each other and says goodbye. As they go their separate way they can't help but smile

Marco's first stop was Paige and Alex's apartment, as soon as Paige gets out of the car they see that Alex is walking back from work. They inform her that Ellie had given birth to the twins, she seems genuinely excited as Paige tells her all the details. As everyone is talking they notice that Scotty is knocked out in the backseat, that's their queue to leave. As they exchange their goodbyes then go back to the car and make their way to Ellie and Sean's house. As soon as they pull into the driveway Marco stops the car and Sean quietly carries Scotty into the house, after Marco opens the door he was on his way home. As he puts him down to bed he looks down at his beloved son an smiles. As he walks the halls of his house he tells himself that this will probably the last time that the house will ever be this quite. But oddly enough it doesn't bother him much, its something he could really get used to. As much he knew that his family loved him, he grew up without a really sense of family. The only one that ever really looked out for him was Tracker, but that wasn't going to happen to his kids. He was going to give the same amount of love to all of his kids, they would not abandon him like his parents did to him. He knew that Ellie would never allow it, and if he did do that she would kill him. As soon as that thought entered his head he started to quietly laugh, and went into the room to get some rest.

_Meanwhile_

The car ride home had been strangely quite, usually whenever they were in the car together Ashley would talk up a storm. Craig ever so often tried to drop conversation starters but she wouldn't bite. After 10 minutes or so Craig lost all hope and turned on the radio. As soon as they got home Joey went straight to bed, as Ashley and Craig getting ready bed they maneuver around all the boxes. As Craig is brushing his teeth he notices that Ashley is getting undressed.

"Hey babe I notice that you were sick today, are you feeling better?" asks Craig

"Yea, I am. Look Craig I know I told you that I got sick from the food but I was kinda of lying. Well I mean that the food sucked but that's not what made me sick," replies Ashley

Craig opens the door and gives Ashley a confused look while continuing to brush his teeth.

"Craig I didn't know how to tell you, I mean I was going to do it today but with Ellie's water breaking and giving birth to the twins, I just didn't know how to bring it up," says Ashley

Craig walks back into the bedroom and splits into the sink. He then returns to his original position and says, "Ok what's up? Tell me"

"Craig I'm late," says Ashley


	17. Sweet Child O' Mine

Chapter 17:

Chapter 17: Sweet Child O' Mine (Guns & Roses)

She's got a smile that it seems to me

Reminds me of childhood memories

Where everything

Was as fresh as the bright blue sky

Now and then when I see her face

She takes me away to that special place

And if I stared too long

I'd probably break down and cry

Sweet child o' mine

Sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies

As if they thought of rain

I hate to look into those eyes

And see an ounce of pain

Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place

Where as a child I'd hide

And pray for the thunder

And the rain

To quietly pass me by

Sweet child o' mine

Sweet love of mine

Where do we go

Where do we go now

Where do we go

Sweet child o' mine

A/N: So I figured that since no one reviewed the last chapter than it must have been that bad. I admit that it wasn't my best chapter. I wanted to focus on some other characters for a change and I discovered that it probably wasn't the best move. I could blame it on the fact that I had papers to write for my professors but I wont, the chapter just sucked. Since the semester is coming to an end the plan is to start writing this chapter so when I'm done with finals I can finish this chapter and begin to update this story more and more. The plan is to turn out chapters every two weeks or so. Because of the time shift in the last chapter I'm going to use it as the start of part 2 of the story. I really hope that you guys like this chapter better than the last one. I love to be criticized so please review. A Special shout out to Cookie Dough Girl and dtng4ever for the love and support. CDG I can't wait till you update your stories, they are really good. So this chapter picks up directly after Ashley dropped her big bombshell.

Craig's toothbrush falls to the floor. The next thing he knows he is swallowing the mixture of toothpaste and spit. He immediately runs into the bathroom and regurgitates the toothpaste and spits it back up. As he moves over to the door he notices that Ashley hasn't moved from her position.

"I didn't know how to bring it up. I mean I kinda didn't want to announce it to the world today. This day is for Sean & Ellie, I would've felt like a jerk if I did," responses Ashley

Craig just leans against the entryway, he doesn't say anything, he doesn't even look Ashley in the face. After a few minutes they meet eyes.

"How long have you known?" asks Craig.

"Well I should have had my period a few weeks ago so that was a big indicator. But I didn't start getting sick till a few days ago, so I put two and two together," replies Ashley

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?" asks Craig

Ashley shakes her head and says, "No, I was afraid to get it by myself."

Craig lets out a big sigh, he then moves over to the closet and grab a sweater. He then puts on his shoes and pulls his wallet out of his jeans. Ashley's eyes are following him the entire time. She is too afraid to say anything.

As soon as he is done he looks over to her and says, "well I guess there is only one way to be sure. I'll be back, I love you."

Before she can get out a response he is out the door and she can hear his footsteps going down the stairs.

Craig is running on autopilot he just drives till he see the first drug store, as he pulls into the parking lot he sees "OPEN 24 HOURS" flashing in Neon lights. As he walks though the front doors he sees a teenage girl whose face is being covered by a tabloid magazine. As he walks through the aisles he reads the names in his head, he stops when he gets to the one he is looking for. His eyes dart back and forth as he walks down the aisle until he stops. As his eyes move up and down and he thinks to himself "There is a lot of them. Who knew they are so many different kinds."

As he grabs one of them and reads the specifics, it says "First Response". "Its really accurate" thinks Craig.

Craig stops for a second and says out loud, "What hell am I doing? I'm a 31-year-old man, why am I acting like a kid? So what if she's pregnant; I love her, she loves me. Hell I already have a 10-year-old son. Its not like I'm new to this."

He grabs a few too many and makes his way back to the cashier. The girl notices that she has a customer so she lowers her magazine. Their eyes meet, the look on her face is nothing new Craig has seen that same expression so many times that it doesn't phase him.

"O M F G," says the girl

"Okayyyyy," replies Craig

"I'm like your biggest fan," says the girl

"Well I appreciate that, it's always nice to meet a fan," answers Craig

"Would you mind taking a picture with me and signing an autograph," she says with a hopeful smile

"Sure why not," replies Craig

As she takes out her cell phone Craig cant help but smile, for all the craziness that has occurred this day meeting someone who loves his music has put everything into perspective. She jumps on top of the counter and leans into Craig and takes the picture. She then takes out a random piece of paper and hands it to him along with a pen. He looks at her nametag, which says "Roxy". He begins to write a little note to her and then hands it back to her. She looks down and when she reads it a huge grin is on her face.

For some weird reason she reminds him so much of Manny. But he shakes off and gets his wallet of out of his jacket and removes he debt card and hands it to the girl. Her eyes instinctively look down to all the pregnancy test; she gives him a confused look.

"My girlfriend thinks she might…you know," says Craig

"Wow, um…congrats," replies Roxy

"Thank you, I'm just trying to register everything right now, it's a lot to take in," says Craig

"Look I really don't know you, I mean I know your music and what I've seen from your interviews. But you seem to be a really put together guy, I'm sure that if she is than you'll make a great father; you already have one and you don't see him plastered all over the tabloids even if he is ten," responses Roxy

"I was in shell shock for a minute but as it started to sink in I came to the utter conclusion that she is destined to be the mother of my children and I shouldn't be afraid of having a family with her," answers Craig

"That's sweet, well I hope everything turns out ok for you and her," says Roxy as she hands him the bag full of pregnancy test

"Thanks Roxy, have a good night okay?" says Craig

Roxy gives him a smile and waves goodbye him. As he walks out the door that sense of relief has completely take over him.

As Craig gets in his car a sense of relief consumes him, he lets out a big sigh and starts the car. As soon he gets home, he hears crying coming from the bedroom. As he walks through the door he sees Ashley who back is up against the front of the bed crying into the sheets.

He runs over to her and wraps his arms around her.

"What's wrong baby?" asks Craig

"Why did you leave," replies Ashley through all the slobs

Craig chuckles a bit and says, "Cause I had to go the store to pick some pregnancy tests, and it turns out that the cashier was a fan so I talked to her for a little, did I scare you?"

"Ahuh, I didn't think you were coming back. You looked so lost," says Ashley

"I kinda did say that "I'd be back", but I digress. Look it was a lot to take in. When someone tells you that you might be a father, even if it is for a second time it takes a bit to register everything. And it hit me when I was trying to pick which pregnancy test I was gonna buy that it didn't matter what the result was, cause I love you," replies Craig

Ashley wipes the tears from her face and gives him a hopeful smile. She scoots over to Craig and brushes her lips against his, he can taste the salt from the tears but he doesn't say anything. Craig then hands her the bag and she looks into it

"Wow, umm…there is a lot of them," says Ashley

"Yea, you might get a false positive or a false negative. I just wanted to be sure and then tomorrow I'll take you to the hospital and we'll get a real test done," responses Craig

"Wow, ok" answers Ashley

Craig gets up and extends a hand, Ashley takes it and they walk into the bathroom. After she takes the test she puts it on the counter and wraps her arms around Craig and holds on to him as tight as she can. They stay in the same position until the timer that they set goes off. Craig kisses her on the forehead and moves over to look at the test. He grabs the box and read the directions out loud. A small smile creeps on his face

"Well what does it say Craig?" asks Ashley

"It says you've got a bun in the oven," replies Craig

Ashley jumps into his arms; she then grabs his face and plants a huge kiss on his lips, which starts a make out session.

"Okay, look lets be sure," says Craig. He grabs another test from the bag and hands it to Ashley.

She takes the test and again it is positive

"So I guess you are going to be a mommy," says Craig

"I like the sound of that Dad," replies Ashley

"I'll be your daddy if you want," answers Craig

Ashley gives him a dirty look, which causes Craig to smile.

Ashley rubs her stomach and says, "in all seriousness I want this; I want us to be a family."

"I know you do, I want this as much as you do. But we're already a family, one big ass dysfunctional family. We're just adding it and we are going to love and nature this child every bit that I hope I did with Joey. Look I don't know about you but I'm exhausted and I need some sleep," says Craig

"Yea so am I," replies Ashley

Craig then put the bag full of pregnancy tests in a shelf underneath the sink and throws away the used ones. After he gets into his PJs he joins Ashley in bed; they position themselves in the spooning position and Craig places a hand on her stomach and they fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next they know the alarm clock is going off, Craig rolls over and pounds it into submission. They sleep for the next hour or so before Joey woke them up; while Ashley takes a shower and gets dressed Craig went on his usual run. As he made his trek around the park, several thoughts entered his mind; most of them were centered on what was growing in Ashley's stomach. Boy or Girl was the first question that popped into his mind; well he already has a son and it would be nice to have a girl that he could spoil. But what if Ashley didn't want a girl was the next thought that entered his mind. Then the evitable question popped into his mind; would his next child inherit the mental illness that he has had to keep in check for so long. Joey isn't out of the woods; he is still in that phase where the problems of the world aren't weighing him down. This makes him stop and he starts to heave uncontrollably, it takes him a minute or two to get pass his own little insecurities. He knows the positives of sticking to the medicine can do for a person; he hasn't had a breakdown since Ashley left for England that year, ever since then he not gone a period of time without them even when he had his coke addiction he made sure that he was taking his meds. After a few more minutes of sitting on a nearby bench he gets up and finishes his run. As he runs up the stairs to the back porch he sees that Ashley is fully dressed and sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper while drinking some orange juice.

As he opens the door Ashley's focus turn to him. Even though sweat is pouring down his entire body he goes over to her and kisses her.

"How are feeling?" asks Craig

"Great, I mean I threw up while you were gone but it's well worth it," replies Ashley

"Good, look I'm gonna go take a shower than we'll go to the doctors," says Craig

"Well what about Joey, I mean we cant leave him here all by himself and we can't really take him with us," says Ashley

"Your right, we are going to need to break it to him slowly. And we can't exactly take him to the hospital with us without telling him, that kid is so smart that he would see through any lie we tell him," responses Craig

"Well what do you want to do then?" asks Ashley

"Umm, call Marco tell him we need to drop him off at his house and when he goes to visit Ellie today to bring him along so after we get done with everything we'll meet up with them later," replies Craig

"Well what if Marco asks what were doing?" asks Ashley

"I don't know, tell him we have to run some errands today and the place where we're going isn't really a kid friendly place," responses Craig

Craig kisses Ashley on the cheek and then proceeds to run up the stairs. Ashley is soon to follow; while Craig is taking a shower Ashley calls Marco

"Umm…hello," says a groggy Marco

"Hey Marco it's Ash, do you mind if we drop Joey off at your house while me and Craig run some errands," asks Ashley

"Nah, go ahead just call me when you're here," answers Marco

"Alright, we'll see you in a bit," says Ashley

Ashley gets up and hangs up the phone, as she walks into Joey's room she sees that he is watching a soccer game on the TV.

"Hey Joe, umm me and your dad are going to take care of some things. Do you mind if we drop you off at your uncle Marco's house and we'll meet up with you when you guys go visit you aunt Ellie in the hospital," asks Ashley

"Sure mom," replies Joey who proceeds to get up and gets ready

Ashley is taken a back by Joey response; she wants to go over and hug and kiss him but she stops herself from ruining the moment. As she walks back to the bedroom she can't help but smile. Craig who is getting dressed notices the huge grin on her face as she walks into the room.

"Why are you so happy?" asks Craig

"Cause Joey just called me "mom"," replies Ashley

"Wow Ash, that's pretty big," answers Craig

"I know, no one has ever called me that, maybe its cause I don't have any my own," says Ashley

Craig laughs at Ashley's horrible attempt at a joke

"In all seriousness, in the last few months you have been more of a mother to him than anyone else since Casey died, and he really doesn't remember her. All the other women I was with were only attracted to either the money or the fame; none of them ever cared about Joey the way you do, that's how I know if you really are pregnant you are going to make an awesome mom," replies Craig

"You really think so?" asks Ashley

"Well I wouldn't say unless I meant it," responses Craig

Ashley smiles at him as he puts on his shoes.

"Hey Mom, Dad I'm ready to go," yells Joey

Craig looks over at Ashley and gives her a huge grin.

"We'll be right there," answers Craig

The car ride over to Marco's house was a little too strange for Craig. He knew Ashley was trying a little too hard with Joey. He looks over to her and makes a gesture telling her to stop, which she completely avoids. He just shakes his head and continues to drive. When they get to his house Ashley calls Marco. As soon as Marco opens the door Craig turns off the car and everyone proceeds to get out. After a few minutes of talking Joey kisses his mom and dad on the cheek and enters the house.

"Okay so where are you really going?" asks Marco

"The hospital," answers Craig

"Okay to see Ellie?" asks Marco

"No Marco," responses Craig

"Ok what's with the two word answers. What's really going on that you had to drop off Joey here and won't tell me what's going on. Is there something wrong with one of you? Are you sick? Tell me!" screams Marco

Craig opens his mouth to respond but Ashley stops him

"It's ok Craig, he needs to know. Marco I'm pregnant. That why we're going to the hospital, to get a real test done so that we're sure," replies Ashley

"Oh my God. Wow congratulations," says Marco as he hugs both of them

"YOU"RE CHOCKING ME!!" gasps Craig

Marco releases them and says, "sorry dude. Well you guys better get going and we'll meet up later."

"Thanks Marco. Do me a favor, don't tell Joey anything. We want to be the ones, who tell him. I wouldn't feel right if he heard it from a second party even if it was from his uncle," says Craig

"Of course," replies Marco

With that Craig and Ashley leave. When they get to the hospital Ashley runs out of the car and into a nearby trash can and vomits.

"Ok that's disgusting," says Craig

"Shut up, you're the one who did this to me," responses Ashley

"Hey I didn't see you complaining," answers Craig

Ashley uses a tissue that Craig hands her to wipe off the residual vomit. As they walk through the front doors of the hospital she pops a piece of gum into her mouth. She talks to the desk nurse who hands her a clipboard with all the required information. Once she finishes filling everything out a nurse shows them to a private room and them that a doctor will be with them.

After a few minutes the doctor comes into the room looking down at them clipboard.

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Kerwin," says the doctor

This results in Craig and Ashley laughing

"What did I say something funny?" asks the doctor

"No, it just that one we're not married and his last name isn't Kerwin, it's Manning," replies Ashley.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Manning, it just that only Ashley's information is listed her, so I presumed when that, oh nevermind I put my foot in my mouth again, didn't I?" asks the doctor

"Don't worry about it doc. No harm no foul," responses Craig

"Ok. Ms. Kerwin, what can I for you today?" asks the doctor

"Well we would like to get a pregnancy test," replies Ashley

"I take it that you've been experiencing all the symptoms?" asks the doctor

"Yup, nausea and morning sickness," responses Ashley

The doctor chuckles a bit. Ashley looks over to Craig and says, "See Craig at least someone finds me funny."

He just shakes his head in response

"Ok well a nurse is going to coming in here to administer the test, and when I have the results I'll come in here to give you an answer," says the doctor

With that the doctor leaves and after a few minutes a nurse comes in and helps Ashley takes the test. When the doctor comes in with the results both Craig and Ashley try to read her.

"Well you're pregnant Ms. Kerwin," says the doctor

"Thank you so much," replies Ashley

"I didn't do anything I just read you the results of the test. Look I want you to go talk to the nurse and setup the next appointment date and we'll go from there, Okay?" asks the doctor

"Of course," says Craig who shakes her hand

"I'll leave you, again congratulations," responses the doctor

As soon as the doctor closes the door behind her Ashley runs over to Craig and holds him tight.

"Wow, it's official. We are going to be parents," says Ashley

"I know, it's amazing isn't it?" asks Craig

"It's incredible. I have something growing in there that we're going to love and take care of," says Ashley as she rubs her stomach.

Craig nods then he drops down to his knees and begins to talk to her stomach

"Whether you are a boy or a girl. Whether you look like me or your mom. I am going to love you everyday of my life; I'm going to give you everything I didn't always have growing up. The same goes for you mom, and your brother." Says Craig

All Ashley can do is smile; she then combs Craig's hair using her hand. After a few moments of being like this they exit the room and make arrangements with the desk nurse. As they walk over to Ellie's room Ashley pulls Craig aside.

"Craig I didn't want to bring it up earlier but what about the tour, I want you there by my side when I go to each doctor's appointment," says Ashley

"I want to be there too but Ash its not like a can cancel the tour. Look I've been thinking about it, I want you and Joey to come on tour with me. And when you have an appointment we'll charter a jet from wherever we are and we'll go," replies Craig

"What about the practice?" asks Ashley

"You're telling me that you can't take some time off. You are the senior partner plus the fact that you've hired more attorneys. They can handle things while you're gone. I want to go through all this as a family, I don't want to be one of those dad or boyfriends that is away for long periods of time cause I can't sacrifice my needs for those of my family. Why do you think I'm retiring from touring in the first place?" asks Craig

"I'll talk to Emma and Liberty. You're right the best thing for us to do is to do it as a family," replies Ashley

"Good, well since it's for sure. Do you wanna tell everyone?" asks Craig

"I figured we would tell Joey first than everyone else," replies Ashley

Craig nods in agreement

When they get to Ellie's room Craig can see that everyone is either hanging out in her room or outside in the waiting room. He opens the door and escorts Ashley in; they exchange pleasantries with everyone.

"Umm…me and Ash have to talk to Joey for a second," says Craig

Paige and Ellie give them a confused look then go back to having their conversion. As they exit the room Marco grins at them.

As they pull Joey aside, he asks, " What's going on dad?"

"Umm… kiddo. There some news that Ash and myself wanted to tell you before we announced it to everyone else," replies Craig

"Ok what is it?" asks Joey

Ashley decides to take over, she says, "well how would you feel about having a little brother or sister?"

"Well mom, I've always wanted a sibling. Wait does that mean that you're going to have a baby?" asks Joey

"Yes Joey, Ashley is pregnant," replies Craig

Joey starts to jump up and down. Then goes over and hugs Ashley.

The only thing Joey can say is, "I'm gonna be a brother to someone."

"I know. Look there is something else; you and Ash are gonna come on tour with me. That way we'll go through the whole process as a family, every step we'll take it together. What do you think?" asks Craig

"That sounds great dad," replies Joey

"Alright, I think it's time we tell everyone else," says Craig

As they back to the room, Ashley peaks her head around the corner and says, "Guys we have some news to you, can you come into the room?"

Immediately everyone follows them into the room. Ashley and Craig take their positions against the wall facing the door with their backs hitting the window and Joey standing right in front of them. Everyone shoots them a puzzled look.

"Well you guys are not only our friends but we also consider you guys family. We have known all of you for so many years, we've cried, we've laugh, hell we've even fought. You've seen us at our very worst and you never turned your backs on us," says Craig

"Come out with it Craig, jeez what are you trying to tell us," replies Paige

Craig sighs and shakes his head

"Craig let me. Guys me and Craig are having a baby," says Ashley

Everyone runs over to them and embraces them expect for Marco. Handshakes from the guys and hugs from the ladies. Ellie screams, "Hey what about me, its not like I can get out of bed her."

Everyone laughs. Ashley and Craig proceed to go over and hug her.

"Wait you don't seem excited about any of this Marco," says Alex

"Well I kinda already knew. Craig and Ashley told me when they dropped off Joey," responses Marco

"And you decided not to tell any of us?" asks Ellie

"We told him not to, we wanted to be the ones who told everyone," answers Craig

"Yea, it wouldn't have felt right if we had Marco tell everyone about what going on," says Ashley

"When did you guys find out?" asks Paige

"Well we just found out, that's where we were," replies Craig

"Yea I've been feeling sick for a few days or so and plus the fact that I missed my period. I put two and two together, but it wasn't until I took two pregnancies test before it started to become real," responses Ashley

"Two pregnancy test?" says Ellie

"I wanted to be sure, you never know," responses Craig

"Fair enough," says Sean

"What's next?" asks

"Well we have to tell our parents, why do I all of a sudden get the feeling like I'm 16 again?" replies Craig

Everyone chuckles even Joey and Scotty even though they don't understand the joke.

After an hour or so Craig, Ashley and Joey decide to leave the hospital.

Before Craig and Ashley get into the car they make separate calls

A/N: For this period of time I want you to think of a split screen between Craig and Ashley. Pretend that they are both talking at the same time.

"Hey Mom," says Ashley

"Hey Joe," says Craig

"Can you and Jeff meet us at the house in two hours," says Ashley

"Can you and Caitlin come over for dinner tonight, we have something to tell you," says Craig

"Alright see you then," responses Ashley who then hangs up the phone

"Cool, I see you guys in two hours," answers Craig who also proceeds to hang up the phone.

After they got home, Craig started to make dinner, just as he finishes up everything. He hears a knock on the door.

"Hi Kate, Hi Jeff come on in," says Craig

As they enter the house, Ms. Kerwin asks, "Where's Ashley?"

"Oh, she's getting dressed. She'll be right down. Would you guys like something to drink?" asks Craig

"No Craig, I'm fine," says Ms. Kerwin

Jeff shakes his head to say no

"How everything Craig?" asks Ms. Kerwin

"I've never been better, the last two months have been incredible," responses Craig

"How's Joey?" asks Jeff

"He's great. We found out last week that he made the all star team," replies Craig

"That's great news," says Jeff

"Ok, enough of the small talk. Craig why are we here?" asks Ms. Kerwin

"To have a family dinner. Look the fact is that one-day I will marry your daughter. That's not arrogance, that's not me being pretentious; that's just the way it will turn out. With that fact in mind I want my son to get to know you guys better. I want all to be a family," responses Craig

"That's good to hear, I know in the past our relationship hasn't always been the best. But I now know that all the experiences you have gone through has made you an incredible father, and will make you a great husband," says Ms. Kerwin

"I really appreciate that," replies Craig

Before anyone of them can say another word. They hear someone knock at the door. Craig smiles at Jeff and Ms. Kerwin and then proceeds to get up and walk over to the door. Craig embraces Joey and Caitlin they exchange words and then they go back into the living room.

"Hello Kate, hello Jeff," says Joey

"Joe, Hi Caitlin," replies Ms. Kerwin

"Well everyone is here Craig, what's this big news that you and Ashley are going to tell us?" asks Joey

"Big news?" asks Jeff

"I'll be right back," responses Craig

And with that he runs into the kitchen. He grabs all the food that had been warming in the oven and places it on the dinner table. As he organizes everything he sees Joey coming down the stairs dressed in slacks and a dress shirt with a tie.

"Ugg, I hate wearing a tie," says Joey

"Come here," says Craig. Joey walks over to him. Ashley slowly walks down the stairs and sees a beautiful moment. A father fixing his sons' tie. Once Craig finishes helping Joey he gets up and turns his attention moves over to Ashley

"Wow" is the only words he can muster, which causes her to blush. She is wearing a form-fitting gown. He gets lost for a second and then comes back to reality. He looks down at Joey who is giving him a puzzled look.

Craig asks Joey, "Can you go tell your grandparents that dinner is ready?"

"Ok dad. Mom you look beautiful," replies Joey

"Thanks son," responses Ashley

After Joey goes into the living room Craig walks over to Ashley and collects her in his arms and proceeds to lift her up.

"You know he's right. You are so beautiful right now," says Craig

"Aww thank you," replies Ashley who then proceeds to kiss Craig

Everyone walks in at Craig and Ashley making out. No one says anything, but after a few seconds or so, Ms. Kerwin clears her throat. Craig starts to laugh hysterically while Ashley buries her face into Craig's right shoulder.

"Hi mom, hi Jeff," says Ashley who goes over to them and kisses them both. She then does the same thing to Joey and Caitlin.

Everyone sits down and they start pass around the plates.

"Well I guess this is the best time to let you guys know what's been going on. First of all Joey and Ash will be accompanying me on tour this summer," says Craig

"That's good to hear, when are you guys leaving?" asks Jeff

"In two weeks, and we'll be gone for a little under two months. We'll come back in time for Joey to start the new school year," replies Craig

"Yea, it's gonna be so cool to go on tour with mom and dad, I can't wait," says Joey

Jeff & Ms. Kerwin give Joey a puzzled look. Ms. Kerwin's eyes meet Ashley how gives her a huge smile.

"That's not the only thing we have to tell you guys," says Craig

"Ok, what's going on?" asks Caitlin

"Well guys I'm pregnant," responses Ashley

"Wow," says Caitlin

Everyone gets up and go over to Craig and Ashley, and hugs them.

"When did you guys find out?" asks Jeff

"We went the hospital today, but yesterday we took the pregnancy test," replies Craig

"How do you feel about being a big brother, Joey?" asks Caitlin

"Its really cool Grandma," responses Joey

"So what's going to happen when you have go to each one of your doctor appointments?" asks Ms. Kerwin.

Ashley gives her mother an evil look and says, "mom!"

"What, the road isn't a good place for a pregnant women, and a 10 year old boy," answers Ms. Kerwin.

Craig chuckles a bit but stops when he see the look in Ms. Kerwin's eyes. "I completely understand Ms. Kerwin. I have always had a policy that Joey would not go on tour with me, because of the temptation that someone could encounter on the road. But I'm confident that none of that will happen, because for one we don't allow any alcohol on the bus, we strictly forbid any drug use, because of past instances. And if you hadn't noticed were not kids anymore, maybe when I was I younger I could perform then I would go parting all night but I just can't do it anymore, so I'm usually in bed an hour after we perform."

"Ok, but what about when Ashley has a doctor's appointment?" asks Ms. Kerwin

"Well me and Ash have already talked about it and we decided that when that happens we'll charter a jet and come back to Toronto for the appointments. But truth be told, I only think that we'll need to do that maybe twice," replies Craig

His responses seems have to pleased Ms. Kerwin enough, because Craig and Ashley do not have to answer anymore question.

"I'm hungry dad," says Joey

"Ok son. Everyone I think we should eat, the food is getting cold," says Craig

After everyone finished their dinner, Joey asks Craig if they could talk outside.

"How does it feel Craig?" asks Joey

"It's incredible Joe, I mean you remember how I was when I found out that Casey was pregnant. It's the same feeling, maybe even a little better because of who it is," replies Craig

"How did Joey initially take it?" asks Joey

"Well he was extremely happy, I mean look he even calls Ash "mom". I always had this ideal picture in my head what my family would always be like. And that picture always included Ash, but when we broke up. It was like that picture shattered, and I had to use tape to put it back together and when I put it back together it didn't look the same. It was just me and Joey, but when Ash came back into my life I felt like that picture that I had always idealized in my head had finally become real, a little different but real. That's how I fell and it scares the crap out of me cause that fairy-tale dream about what life is, is not something that happens to me. You know that better than anyone else, so now that I have everything I could ever want; money, love, and happiness. I just don't know what to do, cause half of me is jumping up in the air, cause the woman I have loved for most of my life is going to have my child; while the other half is waiting for the bad part to happen," responses Craig

"Craig, you can't think like that. Be positive, cause that's what Joey and Ashley are going to need. Trust me when I tell you that as a father and a boyfriend you need to get pass all you insecurities and be there for them. They need you to be strong, and I know you can do it," says Joey

"Thanks Joe, I know I gotta be strong for them. You know I dwell on everything, but when it comes right down to it my life couldn't be any better. It's weird cause during dinner I kept on thinking how on 7 months I'm going to hold my new son or daughter in my arms," responses Craig

"That's sweet. Truth be told, which would you prefer a boy or a girl?" asks Joey

"I don't know. I mean it wouldn't matter to me either way; I'm going to love that child with every fiber of my body. But honestly I've always wanted a daughter, so that I can spoil. That's the truth but having another son would be great as well, I just so happy that doesn't matter," replies Craig

"Well as someone who has both a son and daughter I can tell you that it doesn't suck to have one of each," says Joey

They smile at each other

"Have you two, it getting cold outside you guys better come inside," yells Ashley

"Yes wife," responses Craig, who proceeds to wink

Craig follows Joey up the back porch into the house

Ashley slaps him across the arm, Craig just shrugs and laughs

"Well, I think me and Jeff are gonna get going," says Ms. Kerwin

"Thanks mom for coming, I really appreciate you and Jeff being here tonight," responses Ashley

"Well you're my daughter, and I'm glad that you and Craig would be willing to share this with us. Umm…do you want to tell Toby?" asks Ms. Kerwin

"Nah, I'll give him a call later, I appreciate it though," replies Ashley

"Alright, well goodnight everyone," says Jeff

"You too Jeff," answers Joey who shakes his hand

As they begin to leave Ms. Kerwin walks over and gives Craig a hug and whispers in his ear, "welcome to the family Craig, I would be proud to call you my son in law."

Craig responses, "Thank you, I'd be proud to call you my mother in law."

They exchange smiles and then walk out the front door.

_After a few minutes or so_

"Well, I'm tired. So goodnight grandma and grandpa," says Joey

"You too kiddo," replies Caitlin

Joey receives a hug from each of his grandparents

"I love you dad," says Joey

"Me too," responses Craig

"Mom, can I talk to you alone for a second?" asks Joey

"Sure, I'll walk with you up to your room," replies Ashley

Joey nods

"Well Ashley, we're gonna get going but we just wanted to say that we are so happy for you and Craig. After all these years it just seems right for you two be having a child together," says Joey

"Thanks Joey, thanks Caitlin," responses Ashley

They hug and Ashley proceeds to follow Joey up to his room

As soon as they get to his room, Joey plops himself on his bed sitting Indian style while Ashley sits with one leg on the bed and one touching the floor.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about why I started calling you mom," says Joey

She nods telling him to proceed

"I had to grow up fast, it was just me and my dad. Sure we had so many people but it was always just me and him. So many people around us have died; my mother, and both my real grandmothers. The only things I know about my real mom are what dad has told me, and the old pictures of them two together. I reason I call you mom, is because I love you and I wouldn't want anyone else in my life to be my mom. Same thing goes for grandpa Joey, I know he not my real grandpa but I love him just the same," says Joey

"Wait how do you know that Joey is not your real grandpa?" asks Ashley

"Dad kinda let it slip one time, so I know that grandpa is not his real dad. But that change how I feel about him, maybe it better because he chose to be my grandpa. I tired to bring it up with my dad but he avoided the subject so I know it probably not something he wants to talk about. For all I know my real grandfather must have been a real jerk. What I'm trying to say is that is that I don't want anyone else to be my mom, so are you and my father going to get married?" asks Joey

"Wow, that's a lot. Thank you for all the nice things you are saying about me, I love you too and I know that your grandpa Joey loves you too. And yes I want to marry your father," replies Ashley

"Well why do you just ask him?" asks Joey

"I don't know. I just always thought that your dad would ask me and I would says yes," answers Ashley

"Cause uncle Dylan told me once that he asked you twice, one time you said yes but then you didn't get married. And then he asked you again and you said no," says Joey

"You know your right whenever your father asks me, something always happens that keeps us from getting married. Maybe I should ask him, you're a smart kid you know that," responses Ashley

"I know," answers Joey giving her that smile that reminds her of the curly haired rocker that she loves so much.

"I love you and I'll see you in the morning," says Ashley who then gets up and starts to exit the room

"Mom?" says Joey

"Yea son" replies Ashley

"I love you," says Joey

Ashley smiles at him and exits the room

When she enters the room she sees Craig doing push ups

As soon as he finishes he gets up and his and Ashley's eyes meet, she chuckles a bit

"What? I'm not a young man anymore. I gotta keep in shape" says Craig

"I didn't say anything," responses Ashley

"You didn't have to, I already knew what you were thinking," says Craig

"Whatever Craig," replies Ashley

"So what were you and Joey talking about?" asks Craig

"Oh about how much he loves me and if you and I were going to get married," answers Ashley

"Oh really and what did you tell him?" asks Craig

"That I love him too and that eventually were going to get married but a certain individual is going to have to ask before it can happen," replies Ashley

"Real subtle Ash, how did he take that?" asks Craig

"Well he told me that I should basically ask you if I really want it to happen," answers Ashley

"Well he is a really smart kid," says Craig

"That's for sure," responses Ashley

"Well goodnight, love you," says Craig

With Craig rolls over, so that his back is facing Ashley. She knows what he is doing; it's this little trick that he would always do that would force her to take the initiative.

"Craig?" says Ashley

"Huh," replies Craig

"This is so not funny," says Ashley

"What's not funny?" asks Craig who rolls over to face her

"Craig! I want to talk about this," says Ashley

"Talk about what?" asks Craig

"Getting married, I want to get married. Preferably to you," replies Ashley

"I know, and we'll get married. What's the problem?" asks Craig

"Craig I want to get married like now," says Ashley

"You know this is a weird way asking right?" asks Craig

"Fair enough, get up," says Ashley

Ashley gets up and moves over to the end of the bed, Craig has a puzzled look on his face but follows her anyways

Ashley takes his hand and says, "Craig I never thought that we would get back together. I hurt you terribly and the last 10 years were my punishment for my sins. But over the last few months I've seen that all my doubts and fears turned out to be wrong, that you were willing to forgive me and love me."

"Of course, I will always love you," says Craig

"Please I won't be able to finish if you keep saying things like that," says Ashley

"Sorry," responses Craig

"It's ok. I can't think that a moment in my life will not involve you in some way. You are my lover, my friend, my soul and my heart. You have given me the most precious gift anyone could ever give me, in 7 months we are going to parents to a beautiful child. And before our child is born that I would love not only have you as the father of my child but as my husband," says Ashley

She proceeds to get on one knee

"Craig I'm asking you, will you marry me?" asks Ashley

"Aren't I the one who is suppose to ask?" asks Craig

"We I am I modern woman," responses Ashley

"Well as a modern man, I say yes! I will be honored to marry you," answers Craig

Immediately Ashley jumps up and into his arms, while they embrace each other they hear the crackling of the door. They both see the shadow of a short figure staring at them.

"You know it isn't polite in listen in on other people's conversions," says Craig

"Sorry dad, I was walking to the bathroom and I heard what mom was saying and I was waiting to hear what your response was going to be," replies Joey

Craig winks at Ashley who smiles and buries her face in Craig's chest

"Well are you going to come here and congratulate us," says Craig

Joey runs excitedly over to them, as the open their arms to him he embraces him. Craig smiles as he glances at his son, his unborn child and his future wife.

"Ok, it obviously not going to happen tomorrow but me and your mom are going to get married. So for now this stays with us, I'm not trying to hide it but everyone is just getting over the fact that Ash and me are back together and that we have a baby on the way. I don't want everyone to think that we are rushing into getting married because she is pregnant, I want everyone to think that we are doing this because it what we want," says Craig

"Ok dad, but haven't you always told me that it doesn't matter what people think. That we should only concern ourselves with what we and those who love us think," says Joey

"He is right you know," responses Ashley. Craig nods knowing that his son was right.

"But Joey you father is right. As much as I want to scream it out to the world and that your father and I are going to get married. We have plenty of time to tell everyone and we have to plan the wedding. There is so much on our plate right now, we have the baby, the tour, and now we have the wedding. We need to slow everything down right now, which is why we should wait a bit," says Ashley

"Well maybe we could do much of the planning on the road and when we get back we can have the wedding in the fall or the winter," says Craig

"Yea I'll have all the time in the world and Joey could help pick everything out, and you know how I love that part of the year. It would be perfect, with how beautiful Toronto is," replies Ashley

"Alright mom," says Joey

"Well it's been such a long day. I mean telling your mom was a mission in itself," says Craig

"Very well husband of mine," replies Ashley

"Dad your right it's been a long day, if you don't mind I'm gonna go to sleep. See you guys in the morning, love you," says Joey who exits the door

"Love you too," responses Ashley

As soon as they hear Joey's door slam, Craig takes Ashley in her arms and kisses her. He takes her hand and begins to rub her left ring finger

"Look I have some business to take care of in the morning but tomorrow I'm gonna get you a ring to put on this finger," says Craig

"Well since I was the one who asked you, shouldn't I be the one who needs to get the ring?" asks Ashley

"Fair enough. But what if we both go get rings for each other tomorrow?" asks Craig

"I like the sound of that," says Ashley

As they lay in bed and fall asleep they discuss their plans for the wedding, which basically meant that Craig conceded to everyone of Ashley's request.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a diva about this, but a girl only gets married one time in her. Wait that such a lie people get married multiple time," says Ashley who rambles on and on.

"I know what you are trying to say. I get it, we are only going to get married once and it needs to be perfect. Let's just go to sleep and we'll talk more about it tomorrow," says Craig

"You're right babe, we can talk about it tomorrow," responses Ashley

With that Craig turns off the light and they fall alseep


	18. Promises

Chapter 18 – Promises

I promise you will get old

I promised you everything

To protect you wherever you go

I'll give you this diamond ring

Just promise you will remember

A promise should last forever

Right up to the dying embers

Of a fire that burns so slow

It's a different day everyday

Don't want you to walk alone

But how can we carry on

When all of these things have gone

Just promise you will remember

That promises last forever

Still after the last dying embers

Of a fire that burns so slowly

It's a beautiful thing to do

Sometimes you just have to walk away

Remember I do love you

Have courage in what you say

And promise you will remember

That promises last forever

Still after the dying embers

The fire that burns so slowly

And sometimes you just have to walk away

Sometimes you just have to walk away

Wishing today was yesterday

Yeah, sometimes you just have to walk away

A/N: So basically like 7 months later, I actually updated this thing. I normally don't actually go back to anything so late in the game. Well I've decided to finish it, to write a conclusion and that will come sooner or later. It's more for me than anything else, I hope people review this chapter or story but it really about me finishing it. This chapter picks up the day after the last chapter and follows the events that transpired events.

_To my unborn child_,

_I have never done this before, I mean written to someone who technically isn't even alive. But I hope that will understand that the point of this is to have you one day understand my feelings and everything that went into you being born and what kind of life you are entering. This is a journal that I will write in everyday, and course my pregnancy and how it changes our little family. Because if you get one thing out of this journal is how much love will be bestowed upon you and how you are the lovechild of two individuals who love each other to the point where it affects everyone around us. I'm sure that at first you will not understand anything that I'm telling you but that is why me and your father and your big brother are here for, to help you figure out the way the world works and your place in it. There is so much history that you are apart of, me and your father have experienced so much that it would last a few lifetimes. The first thing that you should know is that no one is perfect including your mother and father; me and your father have hurt each other so much that it surprised everyone that we got back together. But the one thing that has always held some part of us together is the fact that we love each other so much and you are the product of that love. And now in short amount of time not only will you be born but also your father and I will be tied together in holy matrimony. You are being born into a family that extends beyond blood and is far reaching and will always hold us together. You have so many people waiting for you to be born and to love you and care about you. Your father is such a wonderful man; he is so caring and loving and trustful and a man that any child would be lucky to call father. And you have a big brother how is so smart and compassionate and can't wait till you enter this world so he can love you. And me, wow words can't convey how much you are apart of me and how much of me is intertwined with you. And how I will love you and help you and guide you and just be there for you. Yesterday was such a big day, I asked your father to marry me and he said yes; we also told our family, our big and huge family that you are going to enter this world. And today is as important of a day, see your father is such wonderful musician, his music is known around the world and beloved by everyone. And this is his final tour as a career musician because he wants to settle down and pursue other aspect of his life like you and your brother for instances. Also today is the day when we get our engagement rings. I promise you my child that whatever comes your way your family will always be there for you._

Your Mother,

Ashley Kerwin Manning

Ashley closes the journal that she had just bought the bookstore adjacent to the jewelry store. She sits there and contemplates what she had just written to her child when she senses someone approach her with an all too familiar spent that lightly tickles the back of her throat.

"Excuse me, I know this is forward but you wouldn't happen to be waiting for a gentlemen caller," says the man who has a giant smirk on his face

"Yes that is a little forward, and I would like to know why would be asking me such a question," responses Ashley

"Well I was walking down the street and I was astonished by how beautiful you are and I knew that I would be kicking myself later if I didn't try to get your number," answers the man

"Oh well I can't have that now, can I?" replies Ashley

"Dork," says Craig he moves in and kisses Ashley and then proceeds to kiss her belly

"Jerk, you're the one who started it," replies Ashley who strokes Craig hair while he kisses her belly

"Hey what were you doing, it looked like you were writing," asks Craig

"Yea, I bought this journal in the book store over there and until our little bundle of joy is ready to come out I'm gonna write everything that happens between now and then so when he or she asks us about before life before them, our child will read this and understand our perspective on everything," responses Ashley

"That's really sweet honeybunny," replies Craig who then proceeds to kiss her on the cheek

"I know," responses Ashley with smirk

"Ready to do this?" asks Craig

"Born ready," answers Ashley

Craig rolls his eyes then proceeds to grab Ashley's hand and walk into the jewelry shop

The layout of the jewelry shop was small and elegant, it was obvious that this store was a family run store with pictures of the family dating back to when the shop opened in the 1920's. As soon as the bell from the door chimes as Craig and Ashley enter the shop a middle-aged man comes out from the back to greet them.

"Hello, Hello," says the owner

Craig and Ashley give the man a weak smile

"What a beautiful couple," says the owner in a tone that indicates that he has said this before

"Okay," responses Ashley but so low that only Craig hears, who then proceeds to chuckle

"Is there anything in particular that you two are looking for?" asks the owner

"Yes, we are looking for engagement rings," responses Ashley

The owner gives them a strange look, but shakes it off knowing that it would be better if he didn't ask. He then proceeds to look down and with his hand gesturing where to the exact position of the rings.

"We do not have a large collection of rings but I believe that these rings are some of the best anyone could find in this province. They have been thoroughly inspected to insure the authenticity of the band but the diamond itself. Ms. do any if these rings catch your attention?" asks the owner

Ashley kneels down a bit and a look over the shop's collection and in her mind agrees with the owner. She thinks to herself that these are some very beautiful rings. She scans the collection and towards the end finds exactly what she has been looking for. It's not flashy yet it's a ring any woman would be proud to call her engagement ring. She points to her future engagement ring. She looks up to Craig and without having to say a word asks him if that is okay, he chuckles a bit and gestures in a manner indicating that it didn't matter to him what ring she picked as long as she was marrying him.

The owner nods his head and opens the case and takes it out. "What a wonderful selection miss, perfect for your finger too and it has a companion piece for you as well, if that is what this is for," says the owner

"How do you know what size am I?" asks Ashley

"Try it on," replies the owner

Ashley tries it on and is amazed by how perfectly it fits her finger

With a smirk on his face the owner responses, "ma'am I've been in this business my entire life and this little store has been in the family since the 1920's. Now is this for the both of you?"

"Yes sir, that is what it is for," responses Craig

"Well then, excuse me for a second while I go in the back and get it for you sir," says the owner

While the owner goes into the back Ashley proceeds to lean her head into the crease between Craig shoulder and head.

"Of course the ring that you choose has one that goes along with it," says Craig in a sarcastic tone

"Duh, it kismet Craig. Just like us, those rings are two halves of the same whole," replies Ashley

Craig kisses the top of his forehead and breathes in Ashley's perfume

"Here we are," says the owner as he comes out from the back. He shows the ring to both Craig and Ashley.

"Do you like it honey?" asks Ashley

"Yea, you know me I like it simple. And it fits exactly. Sir I have to say that you are good at your work," responses Craig

"Flattery will get you everywhere says the owner," replies the owner

Craig and Ashley smile at each other

"Now, we need to get everything in order. Because I'm a believer in true love, been married going on 34 years now and you two have what I know a lot of people look for all their lives. Because that you can have both of these for the price of one," says the owner

"You don't have to do that. I'd prefer to pay full price," responses Craig

The owner cocks his head at Craig and says, "I've never had a customer choose not to take a cheaper deal."

"Well sir, I'm not most people and money is not my foremost concern in life. It's my future wife and our children," answers Craig

Ashley smiles at Craig

"Well son I can respect that and to be honest since the economy is not in the best shape I can't afford to turn down your request," says the owner

"Well there you have it, now have much is it all together?" asks Craig

"Umm, all together 2,046," responses the owner

Craig pulls out his credit card and hands it to the owner, after the transaction is done Craig goes over to him and takes his card back while Ashley looks over some jewelry.

"Thank you for everything sir, and we'll definitely be back to buy our wedding bands," says Craig

The owner just smiles and hand Craig the band with both rings inside

Craig walks back over to Ashley and they walk out of the store but not before waving goodbye to the storeowner.

As they walk outside and they notice that its kinda a dead period in between where people have finally all gone to work and way too early for people to be going to lunch. While walking towards Craig's car, he notices that Ashley can't help but stare at the bag on Craig's other hand. He stops, which startles Ashley, she then proceeds to look up and notices that they are in the park in between the jewelry store and the car.

"You do know that you are making it obvious that you want to get your hands on the ring, right?" asks Craig

Ashley blushes and replies by asking a question of her own, "am I that transparent?"

Craig nods his head

"Well I mean come on Craig, it's the 10,000 pound gorilla in the room. Didn't you think that I would eventually want to see it?" asks Ashley

"Yea, but I thought that when I gave in to you it would be when I would make it official and what not," answers Craig

"When there is no time like the present," replies Ashley

"You want to do this here and now?" asks Craig

Ashley nods her head and Craig shrugs and gets down on one knee. He then takes her ring and slips it on to her finger.

"Ashley Kerwin," Says Craig

"Yes Craig Manning," responses Ashley

"Would you give the honor of granting me your hand in marriage?" asks Craig

With a sly smile, "Yes I grant you that honor," answers Ashley

Craig then proceeds to get back on his feet and gingerly lifts Ashley up and kisses her on the lips.

"Aww," says Ashley in between kisses

"Shut up, you're making me blush," whispers Craig

"That's kinda the point Craig," replies Ashley

Craig sets Ashley back on her feet and smiles trying to hide his embarrassment by pulling on his gauge earring.

"What?" asks Craig.

"You're so cute when you do that," answers Ashley

"Do what?" asks Craig

Ashley moves closer to him and wraps her arms around his waist and creates a space into his body and responses, "when you get all nervous or embarrassed you close your eyes and start to play with your piercings and your tattoos. I've also seen you do it in the studio, while working on your music or with Emily."

"Geez, it's really weird that you know me that well. When you distinctly know my ticks," answers Craig

Ashley quickly kisses Craig on the lips and whispers in his ear, "lets go home, and I'll show you what else you like and for that I'll only be wearing this ring," while wiggling her ring finger.

"You do know that it is inappropriate for an engaged, pregnant woman to be saying that," asks Craig

Ashley gently pushes Craig and then laughs and says, "well you know you're the one who did this to me so you're in no position to judge anyone mister big rock star."

"Hey, I wasn't passing judgment. I was just trying to cover all my basses before this went any further. I mean you have to agree to that all the power in this relationship has always been in your hands and it only proceeds at the pace that you want, and I'm perfectly fine with that but I just want to be sure that you and I are thinking about the same things," says Craig who raises his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Well my future hubby, thank you for being so considerate about my wishes and yes you are right about who holds the power in this relationship. So when I make a suggestion like the one I just made, it is a clear indicator of what I want and if I didn't want it to go any further I would tell you so lets go home and finish this conversation in private with not so many strangers looking at us," replies Ashley who points out to Craig some onlookers who have noticed Craig and Ashley's display of affection.

"Yea, I think it would probably be best if we did that," says Craig who has finally noticed the audience that they have created.

The entire way to the car had been short but it was clear the entire time that Ashley was glaring at her ring. Even in the car she can't keep her eyes of it.

"I never known you to be a materialistic person," says Craig with a chuckle

This breaks Ashley out of her revelry. She looks over at Craig and slaps his shoulder

Craig gives her a "what did I do" look

"You know its not about the ring, its about the meaning behind the ring Craig. It's the fact that our future is wrapped up in this little thing. It's the symbol of everything that we've been through and everything that will go through. Life has thrown everything conceivable at us and yet I'm here wearing this ring that you've given me, and yet you're not wearing yours," says Ashley

"I didn't thing that you noticed it, I guess I was wrapped up it in watching you stare at yours," replies Craig

"Well then put it on," says Ashley in her most demanding tone which really isn't all that demanding according to Craig

Craig feigns horror and replies, "yes master, anything you say master."

Ashley rolls her eyes

Craig proceeds to remove his ring from the bag and places it on his finger and smiles at his wife to be.

"You're right, it's a very accurate description of everything we've gone through. But its only a small symbol, our relationship is going to be remember mainly for the bad things that we've done to each other and to other and while it's obvious that you and I have gotten through it, it doesn't necessarily mean that everyone else has. Look at all those that we've hurt; Manny, Ellie, your Mom, hell even Jimmy. I know that I'm taking it out proportion but I just don't want to look at this ring and think of all the bad things. Hell I don't even want to think about our past, I want to look at it and think its my engagement ring and eventually it will get replaced with my wedding band and it will represent that we're getting married and when I put that wedding band on that we are married nothing more. I want to have all those feeling stir in me when I come home and know that you're there or when I look into you're eyes or even when I kiss you," responses Craig

Ashley gives him a knowing look, and says, "You're right. I mean if we all we thought about was the past when looking at these ring then we probably would never get anything done cause of the amount of history we have together and lets face it the bad times outnumber the good one. But truth be told I wouldn't change anything for the world cause it has shown me where my heart truly belongs and whom my future is with."

Craig starts to blush a bit

"Lets just go home before I become truly embarrassed and lose my train of thought," says Craig

Ashley leans her head into Craig's shoulder as he pulls out of the parking lot. As soon as they get back home they notice that Joey and Emily are hanging out on the swings in front of the house.

Once they get out of the car Joey and Emily make their way towards them

Joey hugs both of his parents and then Emily proceeds to kiss Ashley on the cheek

"Aren't you suppose to be studying little man?" asks Craig

"I'm on break, and Uncle Marco is in the house making us lunch. Emily on the other hand just got here," answers Joey

"Ok go see if your uncle needs any help," responses Craig

Joey gives his dad a pleading look but after a minute goes in the house.

"What's up Emmy?" asks Ashley

Emily sighs and without holding back responses, "I'm freaking out about the tour, I've never sung in front of so many people and I'm so scared that I'm going to fail and that no one is going to like my music and I'll always be known as a failure and nothing anyone will say or do will change that."

"I think I'm going to leave you two alone and go in the house with Marco and Joey," says Ashley

Craig nods at Ashley, he then proceeds to put a reassuring arm around Emily's shoulder

"Come on lets take a walk through the park," says Craig

Emily nods automatically without really listening to the question

After a few minutes or so of silence Craig finally decides to say something

"You know that its nature to have these doubts in your head. Do you think that you are the only musician who has fears about performing on stage in front of tons of people," says Craig

She looks up at him and asks, "Did you have those fears?"

"Hell yea, I still have those fears. They never go away, before every performance I'm scared out of my mind that I'm going to go out there and suck. But you wanna know something?" asks Craig

Emily nods

Craig nods as well and says, "ok, I take five minutes all to myself and I clear my mind. I completely clear it out of everything and then after those five minutes I tell myself that ultimate no matter how many people are out there that, there is only one person that I'm playing for and that's me. And that may sound like a jerky thing to say but that's the truth, if I'm not happy with my performance than it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. Now let me ask you a question, do you have faith in your abilities as a musician?"

"Yes, I believe in myself," answers Emily

"Alright then, as long as you have that continuing faith in yourself and your abilities when you go out there then you'll be fine, hell you'll be great. Do you honestly think that I wouldn't be telling you all these things if I didn't believe in you, if I didn't have the utmost faith in the fact that you'll be great out there," says Craig

Emily wipes away the tears that accumulated on her face and wipes away any trace of her fears.

"See that is why you are the greatest guy ever," says Emily

"Oh come on, you're gonna make me blush. And by the way that is so not true, I'm not the greatest guy ever. I think I'm the most fuck up person in this town but you're sweet for saying so," responses Craig

Emily kisses Craig on the cheek and says, "Nope you are the nicest guy ever. I know Ashley would agree with me."

"That may well be but I think she is a bit bias, you may want to talk to her mother; she's a different story," responses Craig

Emily chuckles a bit, "You're probably right. But I mean come on aren't all mother in laws suppose to hate the guys that their daughters are going to marry since they think that no man is good enough for their daughter."

"Yea but she has taken it to an art form. I mean I definitely deserved it, I hurt Ash so many times and she had every right to hate me. I mean its has been better since me and Ash got back together. I'm definitely the same little douchebag that I use to be when we were kids so that's a plus," responses Craig

Both of them get up and move back towards the house. With all her strength she pushes Craig and begins to laugh. She sees the shocked look on Craig's face and prepares herself for the oncoming onslaught; Craig bolts after her and quickly catches up with her and wrestles her to the grounds and tickles her.

"Who's the master?" asks Craig

"YOU ARE, YOU ARE," replies Emily in between screams of laughter

"Damn straight," says Craig who relents and helps Emily up

"Geez I'm glad that I didn't have a big brother growing up cause I know that I didn't miss out on these moment that you and I seem to have," says Emily

"I'm an awesome big brother, just ask my little sister Angie," responses Craig

"Yea, yea, yea;" says Emily with a chuckle

"Fine don't believe me," relents Craig

Emily gives Craig the widest grin she could possibly give someone. It's obvious who won their argument

"Look if you're still a little anxious about going up on stage than lets find a way to squash these fear," says Craig

"What do you have in mind oh fearless leader," responses Emily

"A mini performance, in front of friends who are only here to support you. Just Ashley and myself; Joey maybe hell I'll even call Ellie and Sean and ask them to come over. It will be a group of people that you know and love. A group that you know will only be supportive," replies Craig

Emily stops and glares at Craig. "Oh no, I'm not putting myself through that much pressure. You have to understand Craig, that if I perform in front of all of you it will be exactly what I'm afraid of. I don't want to fail, and I especially don't want to see that in the eyes of those I care about the most. I never had much of a family growing up. I was just my mom and I for so long and when she passed on it was just me by myself. You guys have been awesome; you've welcomed me with open arms and made me feel like I'm apart of this family," she answers

"Well you are apart of this family and nothing you say or do will ever change how we feel about you kiddo," responses Craig

"Let me finish, will you?" asks Emily

Craig throws up his hands in defeat and motions for her to continue

"Look I know that and I definitely appreciate that fact but lets face it no one but you, me, and the guys who help record my album has heard my music and lets be honest you have a bias opinion of my music and everyone else was paid to be there so it really didn't matter whether or not the music I made was good or not, it just matter that the check cleared when they tried to cash it," says Emily

"Look miss negative, you may and I use that word carefully have a point. It's obvious that I think you have an amazing voice and I am definitely proud of the music we made in the studio. And yea those may have been studio musicians in there with us but the people that we chose to work with are good and honorable people who are proud of the music that they make. Do you honestly think that they would just make music with just anyone and only be in it for the money, these are studio musicians for Christ sakes, not big time touring musicians; the answer is no these people are picky of who they work with, they believe in the music that they make and they chose to work with you and they believe in your talents Emily. And if you can't see that than no one will be able to help you; your career only goes as far as you let it. You are in the driver seat here, and no one but you will determine the outcome of all of this. So with all that being said let me ask you a question?" says Craig

Emily nods her head

Craig continues and asks, "Do you believe in me?"

"Of course I do," answers Emily

"Then believe that we all believe in you and that will be honest with you at all times and we will stand behind you in any conceivable way," responses Craig

Emily doesn't say anything she just stands there and looks off into space. After a minute or two Craig nudges her, at first it doesn't work and Craig gets inpatient so he does it again. This time it works and she glares up at Craig

"I believe you, okay. And lets do it, I have to get over this fear," says Emily with a defeated smile on her face

"Trust me it's all gonna work out. It'll be fine; you'll sing and play hell I'll go up there up with you and you'll be awesome," says Craig in his most enthusiastic tone

Emily just nods her head at him and they start to walk back towards the house

As soon as they walk in through the back door, Ashley's head perks up

"You guys were gone for a while, Marco took off, he said he had to take care of something at the office," states Ashley

Craig walks over to the refrigerator and grabs two waters out and tosses one of them to Emily. He then comes up behind Ashley and kisses her on the cheek.

"Sorry love, it took awhile to boost this one's confidence. To the point where she is going to perform in front of us tonight, so am I going to go call Ellie and Sean to see if they can come over to hear Em play," responses Craig

"Really wow, that sounds great Emily. You have an amazing voice and this can only help you when you go out there and play," says Ashley

"You think so?" asks Emily

"Yea, I really do. Look everyone is nervous when they are first starting to perform in front of an audience but once you start to play more and more than you'll find you're groove and before you know it you won't even be thinking about playing in front of people," replies Ashley

"Okay, you and Craig need to stop. You guys are starting to scare the crap out of me," says Emily

Ashley starts to laugh and responses, "Why do you say that?"

"Cause you guys are like a stepford family. It's kinda creepy when you start to think about it," answers Emily

"Ok, we're so not. The only innocent person in this family is Joey trust me. Remember good people do very bad things, I'm evidence of that," replies Ashley

Craig comes running down the stairs, with the house phone in hand.

"Alright well everything is set and everyone is coming so we should have a nice group of people coming over to listen to you," says Craig

"Wait, whose going to be here?" asks Emily

"Well us, Ellie and Sean, umm the guys in the band, and Marco said that he and Dylan would try to be here as soon as they could," answers Craig

"I didn't think it would so many people," responses a visibly frightened Emily

"It'll be alright kiddo, have some faith in yourself and its not like most of us haven't heard you before," replies Craig

Emily nods in agreement; he has a point she thinks to herself. The only ones who hadn't heard her before were Sean and Ellie, and Dylan. Other than that everyone heard her sing whether it was in the studio or just passing by and hearing her sing, so in other words she should have no fear in singing in front of these people.

_A few hours later_

"Alright guys, you know why we're all here tonight. It is to listen to the beautiful voice of this wonderful young woman," says Craig into the mic

Emily shyly comes on stage and waves the group who gives her a loud applause

"Thank you, umm I hope you guys like my music," says Emily

Craig straps on his guitar and motion for Janice to come one stage and get behind the drum kit. As soon as Emily gets situated behind the keyboard she looks over to Craig and lets out a big sigh, Craig then nods in encouragement.

"Umm the first song is called Winding Road," says Emily

Craig then looks over at Janice who counts off

A/N: This is Winding Road by Bonnie Somerville. This her property and the only reason I used it is cause this is a beautiful song and it fits for what I envision for style to sound like.

_Well, the rain keeps on coming down_

_It feels like a flood in my head_

_And that road keeps on calling me_

_Screaming to everything lying ahead_

She looks over at Craig who is strumming away on his acoustic

_And it's a winding road_

_I've been walking for a long time_

_I still don't know_

_Where it goes_

_And it's a long way home_

_I've been searching for a long time_

_I still have hope_

_I'm gonna find my way home_

_And I can see a little house_

_On top of the hill_

_And I can smell the ocean _

_The salt in the air_

_And I can see you _

_You're standing there _

_And you're washing your car_

_And I can see California sun in your hair_

Craig puts his lips to the music and begins to sing along with Emily

_And it's a winding road_

_I've been walking for a long time_

_Still don't know_

_Where it goes_

_And it's a long way home_

_I've been searching for a long time_

_Still have hope_

_I'm gonna find my way home_

_All these dreams took me so far_

_And I felt I just couldn't go on_

_And I want to hang _

_Out the window of your car_

_And see just how good this baby can run_

_'Cause it's a winding road_

_I've been walking for a long time_

_And I still don't know_

_Where it goes_

_And it's a long way home_

_I've been searching for a long time _

_Still have hope_

_We're gonna find our way home_

_It's a winding road_

_Still have hope_

_One day we'll find our way home_

_It's a long way home_

_I've been searching for a long time_

_Still have hope_

_We're gonna find our way home_

_It's a long way home _

_It's a long way home_

Their audience gets up and gives them a loud ovation

Emily then goes on to play an entire set list of song that she was going to play while on tour with Craig and several members of his band backing her up. And by the time they had finished playing it was nearing 8 o'clock, they all had dinner afterwards. Craig and Ashley had put Joey to bed and everyone had gone home when Emily finally goes home. As Ashley and Craig get ready for bed he can tell that there is an odd silence coming from Ashley

"What's wrong Ash?" asks Craig who places his cell phone, wallet and watch on the counter near their bed.

Ashley sighs and responses, "umm nothing. It's just really weird watching you play with other people. I feel like it should have been me up there with you instead of Emily, who sounded great by the way."

"Ash I've been playing with a lot of people over the years and yea at first it felt weird cause I always played with you on stage, off stage. But you have understand from my point of view, you decided to stop playing music a very long time ago even before that long period of time when we weren't together. Remember that it was you who told me after we ended that first European tour that you felt like you were done with music because you felt that you couldn't completely devote yourself to it and wanted to go to college to get your law degree. And at first I didn't understand cause so much of our lives whether it was together or separate was wrapped around our love for music, but eventually I understood that it wasn't in you anymore and I completely supported your decision and helped you pay for your school when your parent didn't approve of us living together in New York," responses Craig

"I was there too Craig and I remember of all these event like they happened yesterday but truth be told I wasn't there for 10 years so I didn't see you play with others and I tired not to see you play whether it was on TV or on the radio cause I didn't want all these memories to stir up in me. So it was difficult tonight watching you two play together cause in my mind our relationship isn't made up of the kisses we've shared or sex that we've had; its made up of the performances we had on stage or in your old garage. It was like you two were being intimate right in front of me," exclaims Ashley

"Fuck Ash, do you really think that I view what happened tonight in the same light that I view all the times that I've played with you. Emily is great but you're going to be my fucking wife and the mother of my unborn child. Why would you ever compare the things at all when you know who my heart belongs to," argues Craig in a loud tone but not loud enough to wake up Joey

"Cause of the vibe that I got from you two," yells back Ashley

"What is that suppose to mean Ash?" asks Craig

"It's like you two are connected the same way we used to be. And I hate it cause I feel like it's my fault since I just stop playing and singing. And it should be me up there and I feel like I've lost out on so many things in my life and I'm only starting to get those things back with you, with you with all my friends, with this beautiful child growing inside of me and yet it feels like for everything that I've gained I'm still missing out because the most intimate experience you and I have ever had is now something you share with a prettier, more talented model," responses Ashley in a defeated tone

Ashley then plops down on the bed and rolls over turning away from Craig

Craig lets out a sigh and for a minute there just watches Ashley while she begins to rub her belly. He walks over to her and takes a seat near her yet she still doesn't look at him. Craig knows that it's best not to say anything and he should let her get through her bout of low confidence.

After a minute or two, she finally looks up and meets his eyes

"No matter what you say or do Craig, it will change my mind. I have to accept the fact that the part of our lives that brought us together and kept us going for so long is no longer the focal point of our relationship," states Ashley

"If you feel that strongly about everything than why didn't you say anything to me?" asks Craig

"When have I ever been good about expressing those kind of things," states Ashley

"Okay A) that's me and B) you are full of shit love. If you really wanted to get back in the studio all you had to do in go downstairs and enter the studio to play around with your keyboard. A keyboard by the way that I bought, which is top of the line equipment cause I knew that you would get the itch to play again. What's really going on, Ash? And don't you dare tell me that I'm being vain and that I'm not truly listening to you. Cause I don't buy that for a second. Something is going on and you wont tell me," responses Craig

"Okay you want me to be honest with you, half of it is the fact that I'm not up there playing with you. I miss it so much, I miss it playing music and singing in front of an audience. But its just the way that girl looks at you, and I know you know oh so well Craig you haven't noticed it cause you are off in your own little world but that girl no matter how nice she is and trust me she is a great girl but that doesn't excuse the fact that its obvious that she is infatuated with you, it's the way that she looks at you and trust me all she is thinking about is what could be between you two. I know that look, cause I had the same look in my eyes when we were kids. She is not hard to read, the flirting, the laughing too hard at your jokes. The way she tries to build you up as if you were the greatest guy ever, which you are but that's not the point. She wants you Craig regardless of the fact that you won't see that" answers Ashley

"What the hell are you talking about?" shouts Craig. "There is nothing going on between me and Emily and there never will be. You are my future wife; you are my fucking everything; my heart, my soul, and the air I fucking breathe and you think that I'm gonna run off with someone else," responses Craig

Ashley doesn't say anything

Craig lets out a defeated sigh

"You are my world, you are the love of my fucked up life. You have to know that you are the reason that I keep on coming home every night, why I can never see myself being with anyone else but you. Whether or not you want to believe that it's up to you," says Craig. He looks down at her, and yet he still gets no response.

Another sigh comes out of him, one of many tonight Craig thinks to himself

After a minute he finally gives up and says, "I think I'm going to go sleep downstairs on the couch."

Craig then proceeds to get undressed and grabs a pillow and a blanket from the closet and walks out the door but not before looking back at Ashley who lies there motionless. Craig then proceeds to close the door behind him. As soon as Ashley hears Craig downstairs she begins to sobs into her pillow.


End file.
